


Unsung Heroes: Mission Zero

by Raven Ladies (empressmish)



Series: Unsung Heroes [1]
Category: G. I. Joe (Cartoon), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Cobra - Freeform, Crossover, Drama, Gore, M/M, Mild slash, Military, Strong Language, Umbrella, Violence, bio-hazards, bio-warfare, terroists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmish/pseuds/Raven%20Ladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G.I. Joe/Resident Evil crossover.  The Joe's medic, Lifeline, learns of a sinister connection between Cobra and the Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company after a chance encounter with a man named Billy Coen - a former Marine now on the run. Violence, gore, mild slash.  (Co-written with Lady Ravenlocke and published under the join pen-name, Raven Ladies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_This is a work of fan fiction and is intended for entertainment purposes only. The characters used herein are the property of their respective creators, distributors and owners. The overall plot, story, and any and all original characters are however, the property of the author(s)._

_Chapter One  
_

 

Slowing his Cherokee a bit, Edwin Steen pulled the map up to rest on the steering wheel and quickly glanced down at it, the interior light feebly illuminating the crisscrossing lines on the page. Sighing in frustration, he squinted through the windshield hoping to see something that would give him a better indication of where he was. It seemed like he'd been traveling on the dark and lonely road for hours, but he knew that it couldn't have been more than one at the most. Hitting a small pocket of dense fog, the dark-haired man slowed the Jeep a little bit more. Edwin had already had one near miss with a deer after hitting one such pocket and he was reluctant to tempt fate again. Pushing the map back to the side, he turned his attention back to the blackened road before him. 

* * *

Billy Coen hated fog. He hated fog almost as much as he hated forests and mansions and anything else that brought to mind the least association with Umbrella. He'd been on the run from them for several years now, and had almost seemed to get clear of them entirely. That was, of course, until he'd gotten a phone call from Rebecca. How she'd found him after so long, he wasn't certain, and he hadn't really had a chance to ask. Because somehow, Umbrella had found him again. So he'd started running, but this wasn't like the other times. He was a known entity to Umbrella, it seemed; and apparently enough of a threat for them to send one of their B.O.W.s after him. One of their bigger B.O.W.s. The Tyrant class.

He'd only encountered the Tyrant once so far, and bore the marks of the encounter. There were several gashes in his chest and hip, the best he'd been able to manage in the process of avoiding the Tyrant's deadly claws. He was swearing softly, his strength rapidly running out as the glare of headlights in the fog blinded him. 

* * *

Reaching for his cell phone in the console next to him, Edwin glanced down momentarily as he flipped it open. He didn’t expect to get a signal, so he wasn’t too disappointed when he didn’t. Since he’d turned on to the road, he’d been unable to call out, figuring that wherever he was, it was in a dead spot, a thought that didn’t make him comfortable at all. Dropping the cell back into the console, Edwin looked up just in time to see a human-like silhouette on the road, illuminated by his headlights. "Shit!" The rare expletive left Edwin's lips as he sharply turned the steering wheel and hit the brakes.

* * *

 Billy threw an arm across his eyes at the glare, throwing himself to the side as the vehicle rapidly got closer. Hitting the ground sent lances of pain through him that made him cry out, and he gritted his teeth as he felt himself roll into a small ditch near the road, unable to pull himself out of it. ‘Fuck...on your feet, on your feet! You don't know who this is!’ his brain screamed at him, although his body wouldn't obey him. 

* * *

 

The Cherokee slid a bit on the slick asphalt, spinning slightly before going off the road and finally stopping on the shoulder. His heart hammering in his chest, the dark-haired man quickly put the Jeep in park as it came to a stop. Closing his eyes, Edwin took a few deep breaths. He had only drawn the second breath when he remembered the vague man-shaped form in the fog. His dark eyes snapping open behind his glasses, he quickly unhooked the seatbelt and opened the door.

Hopping down from the vehicle, Edwin opened up the back passenger door and quickly located the flashlight and emergency first aid kit that he kept under the seat. Switching on the flashlight, he jogged back up the road a bit casting about with the light.

Billy heard the vehicle as it skidded to a stop, and heard the door open and close. Partially hidden in the ditch, bleeding and aching and generally miserable, he tried again to force himself to his feet. He made it as far as his knees when the flashlight's beam glanced across his face, sending pain stabbing into his brain again and he toppled forward, his torso on the road, his legs still in the ditch. Edwin swore again, this time much more softly as he rushed over to where he’d seen the man fall. ‘God, I can’t believe I hit him! I thought I missed him!’

Dropping down to his knees on the damp ground next to the man, the dark-haired man quickly flicked the flashlight over the fallen man’s body quickly taking stock of his injuries with his trained eye. Setting the first aid kit down on the ground, he reached to roll the man over as gently as he could.

A softer cry escaped Billy as he felt hands on him, rolling him over onto his back, the awkward positioning of where he'd fallen pulling at his gashes, making them bleed and ache.

“Sorry,” Edwin bit his lip at the cry, once again using the flashlight to flick over the man’s upper body and face. “Damn . . .” The medic pushed his glasses back up on his nose before moving to open the first aid kit. “Just lie still.”

"No...time..." Billy's voice was hoarse with pain, but his tone was firm. "Can't...stay here..."

“I know. You need to get to a hospital. Just try to stay calm for a few minutes, okay? I’m going to bandage some of this up and then we’ll see about getting you to a doctor.” Edwin reached into the first aid kit, wishing that he’d had the forethought to grab his field med kit which was stored in the back of the Jeep along with his uniform and other luggage.

"No...no hospital...we can't stay here...." Billy said again, trying to sit up.

Internally, the Marine was swearing a blue streak, frustrated he couldn't explain to the other man about the creature that was pursuing him, one that might break out of the fog any moment. His ears were trained on the sounds around them, his eyes tracking the fog for any signs of movement.

The medic lightly put his hand on the other man’s chest as he gently tried to push him back down. “Look, I know you’re confused and hurt but it’s going to be okay. Just lay back down and it’ll only take a few minutes I promise.”

Billy's strength gave out on him as abruptly as he'd gathered it and he slumped back some. "No...time..." he groaned.

Edwin frowned as he put his fingers to the man’s neck to check his pulse. Despite the man’s injuries and apparent disorientation, his pulse was relatively strong and steady. Satisfied, the dark-haired man once again started to work on the worst of the injuries. “You’re gonna be okay. I’m an emergency med tech.”

Nodding, the former Marine said nothing, but trained his hearing on their surroundings. In spite of the fog, there should have been wildlife sounds, other vehicles...something. But there was nothing but silence. Then, the distant sound of breaking branches; it was an unnatural sound, but one he'd become all too familiar with. 'Oh shit....no! Not now!' Billy took a shuddering breath and replied. "We have to leave...now...."

“You’re in shock, just try to calm down.” Edwin tried to soothe the man as he dabbed at one of the bleeding wounds, cleaning the dark blood away. “Just let me get you stabilized a little bit and then we’ll find the closest hospital.” The medic was intent on his work, oblivious to just about everything.

"You...don't understand..." Billy was ready to try and threaten the well-meaning man if necessary, when he heard a sound that sat somewhere between a roar and a howl, and felt his blood run cold. The Tyrant had found his scent again. Judging from the volume of the sound, he wasn't far away either.

“What the hell?” Edwin felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as his head snapped up at the sound. The medic’s dark eyes glanced around nervously. ‘Great, just what we need – coyotes or feral dogs.’ He didn’t even have time to debate on what he should do before the sound was repeated, sending a shiver down Edwin’s spine.

Billy was struggling to get to his feet again, swearing as his hand went questing for his gun. He found it not far from where he'd fallen, and managed to roll onto his side, facing what he hoped was the direction of the noise. "We have to go...now....right now..." he hissed out between clenched teeth, trying to fight against the instinct that wanted to pass out.

Edwin finally noticed the eerie quiet stillness that had fallen around them, his chocolate brown eyes once again darting to the woods around them. The faint glow of the flashlight did nothing to illuminate the area which only made his feeling of dread grow. The medic almost jumped out of his skin when another branch crunched on the ground, the sound almost booming in the dark silence. Momentarily forgetting the man’s injuries, Edwin could only thing of one thing – that whatever was out there wasn’t something that he wanted to meet up with. He didn’t know why, but all he could feel was impending danger. Leaving the first aid kit on the ground, he moved to slip his arm around his injured companion. “C’mon, my car isn’t far away.”

Billy nodded, relaxing only slightly now that the medic seemed to understand the severity of the situation. The sound of heavy footsteps was getting closer and he knew the Tyrant was only biding its time. It was much faster than the zombies he'd dealt with before, and this particular Tyrant seemed to be smarter than the others he'd encountered so far.

Edwin helped the man to his feet, his eyes widening slightly as they caught the faint gleam of the gun in his hand. The medic was really nervous now; he’d never even thought to check the man for weapons. But as the sound of something approaching them grew louder, he found that despite his dislike for them, he was glad that the man had it. Letting the man lean against him, he maneuvered them away from the ditch and back towards the Jeep, the vehicle still running and the doors open, the interior light shinning like a beacon in the eerie darkness.

Content to let Edwin lead them for the moment, Billy didn't once take his eyes off the fog, his gun held firmly in hand. The fresh course of adrenaline flooding through his system had washed away any threat of blackouts for the moment, and he was glad for that, too. Especially when he heard that hungry roar again, sounding like it was practically on top of them.

“Jesus H. Christ! What the hell is that?” Edwin couldn’t help shivering once again at the sound and he picked up the pace, practically dragging the man to the waiting vehicle. He all but pushed his companion into the back passenger seat before hurriedly slamming the door and climbing into the driver’s seat. Pulling the door closed, he slammed his hand down on the auto-lock, effectively locking all the doors before putting the Jeep in drive and all but slamming his foot on the gas pedal. The Jeep’s tires squealed a little, sending bits of pebbles and dirt into the air as Edwin turned the vehicle back onto the road.

"Tyrant...." Billy breathed, his eyes darting to the rear view mirror, another roar practically rattling the windows of the Jeep. "Just drive..."

“As fast as I can . . .” Edwin gave the Jeep more gas, not caring one about speed limits or what such jolting acceleration might be doing to his transmission. Keeping his dark eyes on the misty road ahead, the medic chanced a quick glance out of the rear view mirror; although he wasn’t sure he wanted to see what had made such a sound.

He could see nothing but a dark, humanoid shape behind them, bobbing up and down slightly as the creature was presumably running after them. Billy reached for his seatbelt, loosening it and starting to roll down the window. "Whatever you do...keep driving..." he murmured, turning in the seat to lean out the window.

“What are you going to do?” Edwin’s dark eyebrows quirked together as he glanced at his passenger in the mirror while he unconsciously gave the Jeep a bit more gas.

"Trying to slow the son of a bitch down..." Billy replied, his voice tight with pain as he leaned out the window and drew a bead on the massive figure that didn't seem to be losing ground.

The medic nodded his head slightly, his eyes once more on the road in front of them. Seconds later, shots rang out as Billy pulled the trigger. One, two, three, the staccato bursts of sound echoed in the interior of the vehicle. The recoil sent new shocks of pain through Billy, but he didn't notice. The Tyrant behind them howled in pain or anger, Billy couldn't tell which. He fired again, and was rewarded when the dark figure seemed to shrink a little in the taillights. 'Please, please let me have actually hurt him...I need a god-damned rocket launcher.'

Edwin couldn’t help wincing at each shot. Despite his years in the military, the medic never could resign himself to the sound of weapon fire. Although he disliked guns, he _did_ have one, but only because he was required to. The only time it was taken from its locked storage box and fired was his yearly marksmanship test – another requirement of his service. Glancing up briefly to look in the rear view mirror, Edwin allowed himself a small sigh of relief as the misshapen form seemed to fall away behind them. Billy slumped a little against the frame of the door, shifting back into the cab again. "I think I slowed it down...."

“Look, Mister, I don’t know what’s going on and I’m not altogether sure I want to, but just who the hell are you and what the hell is going on? What _was_ that thing?” Edwin’s usual mild manner was gone, the questions rushing out of him in a tone that was quite unlike him but it was mostly due to the cold hand of fear that still gripped him. While he wanted to stop the Jeep so that he could turn and look at the man as he answered him, the medic instead kept his eyes on the road, only glancing momentarily in the mirror at his passenger.

"That thing is called a Tyrant...it's an experimental bio-weapon, also called a B.O.W," Billy replied wearily, slumping in his seat as he kept an eye on the rear view mirror. "It's been following me for a few days now."

Edwin’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, one word popping into his mind immediately – Cobra. ‘Great. I’ve picked up a Cobra agent’ _._ His dark eyes once again glanced up at the mirror, momentarily scrutinizing the man behind him. ‘The only plus is that he’s injured, but he does have a weapon and might have more.’ Edwin didn’t like the train of thought that he found himself taking. ‘Okay, Lifeline, he doesn’t know who you are so that’s a point in your favor. Maybe if I keep him talking I can find out more, at least until I can get someplace where I can get in touch with Joe Headquarters’ _._ “Okay . . .” Edwin tried to keep his tone as level as possible. “And you are?”

"L...Coen. Billy Coen," was the weary reply as the man flicked on the safety of his weapon and slumped back into the seat, swearing at himself again. He'd almost let his former rank slip out, a mistake of habit that he couldn't afford to make. Using his own name was risky enough, but he figured if Edwin somehow knew about him, he wouldn't expect a convict on the run to use his actual name.

Lifeline didn’t miss the hesitation in the man’s answer. “I’m Edwin – Edwin Steen.” He had thought of giving the man a false name, but had decided against it since the Jeep’s registration and his driver’s license all bore his real name. Plus it was very unlikely that the man would recognize it – the real names of the G.I. Joe team were a closely guarded secret to protect not only them, but their families as well.

"Nice t'meet you," Billy said, the response more mechanical than sincere at this point, turning around to glance out the rear window again, still nervous the Tyrant might still be following him.

Edwin glanced up in the mirror at Billy. “So Billy Coen, how did you get out here with something like that on your tail?”

"I found out about things the public isn't supposed to know about," Billy said simply. "That Tyrant was sent to make sure I couldn't tell anybody."

“What are you, like a spy or something? C.I.A.? F.B.I.?”

Before Billy could answer that, something slammed into the side of the Jeep, throwing him off the seat and onto the floorboard between the back seat and the front. He landed with a yelp. Edwin grunted as he was thrown back against the seat, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, turning it frantically to keep it on the road. Hauling himself forcefully back into the seat, gritting his teeth with renewed pain, Billy had just a moment to glimpse the Tyrant as it rammed into the vehicle again. In the few seconds he had before he was knocked to the floorboard again, he saw that his shots had done damage but hadn't come close to fatally wounding the creature.

Lifeline tried in vain to keep the Jeep on the road as it was hit. All it took was a five second glance at the passenger side of the vehicle to make the bile rise in his throat as he got his first true glimpse at what Billy had called a Tyrant. The creature Edwin saw in the window had once been human, that was easy to see, even though its skin had a grayish, corpse-like cast to it. Growing out the right side of its chest, and up and over its right shoulder, was a tumor-like growth that pulsed regularly, like a massive heart. The creature was built vaguely like a male, and though it was unclothed, there were no signs of any external genitalia that would indicate for sure. But that wasn't the Tyrant's oddest feature. That particular award went to the massively oversized arm, ending in elongated, fingerlike claws.

With another roar, the creature slammed into the side of the Jeep once again, sending it off the road where it spun around, the vehicle’s frame groaning in protest. Billy's head cracked against the passenger's door at the next impact, throwing up stars in his vision as he moaned. He lost his grip on his gun for only a moment, hand scrambling to find it as he tried not to think about the Tyrant, and let his brain shift to complete auto-pilot.

It only took a moment for Edwin to get his wits back as he drove his foot down on the gas pedal, the Jeep lurching forward as the tires squealed before the vehicle peeled out as if it were in a drag race. Billy forced himself back into the seat again, pleased when he saw the sudden start had confused the Tyrant, though only momentarily. It lurched toward them at a run, and Billy started rolling the window down again. All it would take, he knew, was a few well-placed shots to drop the creature, but those shots were hard to come by.

‘Never thought racing dune buggies in the desert with Dusty and Clutch would actually be useful.’ Lifeline kept his foot on the gas as the Jeep shot down the road, glancing in the mirror briefly at Billy. “I thought you killed it.”

"No...just slowed it down..." Billy replied through gritted teeth as he leaned out the window again, steeling himself as he saw the Tyrant barreling down on them again.

His gun rang out once.

Twice.

Three times.

The third shot slammed into the tumor-like growth coming from the Tyrant's shoulder, the first two finding a home in its chest and head. With a loud roar, the creature died, but momentum continued carrying it into the Jeep, and the Tyrant slammed hard into the vehicle. The resulting dead weight was enough to knock the vehicle off-balance, causing it to roll over onto its side, then upside down, throwing Billy around like a pebble in a cement mixer.

Edwin cried out as the vehicle rolled, his seatbelt pulling tightly against his chest and pinning him to the seat. As the Jeep came to a rest on its roof, the airbag in the steering wheel exploded outward, knocking Lifeline’s glasses from his face.

A few minutes passed, the only sound the Jeep’s engine, which despite the damage the vehicle had taken was still running before the airbag began to deflate. Scrabbling for the ignition, Edwin turned it off, leaving the two men in silence and darkness. “Billy?” Lifeline’s voice was soft. “You still back there?”

A groan was the only response.

“C’mon, talk to me.” Edwin’s eyes darted around nervously, his voice still low, afraid to draw the Tyrant’s attention to them.

There was another low groan before the Marine's voice floated back to Edwin. "If that fucker's...not dead...I'm going to strangle him..." Billy growled from where he was laying on the ceiling of the Jeep, hurting in more places than he could readily count.

“Where do you think it is?” Lifeline’s voice dropped even further until it was just above a whisper.

Shifting very slowly, Billy looked out a window. He could see the Tyrant, laying only a few feet away, face down in a pool of its own blood. Its outstretched claw nearly touching the window a few inches from his nose. "Dead..."

Edwin closed his dark eyes for a moment, letting out a shuttering breath of relief. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he took several deep breaths before he reopened his eyes. “Are you okay?”

"All things considered, peachy keen...."

The medic couldn’t help the very faint smile that tugged at his mouth as he reached to release the seatbelt. Once free, Edwin slid down to the roof of the overturned vehicle, settling next to Billy.

The former Marine was lying on his stomach, trying to ignore the throbbing that seemed to have turned into a head to toe ache. But as he heard Edwin settle next to him, he turned his head toward the other man in the darkness. Edwin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the interior of the Jeep while took a few breaths, the adrenaline in his system still causing his heart to race in his chest.

"We...need to get moving...leave the Jeep behind if we have to....they'll come looking for it..."

Lifeline slowly nodded his head. “Just give me a minute okay? It’s not every day my life flashes before my eyes.”

"Sure..." The voice was soft as Billy felt the adrenaline that had been coursing through him in waves finally start to recede, leaving a bone-deep weariness in its place.

Edwin slowly opened his eyes as his head slid forward. “Look man, I don’t know what you’re mixed up in, but we need to report this to somebody. Local cops . . . somebody.”

"Yeah, sure, Doc. And what do you say? Hey, Officer, I just got chased down the road by a seven-foot creature that looks like Frankenstein on steroids. Trust me, they'd have us locked up in a padded cell so fast it'd make your head spin..."

Lifeline made a slight face at Billy in the dark. “And somebody stumbling across an overturned vehicle with that – that thing,” the medic gestured towards the outside road where the Tyrant’s body was; “isn’t going to raise some eyebrows?”

"Not once the clean-up crew gets here..." Billy said wearily. "They'll get rid of both the Jeep and the Tyrant, erase any traces...including witnesses, if they can find them."

“So what are we supposed to do? I don’t know about you, but I’m supposed to be somewhere and if I don’t show up, people will definitely notice.”

"For the moment, we get the hell outta dodge. We _don't_ wanna be here when that clean-up crew shows...beyond that..." Billy said, his voice catching as he shifted to his knees, "I don't know...." Fatigue was catching up with him, making his movements sluggish, only the lingering sense of urgency to be away from that place before Umbrella caught up with him kept him trying to move.

Edwin turned and reached behind him into the jumble that had been the Jeep’s storage area. “I don’t know what’s around this area. I haven’t been up here before.” Working on touch alone, he quickly located the large duffel bag that contained his Joe uniform, field med kit and weapon storage box. Pulling the bag over the seat, he settled it between himself and Billy and unzipped it. After feeling around for a few moments, he pulled out what he’d been searching for – his spare pair of glasses. Opening the hard shell case, he quickly settled the metal frames on his face.

"Let's...just go..."

“We might want to take anything useful with us.” Edwin sat forward a bit, his hands feeling around on the roof of the jeep. “I had a cell phone if I can find it.”

"Yeah...okay..."

Leaving Edwin to search for what he could, Billy tried the doors. The driver rear door was jammed shut by the abuse the vehicle had taken, but the passenger side opened without too much difficulty and Billy crawled out of the vehicle, collapsing outside as soon as he was free of it.

Edwin blindly searched what was now the floor of the vehicle for the phone but with no luck. With a defeated sigh, he turned his attention back to the storage area, feeling around in the darkness for what he sought. After several minutes, he was stowing away several bottles of water into the duffel bag next to him. Crawling back over to the front of the Jeep, he opened the glove box, the items within falling to the floor. It took him another quick search to locate the small folder containing the vehicle’s registration and insurance information. This he tossed behind him into the duffel. ‘No point in making it any easier for who ever they are.’ He also took a few moments to find the map that he had been using before he’d gotten lost and added that to the bag as well.

Patting the pockets on the light jacket that he wore, Edwin made sure that his wallet was still with him before zipping the duffel bag back up and sliding out of the Jeep to join Billy. If not for the faint illumination of the headlights, which were still on, Lifeline would have landed on the prone man. “Billy?” The medic knelt down next to the wounded man.

"I'll...be fine..." Billy replied, pushing himself back up until he could get to his knees. "Just...gimme a sec..." He'd reopened one of his wounds, he could feel it. But that lingering sense of urgency drove him on, just like it had been driving him for the last twenty-four hours. It sent him pushing himself well beyond his limits, and now that there was another person to worry about, it was only screaming at him more loudly. But for all his physical endurance, and all his strength, Billy was just about at the end of his rope.

Edwin nodded his head slowly, his dark eyes traveling over the other man and taking in his near exhausted state. He was about to suggest that they rest there for a bit so that he could take care of Billy’s injuries but then his eyes flicked to the body of the creature that had pursued them and he couldn’t help but shudder and reconsider. Unzipping the duffel bag, he reached in and took out one of the bottles of water and opened it. “Here, take a few sips.” Lifeline held the bottle out to Billy.

Taking the bottle in a hand that trembled only slightly, Billy nodded his thanks and took a sip. The water was warm, but tasted like heaven after running so long. "Since we came from opposite directions, I'll ask you. Are there any little motels or anything back the way you came? Somewhere we can hide out and maybe patch me up?" He asked quietly.

The medic thought for a moment before nodding his head. “Before I turned off the main highway and got lost, yeah I think I remember seeing a couple.”

“How far back, do you figure?”

Lifeline sighed, “I don’t know maybe an hour back or so. I’m not really sure; I kind of lost track of time once I got on this road, but it’ll be a bit of a hike on foot anyway.”

Billy nodded, taking a final sip from the water bottle and handing it back to Edwin before forcing himself to his feet. He wavered a little, then exhaled a soft breath and let his hand drop to one of the deeper gashes in his hip, pressing his jeans more tightly to it, to let the denim try to staunch the bleeding again. "Then let's get going."

“Wait a minute.” Edwin recapped the bottle and tossed it back into the duffel before reaching in and pulling out his field med kit. Flipping it open, he took out a large package of gauze. “At least let me do something about that,” he said motioning to crimson stain on Billy’s hip. “Getting somewhere safe won’t do you any good if you bleed to death before you get there.” Lifeline rose to his feet.

The former Marine almost protested, but caught himself and nodded; Edwin was right, and he knew it. The Tyrant wasn't chasing him anymore, and in the stillness, it would be easy to hear anyone or anything approaching long before it reached them. "All right..."

Tearing open the package, the medic removed the large rectangle of gauze. Reaching out, he lifted the hem of Billy’s shirt and pushing aside the tattered denim, swearing softly as the wound was revealed in the dim light. Pressing the gauze to the glistening darkness, he held it with one hand while kneeling down to retrieve a roll of tape from the kit. It only took him a few moments to quickly secure the makeshift bandage to his satisfaction. Replacing the tape, he stowed the kit back in the back and zipped it up. Settling the olive green canvas on his shoulder, he turned back to Billy. “All set.”

The Marine hadn't made a sound while Edwin was working, save a soft hiss when the gauze had been pressed into place. He put his hand protectively over the bandage and nodded. "Well keep off the road, but near it. I'd rather not be seen if Umbrella comes in the same direction you did..."

“Gotcha.” Lifeline adjusted the duffel a little before starting towards the woods that edged the road.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Edwin tried not to fidget as he waited for the young girl behind the desk to finish running his credit card information. He’d left Billy outside of the motel office and out of sight, while he’d gone inside to secure a room. The place wasn’t exactly four star quality but it looked clean and relatively quiet.

“Here you go,” the girl said as she handed him back his card along with the room key, a small triangular piece of plastic attached to it showing the room number. “Third from the end.”

“Thank you,” the medic replied, taking the items with a polite smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call the local towing company for you?”

Edwin waved off the offer, “No that’s okay. I’ve already called my auto club. They’ll have somebody here by morning to get it and bring a rental.”

“Well okay, if you’re sure . . .” the young woman smiled back a little shyly.

“Thanks anyway for the offer though.”

The girl nodded her blond head. “Well enjoy your stay, Mr. Steen.”

“Thanks.” Edwin picked up the duffel bag and headed out of the office closing the door firmly behind him. 

* * *

Billy was sagging against the side of the building when Edwin came back out, looking almost asleep on his feet. He'd said very little during their hike to the motel, and had complained not at all, although he had to have been in severe pain. Now, as Edwin approached, he looked over, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that look for?” Lifeline asked as he joined the other man, Billy’s face faintly lit by the parking lot lights.

The other man shook his head. "Doesn't matter....you manage to get a room okay?"

“Yeah,” Edwin held up the key. “Two double beds and nobody on either side of us.” His dark eyes flicked over the other man. “You going to make it?”

"I'll survive..."

Lifeline gave Billy a small smile and nodded his head. “C’mon,” he said with a nod of his head as he turned away and back towards the front of the motel.

Billy gripped his wound tightly, pressing the already soaked gauze down more tightly as he followed after Lifeline in a slow walk, the type generally meant to hide a stagger. He refused to pass out before they actually made it to their room.

Edwin glanced through the window as they passed the office, grateful that the blond girl wasn’t behind the desk as he and Billy made their way past it. The medic purposefully kept his pace slow, glancing back every so often at the injured man to see how he was faring. He knew that Billy was just about at the end, the exhaustion and blood loss finally taking their toll.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the room, Lifeline quickly unlocking the door and pushing it open before hurrying inside to turn on the light. Staggering in after him, catching himself on the door frame, Billy sagged heavily against it before pushing away and managing a few more steps into the room. He was about halfway to the closest bed before his strength at last gave out completely, and he crumpled soundlessly to the floor.

After setting the duffel bag down on one of the beds, Lifeline turned just in time to see the injured man go down. “Billy!” Hurrying over, Edwin stepped over Billy’s prone form to close the door before kneeling down next to him. Instinctively, he reached out and pressed his fingertips against the brunette’s neck to check his pulse, finding it a bit weak but still beating regularly. Taking Billy’s arm, he hefted him up and carried him over to the bed, nudging the duffel over as he laid the unconscious man down. Without wasting anytime, he quickly unzipped the bag and once again pulled out his med kit. Flipping it open he put everything else out of his mind and concentrated on treating Billy. 

* * *

“Duke?” The voice female voice came through over the comm link. “Duke, come in.”

“Here, Scarlett. What’s up?” The blond man put aside the papers that he had been reading.

“We might have a situation. Mainframe’s come up with something on the wire, you might want to come down here and see for yourself.”

Duke frowned, “What kind of situation?” The G.I. Joe team leader sat up straight in his chair.

“I’m not sure,” his flame-haired teammate replied. “But we think Lifeline might have run into some trouble.”

‘Lifeline?’ Duke was on his feet in an instant. “I’ll be right there.” 

* * *

The darkness that had engulfed Billy receded some, and he became aware of hands on him. He was very still, letting the rest of his mind try to claw its way out of the ether before he reacted. As it did, and he forced his eyes open again, he was greeted by pale walls and the dim light of a motel room lamp. And that realization brought with it the flood of recollection that told him just how he'd gotten there. He opened his eyes completely, looking towards Edwin, unable to do much more than force his eyes to move.

So intent on his task, Lifeline was barely aware of his patient watching him as he worked. He was in “his zone” as Mainframe had once joked; all his attention focused on doing what he could to aid Billy. The other man’s shirt and ripped jeans were once again pushed aside as he concentrated on the bloody wounds to the man’s hip and chest, cleaning them. He swore softly under his breath as he got a better look, amazed that Billy had been able to stay on his feet for as long as he had. Covering the wounds with fresh pieces of gauze, he paused momentarily to search in his med kit for something. 

* * *

“What’s the story?” Duke asked as he stepped through the door of the communications room.

“Mainframe picked up a security trip about fifteen minutes ago.” Scarlett turned to face her commander.

“Talk to me.” The blond man said as he approached the console where Scarlett was standing next to a seated man.

The Joe codenamed Mainframe turned in his chair to face Duke. “You know our true identities are top secret, so whenever someone makes an inquiry about one us under our real name, a security flag goes up. Usually it’s nothing to worry about, like when Alpine and his wife bought their new house and the mortgage company ran a credit check.”

Duke nodded. “Yeah, so what’s that got to do with Lifeline?”

“Somebody ran a check on his Jeep – the license plate and the VIN number.” Mainframe answered.

It was Scarlett who continued the story. “They did it through a back door, Duke. Not just with the car manufacturer but through the Department of Motor Vehicles, too. Whoever it was, they didn’t want anyone to know.”

Duke frowned. “Have you tried reaching him?”

Mainframe nodded, “I’ve been trying his comm link since the security breach came through, but no luck.”

The blond man’s frown deepened. “Get on the horn with Collins and see if he’s there yet, or if they’ve heard from him,” he instructed Scarlett. “Mainframe, I want you to see if you can trace whoever it was.”

“I’m on it already,” came the computer tech’s reply.

Duke nodded his head, his frown not lessening one bit. 

* * *

Billy watched Edwin silently as the man worked, his eyes memorizing the medic's face, build, and posture. He was more than just a doctor, the former Marine knew. His brain kept throwing images of Rebecca at him and it hit him; the man might be a field medic of some sort. 'Keep it to yourself for now, Coen,' he thought. 'Just be glad he isn't from Umbrella...'

Edwin pulled out a suture kit to stitch up the wound in Billy’s hip. Removing the gauze, he glanced back up to the other man’s face, seeing Billy’s opened eyes. “I’m going to have to sew this up to stop the bleeding. I can apply a local, but it’s still going to hurt like heck.”

Billy almost managed a chuckle at that, but shook his head. "No meds...I'll bite a pillow or something...."

Lifeline nodded and took a breath before he started. Once again, he shut everything else and focused on his work, the stitches precise and neat before he finished tying them off. Cleaning up the area around the wound once more, he covered it with a fresh piece of gauze and taped it down. Pushing up his glasses, he wiped his forehead on his sleeve.

As Lifeline worked, Billy had resorted to gritting his teeth hard against the pain; he had a pretty good pain tolerance, but it still hurt like a bitch. Once the fresh piece of gauze was taped down, he exhaled his breath in a shuddering sigh, his vision floating in and out again.

“You okay?” Edwin asked as he resettled his glasses and began to clean up. “I can give you something for pain if you want it.”

Billy shook his head a little. "I'll be fine...no drugs..."

The medic nodded his head in understanding. If he’d been in Billy’s shoes, he’d probably refuse too. Being drugged up on the company of someone you really didn’t know or trust wasn’t exactly a good idea, particularly if that someone might just be an enemy agent.

Tossing the used dressings and packaging in the trash, Lifeline once more dug into the duffel bag and took out the bottle of water that he’d given Billy earlier and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. “That . . . thing back there . . .” Edwin started as he sat down in a chair nearby. “What exactly what was it?”

With a grunt, Billy pushed himself up into a sitting position, moving carefully so as to not pull on the stitches. "It's called a Tyrant. It's a bio-weapon, like I said..."

“I know that’s what you said, and I’m up enough on current science to understand some of what that means, but . . . but where did it come from and what was it chasing you for?”

Billy debated internally for a few moments as to whether or not to try and explain. The story was, at best, unbelievable. On the other hand, though, Edwin _had_ seen the Tyrant, and that had a tendency to make people suspend their disbelief a little. Decision made, Billy spoke. "Have you ever heard of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals?"

The medic thought quietly for a few moments before nodding his head. “It sounds familiar. I’ve probably seen their name on some of the things we have back on the b -- on some of the supplies and medications that I use for work.”

'Let's upgrade that to definitely field medic...' Billy thought and nodded. "They're pretty big. And for the most part, they're legit. However, they've got a branch that the general public doesn't know about. A branch called White Umbrella."

Edwin nodded his head as he listened, glad that he had caught himself before he said “base”, hoping that it wasn’t so glaring that Billy had picked up on it. He wanted the other man to keep thinking of him as just a civilian emergency med tech until he could get in touch with Joe headquarters. He turned his attention fully to Billy as the man went on.

"They specialize in bio-weaponry. That Tyrant is apparently the crowning glory of their work, or at least the closest thing they have at the moment to what they're aiming for..."

Lifeline couldn’t help the shudder that went down his spine as he recalled the creature that had been separated from him by only auto glass. As a member of G.I. Joe, he’d seen and come into contact with a lot of strange things while battling against the international terrorist organization Cobra, but he’d never seen anything that had made his skin crawl like that Tyrant had. “Is it . . . was it – was it human?”

"Once," Billy affirmed with a nod.

“Good God,” Edwin put his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening his eyes once again, he looked at Billy. “How can they get away with doing something like that? Why hasn’t anyone reported it?”

"Umbrella's too spread out, they're too covert, and they tend not to leave witnesses..."

“We’ve got to tell someone.” Lifeline’s tone was resolute, his eyes intent on the man across from him.

"And just who do we tell? The police? The military, maybe?" Billy snorted, shaking his head. "Trust me, Umbrella's got 'em both in their pocket."

“I can’t believe that, not everyone. I know people who will listen.”

That earned Edwin a quirked eyebrow. "Oh really?" Billy said, not bothering to keep the disbelief or sarcasm from his tone. "Like who?"  

* * *

 

In a penthouse office at the top of the Extensive Enterprises building in New York City, two men sat across from one another at matching desks, their eyes riveted on matching computer monitors as text scrolled across the screen.

“Well it seems . . .”

“ . . . that the quarry has escaped.”

The two men looked up at one another, their eyes reflecting a mirror image of the other.

“Most unfortunate.” Said Tomax.

“Yes, Cobra Commander will be very displeased,” added his twin brother Xamot.

The two were identical twins, or had been before the injury that had left an angry looking scar down the right side of Xamot’s face. They had started out as mercenaries and then arms dealers, eventually amassing a fortune that now allowed them to run one of the largest and wealthiest business empires in the world. It was well known that they did business their way – which was often shady and less then professional – but what was not so well known was that Tomax and Xamot were also Cobra agents, the commanders of the elite Crimson Guard. It was also the twins who had first seen the potential in the work of White Umbrella and what it could mean to Cobra.

“We should not have allowed the Umbrella people to handle Mr. Coen’s apprehension.” Tomax’s voice was hard with anger.

“He’s injured. There were traces of his blood inside the vehicle.” Xamot tried to mollify his brother.

“Injured, but not dead thankfully.”

“He won’t get far. He and, “ Xamot glanced at the computer screen,” this Edwin Steen will be located shortly. They can’t have gotten far on foot and there aren’t many places for them to go.”

Tomax nodded his head. “True. All we have to do is wait for them to make a move or show themselves.”

“Don’t worry brother, everything will be back under our control in due time.”

Xamot glanced down at the monitor as he heard the ping of an incoming message. A small smile spread over his still handsome face as he read the new text. “It seems that the time is now.” 

* * *

Edwin grew a bit uncomfortable under Billy’s gaze, his dark eyes glancing up to the injured man’s face. “I uh . . . I have some friends in the military . . . uh, pretty high up.” He offered up, realizing how lame it sounded even to him.

"Uh-huh." Billy's expression was disbelieving, although there was an undercurrent of worry in the man's eyes. If Edwin _was_ military, then he'd have to try and get the hell away as quickly as he could. Furthermore, he wouldn't allow Edwin to take him anywhere near any military installations or hospitals -- the fewer people who knew where he was, the better.

“Look, they’re good people and they wouldn’t think that you were crazy either.”

"So just who _are_ you to have friends in such high places?" Billy asked, skirting the comment.

Lifeline considered for a few moments, but in the end he did the only thing he could do under the circumstances while hoping beyond hope that Billy wasn’t a Cobra agent as he’d first suspected. Reaching for his jacket, he reached into the breast pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out a plastic card about the size of a credit card and held it out to Billy. “Captain Edwin Steen, U.S. Army, currently assigned to the G.I. Joe team as a combat medic.”

‘SHIT!’  Billy tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible, but his eyes registered surprise and shock. ‘Bad news, Billy boy....Trying to avoid the military and be damned if you don't end up in the lap of not only a superior officer, but a god-damned Joe!’

During his time with the Marines, Billy had heard about the Joe team. They had utilized members from each branch of the service, taking the best of the very best, if he recalled correctly.

Edwin pulled the card back and slipped it into his wallet. “I probably should have said something before, but I wasn’t sure. I thought that you might’ve been a Cobra agent so I decided to play the dumb civilian.”

"Yes, Sir," Billy replied, the words coming out of his mouth more automatic than anything, his surprise and pain keeping him from catching the slip until it was too late.

Lifeline tucked the wallet back into his jacket. “I thought you might’ve had some military training. The way you moved through the woods and you’re a pretty crack shot, too.”

With a sigh, Billy laid back in the bed and closed his eyes. After what he'd been through, he was willing to risk execution, if it just meant he could spend a night not running. "Second Lieutenant William Coen, USMC Special Forces...." He said softly.

“At least we’re both on the same side.” Edwin said with a sigh.

That gave Billy a moment of pause. Edwin obviously didn't recognize his name. Not as a K.I.A., which Rebecca had said he was reported as, or as an escaped convict on the run. It made him wonder just how authentic that "Court Order" had been. ‘Or was it just one more game Umbrella was running? But why me?’ He thought. "Yeah..."

“If you know anything about the Joes, then you know it would be near impossible for this White Umbrella group to get inside.”

"I didn't think they'd be able to touch Special Forces, either," Billy replied softly.

“Is that what you were doing? Going undercover?”

"You...honestly don't know, do you?" Billy sounded both tired and confused. "Look, is there anyway you can check something out for me?"

Edwin’s brows quirked in puzzlement. “Yeah, maybe. What is it?”

"Can you find out if Regarthon Base was expecting any prisoners to be transferred in for execution?"

The medic’s puzzled look deepened as he regarded Billy. “Why?”

"Just humor me. If I'm right...I'll explain the whole thing to you."

Frowning slightly, Edwin considered Billy’s request for a few moments before rising from the chair and moving back to the bed where the duffel bag still sat. After rummaging around in it for a moment or two, he brought out his two-way communicator. Normally, he should have had it on him while he traveled, in case the Joes needed to call him back, but he’d ended up tossing it in the duffel bag with his uniform instead. Mainframe had his cell phone number and if he couldn’t reach Edwin one way, he more than likely could with the other. Flipping it on, he looked at the small LCD screen seeing that several attempts to reach him had already been made.

Billy lay silently in the bed, his eyes closed, literally saying his prayers. If things went badly, he'd just put his head on the block. If not, then maybe he could trust Edwin enough.... He sighed, hoping he hadn't just made a mistake.

Lifeline glanced at Billy before moving away towards the door. Opening it, he stepped outside into the cool air. 

* * *

“Lifeline! Where the hell have you been, buddy?” Mainframe’s voice boomed out from the communicator.

“It’s a long story.”

“We’ve been trying to reach you. Scarlett called up to Collins and they said you hadn’t arrived yet.”

Edwin sighed, “I uh . . . I, uh, ran into a little, uh, car trouble.”

“Man, are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine, but the Cherokee isn’t it. Jeeps and deer don’t mix well together.”

“Dude . . .”

Lifeline cut the other man off before he had a chance to finish. “Look Mainframe, I need you to do a favor for me.”

“Uh yeah, sure thing buddy. Whadda ya need?”

“I uh need you to find something out for me, but it’s kind of on the Q.T.”

The other end of the connection fell silent for a moment. “You’re not in some kind of trouble are you?”

“No no, nothing like that. I just need to find something out, but I don’t want anyone to know about it. It’s uh . . . it’s kind of personal business.”

Mainframe hesitated once again. “Uh, I dunno. You know if Duke finds out I’m doing personal stuff . . .”

“I know Mainframe, and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Look, I’ll owe you big if you do this for me, okay?”

“Well . . . since it’s for you, yeah I'll see what I can do.”

Edwin sighed in relief. “I need you to find out if Regarthon Base was expecting any prisoners in for execution.”

“Regarthon?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of important. I’d appreciate it if you could get on it ASAP.”

Mainframe’s voice sounded a bit puzzled. “Uh yeah, I’ll get right on it. Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Edwin replied with a nod of his head.

“Okay then. It might take me a few minutes, so I’ll give you a ring back.”

“That’s fine Mainframe. Thanks a lot.” Lifeline cut off the link and turned to look back in the door of the room, his dark eyes fixing on Billy’s prone form. Billy was staring at the ceiling of their shared motel room, his expression worried, maybe even a little scared. Little things kept making him start from his thoughts, and pain was keeping his brain hazy.

Now that Lifeline had a chance to get a better look at him, it was easy to see the signs of his long flight: the dark circles under his eyes, and the tight set of his jaw. Even now, bandaged as he was, he was ready to run if he had to. It was likely he wouldn't get far if it came up though.

Edwin came back into the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. “He’s going to call me back.”

"All right. I...appreciate this."

The medic moved away from the door, returning to the chair and sitting down. “Mainframe probably thinks I’m nuts; and for some reason he seemed to think that something had happened to me.”

"Like I said...once I have an answer...I might have enough information to finish explaining this to you..."

Lifeline regarded the Marine before nodding his head slightly. “Guess all we can do is wait then.” His voice sounded tired, the evening’s events finally catching up to him as well.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

“How’re you feeling?” Edwin asked Billy, his dark eyes on the Marine. The two had been sitting in silence for the better part of ten minutes, glancing at one another warily.

Viciously biting off the immediate reply to jump to his lips, Billy shrugged a shoulder slightly. "Not bad, all things considered....what about you? Holding up okay?" He replied quietly.

“I’ve had better days, that’s for sure,” Lifeline sighed a little. “Thought I’d seen some strange things in my time with the Joes, but ...” he trailed off for before shaking his dark head a bit. “I don’t think it’s really hit me yet.”

"I don't think so either," Billy agreed sympathetically; in this respect, he could feel for Edwin. He'd been a pretty hardcore military man in his own time in the service, and what he'd seen of the Umbrella creatures had left him a sobbing wreck as soon as he'd been on his own again and well away from Rebecca and Raccoon City.

“I...I just can’t believe that somebody – that somebody could do that to another human being.” Lifeline closed his eyes, but the image of the Tyrant refused to fade. “It’s...it’s just so...wrong.”

"Inhuman, immoral, and deliberately cruel...."

Edwin nodded his head slowly. “Cobra has done some things that made my stomach turn, but it was never – it’s was never anything like that. Even at its worst it was something that we could reverse.” The medic involuntarily shivered a little. “Something worse than Cobra...I don’t even want to believe it.”

"Try not to think about it," Billy urged quietly, unsure if he'd be able to do anything if Edwin slipped over the edge. "Not tonight..."

“How can I not think about it?” The medic opened his dark eyes and looked at Billy. “I – I can’t get the image of that thing out of my mind. It was like – like my worst nightmare brought to life.”

Billy nodded understandingly. "I know...that's the third one of those bastards I've seen....he's by far the nastiest critter, but he's not the only type out there..."

“Good God, you mean there are more things like that?” Edwin’s eyes widen slightly.

Billy nodded. "The virus is extremely adaptable."

“A virus did that?”

Another nod. "Yeah..."

“Well if it’s a virus ...” Lifeline paused for a moment while he thought. “There must be a cure; but if not, one could probably be found. Modern medicine can work miracles sometimes.”

"Yeah...maybe..."

“Try not to burst my bubble too badly,” Edwin said with a slight smile that he didn’t really feel. “I’m a medic, I’m used to believing in the power of medicine to heal.”

Nodding again, Billy returned the smile with one he didn't really seem to feel either. "And I used to believe that we were the good guys....." he said softly, lying back in the bed again and letting his eyes drift to the ceiling once more, studying the network of cracks in it.

“Yeah...we’re pretty far from the days when all the good guys wore white hats and the bad guys dressed in black. Today, you never know. Your next door neighbor could be building bombs in their basement.” Lifeline said with a sigh. “But if we didn’t stand up for what was right, then who would? Even on days when I don’t feel like it, I keep telling myself that what I’m doing is making a difference in the world.”

“...I used to tell myself the same thing..."

Edwin pushed his glasses up on his forehead and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips as he tried to stifle a yawn. He’d already been feeling the effects of the long drive before he’d encountered Billy on the road, and after their flight from the Jeep’s wreck, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. Glancing down at this watch, the medic wondered what was keeping Mainframe. True, he’d asked the former hacker to be as nondescript as possible while trying to find the information that Billy had asked for, but he’d expected to have heard something from his fellow Joe by now.

* * *

 From his vantage point, Tomax surveyed the motel though a pair of binoculars, while the handful of Cobra troopers that had accompanied he and his brother fanned out around the L-shaped building. The information that they had received from Umbrella had given this rather plain and unassuming building as the place where one Edwin Steen had recently used his credit card to purchase a room for the night – the same Edwin Steen that the destroyed Jeep had been registered to.

While Umbrella had been unable to confirm that the fugitive Billy Coen had been involved, the body of the Tyrant and the fact that the former Marine had been tracked to the general area made it more than possible that he might be with or had passed information to the man that they now sought.

“We’re in position, Commander.” The voice of one of the twins’ hand-picked Crimson Guard troopers crackled over the communicator around Tomax’s wrist.

“Excellent. Wait for my signal before moving in.” The scarred man replied as he dropped the binoculars.

* * *

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep," Billy said softly.

“Hey, who’s the medic here?” Lifeline replied with a faint smile as he resettled his glasses. “If anybody should be sleeping it should be you. You weren’t looking all that hot when I found you; and I bet our little trek through the woods didn’t help matters either.”

"I'll be fine. I don't sleep real well anyway. I can keep watch."

Edwin regarded Billy silently for a few moments before nodding his head slightly. Rising from the chair, he moved towards the other bed and sat down on the edge. Removing his glasses he set them down on the nightstand before leaving his Joe communicator next to it. Swinging his feet up on the mattress he took a few moments to get comfortable before allowing his dark brown eyes to finally close.

Billy watched Edwin quietly for a moment or two, a part of him still amazed that the medic trusted him enough to actually try and rest. ‘Guess some of 'em are still the good guys...’ he thought, sliding away from the bed and toward a window, gun in hand as he settled into a nearby chair to keep watch.

* * *

Mainframe scratched his head as he re-read the information on the monitor in front of him, still trying to figure out what Lifeline had wanted it for. It wasn’t like the medic to ask for personal favors and the fact that he had only made Mainframe more curious. He had also informed Duke that Lifeline had finally checked in, giving their commander the story of the car accident that the medic had relayed. Duke hadn’t looked very happy and Mainframe had a feeling that his friend would be called in for a personal visit once he returned to the base.

“Well buddy, I don’t know what you wanted it for, but here it is ...” With the tap of a few buttons, Mainframe signaled the medic. 

* * *

Edwin felt as if he had only just closed his eyes when they flashed open as his communicator began to trill. Pushing himself up on one arm, he reached over and flicked it on. “Lifeline, here.”

Billy had nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound, and his eyes snapped over to Edwin, relaxing only when he saw what had made the noise.

“Mainframe ...” Lifeline’s dark eyes flicked towards Billy as he sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side. As he listened to the man on the other end, he occasionally nodded his head and glanced in Billy’s direction, his face unreadable. “No, I got it, thanks. I really owe you one."

The medic listened intently as Mainframe continued to speak, a slight frown crossing his face. “I don’t know. No...well I had to leave it and walk to where I could use a phone...well, I kind of lost it...well the Jeep flipped and it fell somewhere...yeah, I know...what did he say...is he mad...no, I’ll handle it when I get back, but thanks anyway... I’m okay really, just a little shook up...I will, I will...thanks for your help...no, just curiosity – something I heard...no, it’s not important now...I promise...okay ...” Lifeline’s usual inexhaustible patience was starting to fail by the time he managed to get his teammate to say goodbye. Flicking off the communicator, he looked up at Billy.

Billy returned the gaze, feeling uncertain but determined not to show it. "Well?"

Edwin put the communicator back down on the nightstand before he answered. “According to Mainframe’s information, there hasn’t been an execution scheduled at Regarthon since 1996. In fact they haven’t even had any prisoner transfers there in almost as long.” The medic reached for his glasses and put them back on. “Why was it so important for you to know? Does it have something to do with that -- that creature?” Lifeline’s dark eyes were intent on Billy’s face as he asked his questions. “What does it mean?”

"Those sons of bitches...." Billy growled, looking away from Edwin and out at the night again. "It was a set-up...the whole thing was a set-up...."

The medic rose to his feet. “What’s going on, Coen? You said you would tell me once you got your information.” Lifeline took a few steps towards Billy.

"With all due respect, _Sir_ ," Billy said, grinding the last work through grit teeth. "Keep your fucking shirt on....I'm still in the process of putting it all together myself.... But I know that Umbrella wants to get a hold of me. Bad. Bad enough that they staged an entire court-martial and sentencing, and had me thinking I was going to be shipped off to Regarthon for execution."

“Look I just lied through my teeth and asked a friend of mine to do something that was probably illegal...” Edwin started, only to bite off his own angry comments as the explanation was given. He ran his hand through his already tousled dark hair. “So that’s why you wanted to know.”

Billy nodded. "I needed to know how much of a threat you were...."

“ . . and whether I would turn you in if I found out who you were ...” Lifeline supplied with a slight sigh.

"Or shoot me on sight, considering...."

“That wouldn’t be too likely,” the medic said softly to himself before shaking his head. “But how could a civilian corporation set up a fake military court martial?” He mused aloud. “That would mean that ...” Edwin trailed off as the implication hit him. “Good God.”

"I told you they had their hands in everything," Billy replied and sagged in his chair, the full import of his discovery settling around him like an iron weight.

Lifeline dropped down heavily to the edge of the bed that Billy had been occupying earlier. “No wonder you were so leery of me.”

"...Been leery of everybody..." Billy replied, his tone gentler than before. "No offense, Doc, but you've got no idea what I've been through in the last few years..."

Edwin nodded slightly. “I can’t even begin to imagine.” The medic looked at Billy. “I’m sorry, for snapping at you earlier.”

Billy shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We're both under a lot of stress...but now...that I know a little more...maybe you _can_ help me..."

The medic’s brows crooked a bit in puzzlement. “How so?”

"At the very least, by helping me out until I'm well enough to go my own way again..."

“I’d like to help you out but...“

"But nothing. You're in this at least as deep as I am, Doc, and they're going to be looking for you, too."

* * *

“Crimson Guard, prepare to move out. Our targets are in the third room from the end. Nobody opens fire until Tomax or I say so, we want to keep this as quiet as possible.” Xamot’s eyes once again scanned the parking lot of the motel, before he started moving.

* * *

"For me? Why? Nobody but that Tyrant-thing knows that I picked you up and it’s dead.” Lifeline’s frown deepened slightly.

"And whoever happened to get a hold of that Jeep after we left it behind. I got thrown around quite a bit, and I _was_ kinda bleeding at the time," Billy replied.

Edwin put his hand to his face. “That’s what Mainframe was talking about...“ he murmured.

"Clue me in?"

The medic dropped his hand. “After he gave me the info on Regarthon, he said something about the Jeep and kept asking me if I was okay.” Lifeline looked up at Billy. “He said that somebody had run a check on the tags.”

"Shit....Shitshitshit...." Billy said, moving to his feet. "How'd you pay for this room? Cash or credit?"

“Credit card,” Edwin replied, an extremely puzzled look on his face.

"We need to get moving...now. If they traced your car, they can trace your card..." Billy was already moving toward the door, although his movements were stiff with pain.

Lifeline’s puzzled look deepened, even as he rose to his feet and moved to retrieve his duffel bag and communicator. Billy sighed softly as he flicked off the safety on the gun. Stepping in front of Edwin, he eased the door open and looked outside, his gun kept low and mostly out of sight, in case he really _was_ being paranoid.

* * *

 “Brother, we have movement.”

Tomax’s voice came through the comm link, stopping Xamot in his tracks. “Where?”

“The target door.”

“Crimson Guard hold your position,” Xamot spoke the order almost immediately, his eyes fastening on the door in question. 

* * *

 “What’s the plan?” Lifeline asked softly over Billy’s shoulder.

“I'll head out first. If there's anyone looking, I'll draw their attention and their fire. Besides, they'll probably look for me first, anyway. Make for the woods. We'll have an advantage there. Do what you've gotta to keep from getting caught.”

Edwin wasn’t sure he liked Billy’s plan, but at the moment, he couldn’t think of anything better. “Wait a minute,” he said before fishing around in the duffel bag. Pulling out a metal locked box, he quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. “Here, take this.” Flipping the lid open, he reached in and took out his Joe-issued Baretta and handed it to Billy.

Billy smiled a little at that. "Thanks, Doc..."

"Somebody might as well put it to some use." Removing the two clips inside, he slipped them in the back pockets of the Marine's jeans before tossing the empty box on the chair nearby. "Ready when you are."

Exhaling a slow breath, Billy shoved aside the pain pulling at him, letting himself sink into his "military mode" as he stepped slowly from the room. 

* * *

 “Commander, they’re moving out.”

Xamot nodded his head, his own position giving him a clear view of the door.

“Should we move in, sir?”

“No, hold your positions. Lets see what they’re up to.” 

* * *

 Edwin waited and counted to ten before slipping out of the door after Billy, keeping his back against the outside wall. The dimly lit parking lot looked deserted as the medic’s dark eyes quickly scanned the area.

"So far, so good...." Billy whispered back to Edwin.

The medic nodded his dark head slightly as he looked at Billy’s shadowed profile. “When ever you’re ready.”

"Let's move....keep to the shadows as much as possible...."

“Gotcha.” Edwin’s eyes were on the Marine, waiting for him to move. 

* * *

 “Xamot, they appear ...”

“...to be on to us. Yes, I can see that my brother.”

“I suggest that we follow them ...”

“ ...and strike when they are away from the motel. My thoughts exactly Tomax.”

* * *

Billy headed off, his steps silent as he made his way away from the motel and into the woods. He kept to the light only enough for Edwin to keep up with him, but was otherwise as stealthy as he could be. He didn't really want to fight; in truth, he wasn't ready for it and he knew it. But he'd die before he let Umbrella get too close to him again.

Lifeline followed the Marine on silent feet, aware that Billy was trying to take it easy on him which was of course unnecessary. As a member of G.I. Joe, he’d had to go through the same training as everyone else, including combat and stealth training. His tread was just as light as Recondo’s or Low Light’s, and as they passed into the woods, not even a twig or a leaf crunched underfoot.

Impressed by Edwin's ability to follow him, Billy caught himself and shook his head. ‘Good thing the good captain behind me hasn't decided to pull rank so far....But time to take the kid gloves off...he's not a civilian, and I don't have time to coddle a pacifist...’ he thought to himself as he quickened his pace a little.

Edwin had no problem keeping the pace that Billy set, although he started to worry just how long the Marine could keep it up with his injuries. As they moved deeper into the woods, the medic began to relax a bit as it appeared that whoever Billy had been worried about had apparently not found them yet.

* * *

“They’re moving deeper into the woods.” The masked Crimson Guard trooper saluted as he stood before Tomax and Xamot.

“Have the men ...” Tomax started.

“... circle around them.” Xamot finished. “Once they’re surrounded, ...”

“...then move in.” Tomax looked at his twin. “We’ll catch Coen and his accomplice,”

“...in one fell swoop.” The scarred man smiled at his brother.

* * *

 Billy kept at a fairly brisk pace until his aches forced him to slow. He called a halt, and listened intently as he took a moment to catch his breath. Lifeline immediately dropped down on one knee next to the other man, his shadowed face full of worry. Reaching out, he put his hand lightly on Billy’s back. “You alright?” he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Billy nodded a little, although he was feeling anything _but_ all right. "Just need...a sec...to catch my breath..."

Edwin’s hand slid away as he nodded his head and sat back. “Looks like they haven’t caught up to us yet.”

The words had no sooner left the medic’s lips when two thin blue beams of light shot out of the darkness around them. “Get down!” Lifeline said hurriedly as he threw his arm around the Marine and pulled him down to the damp forest floor.

Billy had little time to do more than hiss in a breath as he was pulled to the ground, his vision streaked from the two beams of light. Blinking, he hissed at Edwin, "What the fuck was that?!"

Edwin ducked his head down farther as another pair of lasers shot out over their heads. “Laser rifles...Cobra laser rifles,” Edwin’s voice held a note of surprise.

"I'll ask you more about it in a minute," Billy replied tensely, eyes darting about to try and find more suitable cover for the two of them before he started exchanging shots.

The unseen marksman fired another series of laser shots over the heads of the two men, and Lifeline was sure that it wouldn’t be too long before more joined it. “We’ve got to get out of here,” he whispered to Billy, his dark eyes trying to peer through the inky darkness as he hesitantly lifted his head a bit and looked around.

"No argument out of me, Sir. You lead, I'll cover you...."

Lifeline’s eyes snapped towards Billy, his mouth opening as if to speak before shutting with a snap. The medic seemed to consider something for a few moments. Without a word he slowly rose to his feet a little and started to scuttle away in the direction that the two had originally been heading – away from the Cobra shooter. He had only moved a couple of feet away before another volley of laser blasts shot out over his dark head. Billy used those shots to find the men holding onto the weapons, and squeezed off a shot or two in reply, starting to move after Edwin, covering the other man's retreat.

Edwin took just a split second to glance back at Billy before he continued moving forward towards a thicker copse of trees, ‘Cobra? What the heck is Cobra doing here?’ He didn’t have the time to pursue the many questions that were swirling around in his mind; and as another series of laser blasts arced over his head, he dove through the dense covering that had been his target. A few moments later, Billy joined him, kneeling. The gun Edwin had lent him was still pointed unwaveringly at the path they'd come down. A laser blast passed close enough to him to leave a tiny cut on his right temple, and he hissed softly, moving further behind the cover. “Our only hope is to lose them in these woods.” Lifeline whispered, his eyes darting to and fro, ears alert for sounds of pursuit.

"Lead on. I'll keep 'em off your ass as long as I can and follow you...."

Edwin looked at Billy silently for a few moments before slowly nodding his head and starting forward once more. The medic was feeling a bit uncomfortable at being in the lead. Despite his rank, he’d always been more than happy to be a follower than a leader when it came to participating in missions with the Joes. As he moved farther into the dense covering, he could vaguely hear voices shouting to one another while the unmistakable sound of laser fire seemed to dim as well. Suddenly, Billy grabbed Edwin's arm and yanked him behind a tree, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep him from crying out in surprise. "Keep still. There's a couple of 'em headed this way," He whispered into the field medic's ear, hoping to head off a struggle before he ended up hurt.

The two Cobra Crimson Guards walked carefully, their scarlet-helmeted heads swinging back and forth as they moved forward, their rifles up and ready to shoot at the first sign of anyone or anything. Lifeline’s eyes widen slightly behind his glasses as he got a glimpse of the blood-red uniforms that passed his and Billy’s hiding place. ‘Crimson Guard!’ Suddenly one of them stopped and turned around, the dark visor of his helmet swinging from one side to the other as he surveyed the area behind him. Satisfied after a few moments, he turned back around and joined his companion, the two of them slowly edging away from the two men.

Once the two Crimson Guards were far enough away, Billy released Edwin and began creeping away from them, his steps completely silent. He was trusting Edwin to follow him, and hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds. Given the circumstances, he was getting the impression he had a little more experience than the medic did.

Lifeline breathed a deep sigh of relief once the Marine let him go, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Without a word he adjusted the straps of the duffel bag on his shoulder and automatically followed the dark-haired man just as he would have Flint, Beach Head or any of the other members of the Joe team.

Billy's path was meandering; they had precious little of anywhere to actually go, and the Marine was more than a little paranoid about being discovered. He kept his ears tuned in to catch the slightest sound out of place. Edwin kept his eyes riveted on Billy’s back, frowning whenever he saw the Marine starting to waver. He knew that Billy needed to rest before he collapsed completely, but as they moved deeper into the woods, the medic knew that there would be little chance of that. Thankfully however, there had not been any signs of pursuit since the two Crimson Guardsmen had passed them earlier and as they moved farther away from where they had encountered them, Lifeline started to relax a little.

It was a long while before Billy relaxed himself. Only when he was completely sure they'd eluded their pursuers did he finally permit himself to sit, desperately wanting a cigarette, but not daring to deprive his lungs of oxygen at this point.

Lifeline dropped down to the ground heavily next to Billy, dropping the duffel next to him. Unzipping it, he rifled around inside for a moment before pulling out a sealed bottle of water. Opening it, he then nudged the Marine and offered it to him. Billy smiled faintly, and took the bottle. He eased down a few sips, then another swallow before handing it back over and switching on the safety on the Baretta. "It's a nice weapon," He remarked quietly, when the silence grew too tense for his tastes. "But it's a little stiff....You really don't use it much, do you?"

Edwin shook his dark head before putting the bottle of water to his lips and taking a couple good sips. “Only for my yearly marksmanship test,” he said softly, not looking at Billy. “If I wasn’t required to have it, I wouldn’t.” He recapped the bottle and tossed it back into the duffel.

"Don't meet many medics like you," Billy admitted, smiling a bit.

Lifeline titled his head curiously. “What’s that mean?”

"It means that most of the medics I've dealt with have had no problems at all turning a gun on an enemy soldier. Civilians, no way, and definitely not friendly troops...but you get what I mean."

Edwin nodded slightly. “From what I’ve found, violence never solved anything. Compassion and selflessness are much better weapons to fight with if you ask me.”

The faint smile on Billy's face took on a sad edge. "Yeah...maybe..."

“I know I’m some kind of crackpot. Why would somebody who thinks the way I do join the military?” Lifeline drew his knees up and rested his elbows on them. “Because I wanted to try to make a difference, to help people.” He glanced at Billy, “Since I’ve been with the Joes, we’ve done a lot of good – and not just in fighting off Cobra and other terrorists. We’ve helped sandbag towns against flood waters and rebuilt them after hurricanes and tornadoes...given out vaccinations to people who couldn’t afford them on their own... the very opposite of what most people think we do.”

"Hey, don't get defensive," Billy said softly, his tone taking on a subdued gentility that hadn't been there before. "I'm one of the good guys, remember? Believe me, I wish more people thought like you did..."

“Sorry ...” Edwin’s voice was soft. “Guess I’m just used to people thinking I’m a nut or a wimp or something.”

"It's okay. Compared to you, I probably come across as kind of a thug..." Billy replied with a shrug.

“No,” the medic said with a slight smile and a shake of his head. “There’s a few of the guys I work with who definitely ‘out thug’ you.”

Billy smiled at that. "Oh really?"

“Beach Head, Duke...Leatherneck...they’re all pretty hard-boiled soldiers.”

Nodding, Billy let it go at that, secretly pleased beyond belief that his recent year spent locked away hadn't outwardly affected him too much.

Lifeline pushed his glasses up on his face and rubbed at his eyes with his fingers while he tried to stifle a yawn. “What’s the plan, soldier-boy?”

"We find somewhere to rest. Neither of us is going to travel easily much further, and I'd rather you don't have to cart me around."

Edwin nodded his head. “Not much in the way of choices as far as rest goes. Looks like trees, trees and more trees.”

"Could be worse."

“True,” the medic resettled his glasses. “We could be guests of the Cobra Crimson Guard.”

"I'm making you explain this to me in the morning, you realize that, right?" Billy said, offering Edwin a tiny smile.

“If I can; I’m still trying to figure out what they were doing out here.”

"We'll worry about it then."

Edwin nodded slowly. “Sounds like a plan,” he said with a small smile, his voice sounding tired.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find a good place to bed down for the night."

Lifeline nodded once again as he started to rise to his feet, grabbing his duffel bag as he did so.

 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Edwin trudged behind Billy, the two of them still tramping through the woods as the late morning sun filtered through the treetops. They’d managed to find a small clearing that was well concealed by thick brush to spend the rest of the night, the Marine insisting that they take turns on watch. They’d slept late into the morning before moving out, eventually finding themselves traveling parallel to what looked like a highway, although the passing traffic was rather light. Their breakfast had consisted of water and half of an energy bar each that the medic had found in the bottom of his duffel bag.

As they had walked, Lifeline filled Billy in on the Crimson Guard and Cobra – well, as much as he was allowed to barring anything that was considered top secret information. The Marine already had a basic idea of who Cobra was, which had made things much easier. Edwin still couldn’t guess what the Crimson Guard had been doing there – he doubted very seriously that they had been looking for him – and it still puzzled him.

When Lifeline was done telling his tale, they walked on in silence. Billy slowly let his mind process everything he'd been told. "So...were they after you, then?"

Edwin shook his head, his face marred by a slight frown. “I don’t think so – I mean, why? What would be the point? If they were going after Joes then why not go after somebody more important, like General Hawk or Duke? And why send the Crimson Guard? Usually they’d just send out some grunts or B.A.T.s. No . . . I think they were after somebody else, but us running out of that motel must have caught their attention so they came after us.”

Something clicked in Billy's mind, the realization stopping the Marine dead in his tracks. "You wondered before who could have helped a civilian organization stage a full-blown court martial..."

Lifeline almost bumped into the Marine, as he stopped abruptly. “Cobra?” His voice held the same tone of disbelief as the look on his face.

"Umbrella specializes in bio-weapons....Tyrants would have a tremendous military application, just as soon as they're easier to control.... For a group of folks trying to take over the world, it would give 'em a definite advantage."

Edwin frowned, his mind swirling with implications he didn’t like. “Cobra isn’t above human experimentation, as Iceberg found out when they injected him with killer whale DNA, but it was never anything on the scale of that thing last night.” Lifeline fell silent as he thought, his dark brows furrowing a bit more before he looked back at Billy. “Umbrella is a private corporation?”

"Far as I know, yeah.....Killer whale DNA?"

“A long story . . .” The medic said with small smile that was gone just as quickly as it appeared. “Cobra supposedly has ties to a multi-national holding company called Extensive Enterprises. Supposedly the two brothers who run it are also the captains of the Crimson Guard.”

"Go on."

“ _If_ Cobra has some kind of interest in Umbrella, then it would stand to reason that they’d be the one’s handling it.” Edwin looked at Billy, “Which means that they might have been after _you_ and not me.”

"Fuck...." Billy shook his head. "Then we need to get you somewhere safe as quick as possible..."

Lifeline nodded his dark head. “And I need to contact headquarters and let them know what’s going on.”

That said, the Marine fell into thought again, trying to figure out just where he ought to go once Edwin was taken care of.

“Once Duke hears your story and we can corroborate it, then I’m sure all that stuff with Regarthon can get cleared up.”

"It's not that simple. Your boys might listen to me, but for all I know, going into a base with you may land me right back in a military prison...or worse."

“But if we can stop Cobra and Umbrella, then you’d be a hero with a clean record – maybe even a commendation.” Edwin’s tone was earnest. “Who knows, maybe they’d even offer you a job with the Joes.”

"And if not?"

“And if not, what?” Lifeline asked.

Billy sighed. "Nevermind."

“I saw that thing, too, Billy. Even if no one else believes us, I _know_ that General Hawk and Duke would. They’ve seen too many strange things associated with Cobra not to at least think it’s possible. Once they hear what Mainframe found out, then I know they wouldn’t let you get railroaded.”

"Let's just worry about getting you somewhere safe first. We'll worry about the rest later."

Edwin signed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Arguing with Billy was obviously pointless, the Marine was just as stubborn as any he had ever met during his tenure with the Joes. ‘Must be something in the water at boot camp,’ he thought to himself.

Billy's own brain was spinning. He needed to get the hell away from Edwin and fast. The medic seemed like a nice enough guy, but he didn't really have a good grasp on the scale of the risk Billy would be taking, and Billy didn't relish the idea of prison or more time in a padded cell. ‘And there has to be records somewhere...I didn't imagine that time in the institution.’

Adjusting the straps of the duffel bag a bit, Edwin stepped around Billy and resumed walking. “C’mon, maybe we can find someplace to get something to eat, I’ve got some cash on me.”

Billy followed along silently, although he couldn't help but smile a bit. "All right." 

* * *

 Edwin stepped out of the shower stall, one towel wrapped around his hips while he used another to rub at his wet dark hair. He and Billy had lucked out and come across the truck stop just as his stomach was really starting to growl with hunger. Gratefully, it didn’t seem to be too busy and there had been showers available for long distance haulers which Edwin had seized upon almost immediately. With a grateful sigh, he sat down on the bench in the small locker room next to where he had left his clothes.

Billy was a few steps behind, glancing about a little nervously before stepping out and toweling his own hair. He had very few identifying features, but the tattoo that covered his arm from shoulder to wrist was hard to hide. It made him all the more grateful for the clean clothing Edwin had been able to provide for him, which included a long-sleeved plaid shirt.

Lifeline ran his hand through his towel-dried hair, ruffling it a bit before his hand slid down to his chin, feeling the stubble there. He glanced up when Billy joined him, squinting a little as he peered at the other man. Reaching for his glasses, he settled them on his face and took another look at Billy, his dark eyes going to the tribal style tattoo. Feeling eyes on him, Billy's eyes flicked over to the medic. "What do you think?"

“It’s quite a tattoo,” Edwin replied, tilting his head slightly so that he could read the lettering. “Mother Love?”

"Yep. Got it not long after I joined the Corps."

“Must be a Marine thing,” the medic said with a chuckle.

"What's a Marine thing?"

“Tattoos,” Edwin replied. “I think every Marine I’ve ever met had at least one. Gung Ho has the Marine insignia right across his chest,” he said indicating the middle of his chest with his hand. “Of course his chest is five times the size of mine,” Lifeline added with a chuckle.

Billy chuckled. "At least his is easier to hide." He shook his head. "I don't remember what the hell I was thinking, having it put on my arm."

“It’s different.”

"I don't really regret it..." Billy started dressing slowly, doing his best not to aggravate his injuries. He'd need to replace the dressings later, or have Lifeline do it. But there was nothing to do about it at the moment.

Edwin rose to his feet and started to dress as well. “There was a guy that was with us for a while who was in the Navy that had a lot of tattoos. He’d gotten most of them in places that he’d been to, and had a couple he wished he’d never gotten. One of them was this huge dragon that took up most of his back. It was a beautiful piece of work, but it took forever to heal up.”

"I can only imagine. I know mine took forever to heal, and it itched like crazy. But no one really noticed, since it was hidden under my BDUs. I didn't take that jacket off unless I absolutely had to."

Lifeline chuckled a little. “He used to have somebody cover his with plastic and tape in the morning so it didn’t rub on his white shirt.”

"Thankfully, I could do that on my own," Billy replied with a laugh, then gripped his hip with a wince.

Edwin was just getting ready to slip his t-shirt over his head when he noticed the wince. Closing the short distance between them, he immediately went to Billy’s side. “What is it?”

Billy kept his hand tightly over the wound. "Just pulled the gash the wrong way...I'll be fine."

Lifeline frowned a little, his dark eyes going to Billy’s bandages for a few moments. “Those dressings need to be changed.”

"Yeah, probably. But I don't want to stay here too long."

Edwin nodded, “Just long enough to get something to eat and then I’ll call in.”

"Okay..."

Pulling the t-shirt over his head, Edwin moved back towards where his remaining clothes were and finished dressing. Billy continued to dress, hampered a little by the renewed pain, but not much. Once he was fully clothed again, he turned toward Edwin. "Bout ready?"

Lifeline looked up as he finished tying his shoes, “All set.” Rising to his feet, he picked up the used towels and tossed them towards the bin in the corner.

"Then let's get moving."

“Yes, Sir” the medic said with a smile as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards the door with Billy.

Chuckling, Billy fell into step with Lifeline. "No sirs. You outrank me, Sir," he said with a grin.

“Then let’s pick up the pace, soldier, this officer is starving.” 

* * *

 The diner was a nice, comfortable place. It reminded Billy of a few of the ones he'd been to with his father when he was young. Good quality diners were the same everywhere, and there was a kind of universal familiarity that came with the clatter of plates and dishes, and the waitresses who were either bubbly and sweet, or so jaded you couldn't help but find them endearing anyway.

Edwin had the fork in his hand as soon as the plate hit the table in front of him. The only real meal he’d eaten in the past twenty-four hours had been breakfast the day before. He hadn’t bothered to stop for lunch, instead quickly swallowing down a couple of nutrition bars while he drove, intending to find a place for dinner later on. Finding Billy had changed all that. The medic couldn’t help but take an appreciative sniff, the smell of mashed potatoes and meatloaf making his mouth almost water.

Billy was feeling almost the same way, although his appetite was being more fickle. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to sit down to a decent meal, and decided it didn't matter. As long as he took the meal slowly, it shouldn't really make a difference, he knew.

Lifeline tucked into his meal, smiling a little as he chewed a mouthful of meatloaf, his eyes glancing up at the television over the counter noticing that the local news was on. The anchor was a petite blond woman whose face was grave as a tiny headline reading "Will the bloodbath begin again?" flashed across the screen. The story was succinct and to the point. A former Marine, convicted of the slayings of 23 people, his own unit among them, was on the loose, and had taken a hostage. The Marine was considered armed and extremely dangerous, and people were urged to call into their local law enforcement agencies if the man or his hostage were spotted.

Edwin stopped in mid-chew as he listened, his dark eyes riveted to the screen along with those belonging to several others in the diner. The newswoman continued on, giving a brief overview of where the Marine had last been sighted and what he was wearing. She then gave a brief description of the alleged hostage, “who has been identified as Edwin Steen of Seattle, Washington. Authorities believe that Steen had been traveling through the area when he somehow encountered Coen and was taken hostage. Steen’s wrecked vehicle was found . . .”

Edwin felt as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

“Here are photos of both Coen and his hostage. If you have seen either one of these men, please do not try to apprehend them yourself and contact law enforcement officials immediately.” The screen quickly flicked to side by side pictures of both he and Billy. His looked like it was taken from his driver’s license, and Billy’s an apparent mug shot, complete with name and serial number.

Although Billy hadn't heard most of the story, he'd clued in damn fast at the sound of his own name, and paled considerably. Never had he been so glad he'd taken the time to put Edwin’s jacket on before they'd come in. Between it and the facial stubble, Billy blended in somewhat. He looked at the medic quickly. "We need to get the hell out of here....now," he hissed lowly.

Without a word, Lifeline nodded his assent and put the fork down. Digging into his pocket, he quickly tossed out more than enough to cover their meals and grabbed his duffel bag which had been on the seat next to him.

Billy's movements were deliberately casual; a layman wouldn't have noticed anything out of place. But anyone who knew just a little more would see that the Marine was thoroughly shaken and the look in his eyes resembled that of a cornered beast, bordering on a kind of all-consuming panic. The expression was gone as quickly as it had appeared, however, and Billy tilted his head slightly toward the door, turning silently and walking toward it.

Edwin slid out of the booth, trying to keep his eyes straight ahead instead of glancing at the other diners. He tried to follow Billy’s lead and look casual, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that every eye in the place was on the two of them and he tensed up, waiting for somebody to recognize them and shout.

No one did. A few people looked up, irritated the two men were interfering with their ability to listen to the story, the Anchor still giving some background on Billy, stressing not only caution because of his prison time, but due to his time institutionalized as well. "Just what we need," one of the patrons remarked. " _Another_ deranged psycho-killer running around..."

It was the last thing Billy heard before he stepped out on the street. The sunlight striking his vision hit him like a physical blow, and he felt both dizzy and nauseous. Taking a deep breath, he tried to shake the two feelings as he waited for Edwin to join him.

Lifeline was only a few steps behind the other man, joining him in just seconds later. The medic’s face also looked a little pale, the transitional lenses of his glasses darkening to hide his eyes from view. Just then a police car turned into the parking lot, pulling into one of the empty slots out front. As the officer climbed out, he waved to several people milling near the gas pumps and was greeted in return.

"This way," Billy hissed, moving casually away from the diner, feeling somewhat dazed, putting his back to the officer and feeling his stomach lurch with the looming, and wholly irrational, certainty he was somehow carrying a big target on his back.

Edwin automatically followed Billy, once again trying to adopt his casual gait and not glance back at the police car. Any minute he knew, someone would raise an alarm, flooding the area with police and other law enforcement officers. As soon as a small side alley presented itself, Billy stepped into it, sagging against the building. "Fuck...fuckfuckfuck...." he hissed softly to himself.

Lifeline slid around the corner and pressed his back against the wall next to Billy, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His hand immediately went to his chest, feeling his heart as it hammered in his chest. “God, what’re we going to do now?”


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

Lifeline glanced nervously at the two men on either side of him as the elevator car continued its slow ascent. He’d taken a huge gamble spilling everything to Mainframe, Gung Ho, Mutt and Lift Ticket. It hadn’t been easy and he could tell that they were skeptical, but in the end Gung Ho and Mutt had agreed to help him since Mainframe was unable to leave Joe Headquarters due to some sensitive computer installation work that was going on and Lift Ticket had been called out on a mission. 

The medic had also asked Mainframe to dig up what he could on Billy’s service record and the charges that had been brought against the Marine resulting in his court martial. The four of them had looked everything over, including transcripts from Billy’s trial. Apparently the transcripts had been more than enough to convince Gung Ho and Mutt that Edwin wasn’t delusional and that something fishy had definitely been going on. 

Lifeline had a harder time however with Duke, the Joe’s mission commander, when he’d returned to headquarters. The blond man had been relentless in his questioning; and despite Edwin’s readily rehearsed story that he had managed to escape unharmed from Coen and return to the base, Duke had made his displeasure known quite well. The medic had left his commander’s office red-faced, having never received such a verbal dressing down from a fellow officer in all his time in the army. 

Through Mainframe, Edwin had discovered that Billy was being held, under close guard, in a private room at a local hospital near where he’d been arrested. The former Marine had taken a bullet during the standoff that had ensued so that Lifeline could make his own getaway from the scene. It was during a newscast reporting on Billy’s capture that Edwin had began to formulate the plan which he, Gung Ho and Mutt were now undertaking. Lifeline knew it was risky, knew that it could cost him his career and land him in the brig with a court martial of his own, but he couldn’t leave Billy to the mercy of the authorities; or worse, Umbrella and Cobra. 

Once again with Mainframe’s help, he now carried forged transfer papers ordering the local authorities to surrender Billy to military custody, and as the car arrived on the designated floor, Lifeline closed his eyes and prayed silently that he wasn’t just about to step out and into a whole lot of trouble.  

* * *

 

 Within his room, Billy was floating on a haze of pain and painkillers. The hospital staff had been trying to keep him pretty heavily sedated since he'd been admitted to the hospital. Since his wound wasn't completely debilitating, they'd also been keeping him in a straight-jacket, and that fact alone was enough to make the Marine realize in some corner of his mind that it was a damn good thing he was sedated. He'd probably have gone half out of his mind if he hadn't been. 

However, he was also not nearly as heavily drugged as the hospital staff would have liked, which meant he could hear and remember everything that was going on, even if he was lethargic as all hell and having trouble concentrating on any conscious line of thought very long. The only thought that kept sliding through his mind was the vague wondering as to whether or not Lifeline had gotten away safely. 

* * *

 

Junkyard made a small whining sound, the Rottweiler looking up at his master as the door to the elevator slid open. “It’s alright Junk,” Mutt said, patting the dog on the head before stepping out, his eyes automatically darting to and fro as he waited for his companions to disembark. Gung Ho followed, the big bald Cajun tugging irritably at the sleeves of the MP jacket that Lifeline had cajoled him into wearing. Just as Mutt had done, Gung Ho’s eyes quickly scanned the near deserted hallway before moving his large frame to the side so that the third member of their party could exit. 

Edwin took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator car, the forged transfer papers clutched in his hand. He also wore an MP uniform, “borrowed” from headquarters by Mutt. The door to the elevator was just closing behind them when they were accosted by a police officer stationed in front of a door several steps to their right. “This floor is off-limits,” the uniformed man said, his hand resting on the handle of the gun at his hip. 

Trying to quell his nervousness, Lifeline stepped forward. “We’re here to take custody of Lieutenant Coen.” Edwin tried to keep his voice as steady as possible as he brandished the papers at the officer. “Here is the official transfer request from the Department of Defense.” Almost non-nonchalantly, Gung Ho and Mutt moved on either side of Edwin as he spoke to the officer. 

“What? What transfer? Nobody said anything to me about it.” The officer’s hand tightened on the handle of his gun. 

“Lieutenant Coen is a military prisoner, therefore he’s our responsibility.” 

The police officer looked at the trio, and Edwin could see that he was unsure. “I think you’ll find the paperwork is all in order,” the medic said, his tone crisp and professional. 

The officer took the papers from Lifeline’s outstretched hand and looked down at them for a few moments before looking back up, his eyes darting to the trio once again. “It looks like everything is complete,” he stepped away from the door. “He’s in there. They’ve got him sedated and secured.” 

Edwin nodded his head. “Mutt you stay here. Gung Ho, you’re with me.” Without another word to the police officer, the medic stepped towards the door and opened it.  

* * *

 

Billy's eyes swung lazily over to the door as it opened again. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered, but it seemed too early yet for the doctors to be seeing to him. Lifeline’s dark eyes widened behind his glasses as they fell on the Marine and it took all he had not to rush forward. “Sergeant close the door,” he instructed Gung Ho, aware that the police officer was watching them. Without a word, the big Cajun did as he was instructed, leaning against the closed door as his eyes fell on the man in the hospital bed. 

'What the hell?' Billy thought, and blinked slowly, unable to let himself believe what he was seeing. There were two MPs standing in the room now, and one of them sounded an awful lot like Lifeline. 

“What...th'hell..are you doing here?" he managed to murmur, the words thick and slurred. "You're...not supposed to be here...no MP..." 

Edwin put a finger to his lips in warning as he stepped closer to the bed. “We’re here to get you out,” he said softly as he stopped at Billy’s bedside, his eyes flicking over Billy’s bound form. The sedated Marine looked at Edwin like he was speaking a foreign language, his eyes narrowing as his brain struggled to put together the image of this "MP" with the man he'd met before. 

Lifeline peered closer at Billy, taking in the dilated pupils and incoherency. “What have they got you on?” Turning away from the Marine, he moved to the end the bed searching for the chart should be hanging there and frowning when he didn’t find it. Moving back towards Billy’s side, he looked at his pale face. “C’mon Coen, you’re going to have to pull yourself together so we can get out of here.” He said, watching as, with an effort, Billy nodded. While coming up with his own thoughts was a near impossibility for the Marine at the moment, following the orders of a superior was second nature and clearly required no cognizant thought. 

“C’mon, Lifeline, we ain’t got all day.” Gung Ho shifted impatiently. 

Edwin gave Billy a small smile. “It’ll be okay as soon as we get you out of here.” The medic’s hand reached for the handcuffs that were attached to the belt of his uniform and hesitated. 

“Don’t look like you’re gonna be needin’ them,” Gung Ho said from his post at the door. “He looks pretty whacked out as it is.” 

Lifeline thought for a moment before nodding his head. “Maybe just the leg restraints then.” 

The bald man removed a set of leg irons from his own belt and tossed them to the medic. “Be quick about it, ‘fore that cop out there starts gettin’ suspicious.” 

Edwin caught the restraints in his hand and nodded his head in understanding before turning back towards Billy. In spite of the straight jacket, Billy had actually managed to move into a sitting position, and was staring at the floor. How much of what Edwin and Gung Ho were saying was being understood was hard to say. But when he saw the restraints in Lifeline's hand, his eyes widened just a little. Lifeline caught the look. “I know you don’t like it, but it’s just until we get out of here, okay?” 

‘Like I could stop you right now’ _,_ Billy thought bitterly, but nodded again. 

“Move it along, Lifeline,” Gung Ho said impatiently, his ear cocked to the door. 

“I’m moving, I’m moving,” the medic said as he pulled back the sheet covering Billy and began to fasten the restraints on the man’s ankles. Once they were securely in place, he moved and slipped his arm around Billy, helping him to stand. 

Billy closed his eyes as he got to his feet, fighting off the lack of equilibrium as it seemed like the room took a few seconds to catch up with him. He groaned softly as the movement also made his shoulder ache, the pain not entirely killed by the sedative still in his system. Lifeline held onto Billy. “Just stay quiet and do whatever I tell you to, okay?” 

"Yessir..." Billy slurred, nearly throwing himself off balance when, in his incoherent state, he tried to salute on reflex. 

‘We’re going to get caught, I just know it.’ Edwin sighed to himself before starting to move the bound and sedated Billy towards Gung Ho and the door. “Gung Ho, you’re going to have to take his other arm, there’s no way he’s going to be able to walk on his own.”

 With a slight grumble, the big Cajun took Billy’s other elbow as he reached for the door handle. “You sure about this, Lifeline? I mean, we can still give it up.” 

“We’ve come this far, Gung Ho, we might as well go the rest of the way.” Lifeline’s voice was resolute as he looked up at the big man. “If anything goes wrong, it’s all on me.” 

Nodding silently, Gung Ho opened the door. 

Billy kept his head down, watching where he put his feet. He was starting to get pissed at the lack of coordination. The state was helping him overcome the effects of the sedatives somewhat. He was terrified of being left behind, although he'd have never spoken those words aloud. 

Both Mutt and the police officer both looked up as the door opened, the K9 specialist automatically snapping to attention as his two companions and their “prisoner” stepped out into the hallway. 

“Everything is secure officer, so we’ll be taking him off your hands now.” Edwin once again assumed the image of authority. “If you’ll just sign one of those copies, we’ll be on our way.” 

“Hopefully you lot will be able to keep a hold of him this time,” the officer muttered as he pulled a pen out of his chest pocket and scrawled his name on one of the papers. “Having psychos like that loose just makes our job harder.” 

Edwin tried his hardest not to frown. “Don’t worry, he won’t be escaping Uncle Sam’s hospitality anytime soon.” The medic reached and took the signed page from the man. “Thank you for your cooperation.” 

With a scowl at Billy, the officer nodded his head. 

“Mutt, you and Junkyard take the point,” Lifeline instructed, wanting to get away as soon as possible. 

“C’mon Junk.” Mutt turned back towards the elevator, the dog following him obediently. Gung Ho and Edwin followed, each guiding Billy. 

The cop's words stung Billy badly, and he closed his eyes again to keep from saying something, or reacting in any way that might draw more attention to himself as they headed for the elevator. 

Mutt pressed the button for the elevator, his gaze going from one end of the hallway to the other. The door slid open moments later and he took a step inside, checking it out, well aware that the police officer was watching them and wanting it to look good. “All clear, Sir” he said, turning to look at Lifeline. Holding the door with his hand, he stepped aside so that the other three could enter.

Lifeline and Gung Ho maneuvered Billy into the car, his sedated state and the leg restraints making it a slower process than Edwin would have liked. Once the others were inside, Mutt signaled for Junkyard to follow and let the door slide closed once the dog was inside. Without being told to do so, he pressed the button for the ground floor. Billy sagged a little in Edwin and Gung Ho's grip as the elevator began to move. He was sobering up slowly, but his medication still left his emotional defenses low, and he was currently trying to remind himself that disappearing wasn't an option just yet. 

Edwin tightened his grip on the Marine’s arm. “Just hold on a little longer until we get to the car.” His voice was soft as he leaned in closer to speak. 

A tiny nod was the only reply. 

Gung Ho glanced up at the floor indicators over the door, wondering if they would have a welcoming reception waiting for them when the door opened. True, the police officer had seemed more than willing – and happy – to hand over custody of Coen to them, but the Cajun would be willing to bet that now that they were gone, he was probably having some second thoughts. 

Junkyard made a small whining sound as he sniffed at Billy. “It’s okay boy,” Mutt reached down and petted the dog’s head. 

Edwin felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, still convinced that they were going to get caught. When the elevator car stopped on the ground floor, he couldn’t quell the flutter that he felt as the door slid open. Mutt and Junkyard moved out first, the K9 specialist’s dark eyes darting around in the lobby before stepping to the side to make room for the others. 

Lifeline pulled Billy out of the elevator, aware that every person in the lobby had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them and he could feel a faint flush on his neck. Billy wasn't completely unaware of it either. In his peripheral vision, he saw people leaning close to one another, pointing and talking. Some hissed curses at him under their breath, while others spoke their opinions less subtly. He had a feeling that if he heard "butcher" or "psycho" one more time, he was going to be ill. It was like reliving his original trip into custody all over again, a painful, sharp memory that left him numb and aching. 

“Mutt, clear a path and keep these civilians back for their own safety.” Edwin made sure his voice was steady and loud enough to be heard over the whisperings that had started in the lobby. 

“Okay, people, move back. We need to keep the hall clear.” Mutt moved ahead of the others with Junkyard, signaling for people to stay back. “You’re not in any danger...stay calm and stay back . . .” 

Gung Ho scowled and put his hand up to block a shot by a young man who had pulled out a small digital camera. “No pictures! Now stay back!” The large man’s voice boomed out in the lobby. 

Unconsciously, Edwin picked up their pace until he and Gung Ho were almost dragging Billy between them and towards the automatic doors that led outside. Billy didn't mind. If he'd been able to, he'd have been just as happy running full-tilt out of the building. If he'd died in that instant, the Marine was pretty certain he'd shake the Reaper's hand and thank him. 

Mutt and Junkyard were waiting for them at the automatic doors, which were open and waiting. Stepping in front of the group, they once again took the lead outside and towards the non-descript dark sedan that was parked out front. 

“At least they didn’t tow it.” Gung Ho grumbled as they stepped out into the growing dusk of early evening. “I told Mutt not to park in a fire lane.” 

“Just move it, Gung Ho,” Lifeline urged, sighing in relief as they neared the car. 

Mutt opened the passenger side back door before moving to unlock the other doors. It took some assistance to get Billy into the car; and once inside, Billy tilted his head back and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth hard as he tried to keep his composure under control. He was irritated with himself for even starting to give in to depression, and clung to that anger with everything he currently had. 

Once their “prisoner” was safely ensconced in the back seat, Gung Ho climbed into the front passenger seat and closed the door. “C’mon Junk, in ya go, boy.” Mutt patted the empty seat next to Billy, the dog giving a short bark before hopping into the car. Closing the door, Mutt walked around to the driver’s door and climbed in. Once everyone was in and secure, he started the car and put it in drive. 

Edwin closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding as the car pulled away from the hospital. 

Billy’s thoughts had drifted back to his original arrest, and his heart constricted painfully. "...didn't kill them..." he whispered to himself, unaware he'd spoken the words aloud. "...set up...." 

“Piece o’ cake,” Gung Ho said from the front seat as unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, unaware that Billy had spoken. 

“You were the one who kept saying we’d never get away with it,” Mutt retorted as he turned the car out onto the main road. 

Lifeline however, had heard Billy’s whispered voice, and he turned his dark eyes on the Marine. “No you didn’t, and I’m going to do what I can to prove that, Billy.” The medic’s voice was soft, unheard by either of his teammates in the front seat. 

Shaking his head, Billy's glazed eyes opened and stared at the roof of the car. "...doesn't matter...not now...no one...would believe..." 

Edwin’s eyes softened and he reached and put his hand on Billy’s straitjacket-covered shoulder. “C’mon Coen, don’t lose it now. It’s just the sedatives talking.” 

The eyes closed again. "...Maybe..." 

Lifeline gave the Marine’s shoulder a squeeze before sliding his hands away. “Gung Ho, give me the key.” 

“Huh?” The big man looked back over the seat at his teammate. 

“The key for the leg restraints.” Edwin said with an exasperated sigh. 

“I ain’t got it.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have it?” The medic sat up in the seat, his eyes on the bald man. 

“Just that – I ain’t got it. You got it.” 

Lifeline shook his head. “No I don’t. You had the restraints!” 

Billy tilted his head forward again, fastening as deadly a glare on Gung Ho as he could muster. "Where's...that fucking key...." he growled. 

“Boy, my mama would be washin’ your mouth out with soap if she heard language like that.” Gung Ho said, nonplussed. 

“C’mon, Gung Ho, this isn’t funny.” Edwin pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. 

Billy's arms strained against the straight jacket, but between it, the seatbelt, and his suddenly protesting injury, he didn't get far. "...prick..." 

“Give’em the key, Gung Ho,” Mutt said as he turned the car to the right down another road. “Don’t you think the poor guy has been through enough already?” 

With an exaggerated sigh, the bald man searched in his pockets for a few moments before pulling out a small key. “Man, you guys ain’t no fun. It’s like being stuck with Flint and Beach Head.” Gung Ho handed the key back to Lifeline. 

“Thank you,” the medic said sourly as he took the key. Sliding down off the seat, he set to work at removing the leg restraints from Billy’s ankles, leaving them on the floor once he was done. Sitting back on the seat next to the bound man, he unfastened Billy’s seatbelt. “Turn towards me so I can get that – that thing off you.” 

With a slight nod and a few moments of gathering his wits, Billy turned toward Edwin as he'd been ordered, almost frantic to be out of the straight jacket. Lifeline went to work on the buckles, his nervous hands slipping once or twice before he finally managed to get them undone and started working the jacket off Billy. Once the Marine was free, Edwin dropped the straight jacket to the floor of the car almost disdainfully. 

Billy shuddered as the straight jacket fell away, cringing away from it a little as if it were a scorpion or something equally distasteful. He rubbed his arms slowly, the effects of the sedatives becoming less pronounced as time wore on. "...Thanks." 

Edwin nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “No thanks to Gung Ho.” The medic put an emphasis on the Cajun’s name as he shot the bald man a glare. 

“Don’t go gettin’ your undies all in twist, Lifeline.” Gung Ho said from the front seat, his hands behind his head lazily. 

“I’d prefer to leave my ‘undies’ out of this, thank you.” Lifeline replied curtly. 

“Will you two give it a rest already?” Mutt asked, his eyes going up to the review mirror for a moment as he looked in the back seat. “You’re giving me a headache.” 

Listening to the banter, Billy relaxed back into the seat and let his eyes fall to studying the landscape passing by the window. The dialog between the three made him think of his own unit, and the memories that came to the surface were bittersweet. Curled up on the seat next to Billy, Junkyard craned a bit to sniff at the Marine’s hand. 

“By the way Lifeline, where are we going?” Mutt asked, his eyes once again darting up to the review mirror to glance at the medic. 

“Oh,” Edwin dug into his pocket and pulled out a yellow sticky note. “Here’s the address.” Leaning forward he handed the note to Mutt. 

Looking over at Junkyard, Billy slowly lifted a hand, offering it to the dog, dimly hoping he wasn't about to get bit. The Rottweiler sniffed at Billy’s fingers. “He won’t bite ya,” Mutt said after taking a quick glance over the seat at Billy. “He won’t attack unless I give him the command to.” 

"...Okay," was the murmured reply as Billy gently stroked the dog's muzzle with a few fingertips. 

Junkyard rubbed his head under Billy’s hand, trying to encourage more attention from the man. It was a distraction Billy welcomed whole-heartedly, and he gave his full attention over to petting the dog, a very faint smile on his face as he did. Mutt chanced another glance back at his dog and Billy, smiling. “You can’t be all bad if Junk likes you. He’s got a sixth sense about people – can feel a snake a mile a way.” 

"...Thanks..." 

Lifeline couldn’t help smiling as he watched Billy and Junkyard for a few moments. “We should be coming up to the turn,” he said to Mutt, his attention drawn to the signs flashing by on the roadway. 

“Already there,” the K9 specialist said as he turned the wheel, the car veering off to the right. 

The car bounced a little as it left the well maintained asphalt of the highway and onto the less maintained side road. There was very little see as the vehicle wound down the narrow road which was covered on all sides by trees and brush. Billy was tossed around just a little by the bouncing, closing his eyes as his balance fought to keep up. Once he'd found his equilibrium again, he resumed his earlier attention to Junkyard, finding the dog to be a soothing distraction, and one that he wasn't willing to give up just yet. 

“You sure you know where you’re goin’, Mutt?” Gung Ho inquired as he looked out the window. “Looks like a whole lotta nothing out here.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been out here before. Me and Junkyard were down near here a couple of years ago fishing.” Mutt answered, his attention on the winding road. 

“We should almost be there. The directions said that the turn would be half a mile from that billboard that we passed.” 

Mutt slowed the car down a bit carefully looking for the turnoff. He had started to think that maybe they had missed it when he saw a large marker bearing several numbers just ahead. Stopping in front of the marker, he saw the partially hidden drive. Glancing down at the note that Lifeline had given him, he turned the car onto the dirt road. 

Billy finally looked back out the window then, one eyebrow rising curiously at their surroundings. The sedan bounced along slowly, jostling its passengers whenever it hit a particularly deep rut and it seemed like an eternity before the lane widened slightly and the trees thinned out to reveal a small building silhouetted by the encroaching twilight. By the end of this road, Billy had fallen into a light doze, exhausted from the drugs they'd been keeping him under, and the events of the day. 

“There’s a Jeep parked alongside.” Mutt said, stopping the car several yards away from the building. 

“It’s okay, Mutt, I left it here earlier.” Edwin leaned forward, his forearms on the back of the seat separating them. 

“I thought yours got totaled?” Gung Ho asked. 

“It did. It’s a rental.” 

Mutt put his foot on the gas and inched the car forward, parking it behind the Jeep. Billy started awake when the vehicle came to a stop, eyes darting around, tense as a bowstring as his eyes searched for something familiar in his musings. ‘Shit! When did I drift off? Where the hell am I now?’ 

Gung Ho and Mutt were already climbing out when Edwin looked over at Billy, his hand raised as if to shake the other man awake. “Oh, you’re awake.” 

The sight of Edwin was enough to help Billy mellow slightly and he nodded a little. "Yeah..." he said, as Junkyard stood up on the seat, the dog looking out the window for its master. 

“We’ll get you inside and you can crash out there.” The medic smiled slightly as he spoke. 

Mutt walked around the car and opened the passenger side door, Junkyard bounding out as soon as he could. Turning away, he followed after the dog as it put its nose to the leaf strewn ground and started to move away from the car. Gung Ho meanwhile, was making a circuit around the small cottage-style building, his trained eye taking in everything and missing nothing. 

Billy moved carefully out of the car, leaning against it heavily, his body just not quite willing to support him without aid yet. Sighing in frustration, the Marine leaned against the car. Lifeline scooted across the seat and slid out of the car next to Billy. “Here, lean on me,” he instructed as he put his arm around Billy’s waist and draped the other man’s arm over his shoulders. 

The Marine almost protested, but he knew better. His already over-abused ego wouldn't be able to handle it if he fell flat on his face; and so he leaned on Edwin, and tried to remind himself that he'd be moving under his own power as soon as the drugs wore off. 

Lifeline carefully maneuvered them to the front door, stopping momentarily to unlock the door and push it open. Reaching around inside the doorway, his hand found a switch and flipped it, lighting up several small lamps. 

The inside of the cottage was rather rustic and sparsely furnished, and seemed to consist of one large room. There was a sofa and chair against one wall, a small kitchen nook nestled in one corner and in the other, a queen-sized bed; and it was to the bed that Edwin guided Billy once they entered. 

Billy sank into that bed gratefully; his body screaming for rest, his brain for more info, and his emotions just begged him to take it easy for awhile before he did something very un-Marine-like. Like cry. 

Reaching for the folded blanket at the foot of the bed, Edwin shook it out and spread it over Billy. “Try to get some rest and sleep some of those sedatives off. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Had the circumstances been any different, Billy might have resented the mothering. As it was, he simply curled up under the blanket, finally giving in to the need for sleep. 

* * *

 

“You ready Lifeline?” Gung Ho stepped into the open doorway, his eyes glancing around at the inside. 

“Oh...I’m going to stay, you guys go on ahead.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Lifeline nodded. “It’s okay. I got some time off to ‘recover from my ordeal’,” he said with a small smile. 

Gung Ho raised an eyebrow. 

“Really, it’s okay. I’ve got my comm if I need anything.” 

“Okay,” Gung Ho said with a nod. “We’ll fill Mainframe in.” 

“Thanks,” Edwin said. “I really owe you guys big for this.” 

“Don’t’ sweat it, man. We all saw that file too, remember? Besides, I couldn’t go lettin’ a fellow Marine get railroaded like that and you know it.” 

“Still, I really appreciate it, Gung Ho.” 

“Like I said, no problem.” The big Marine turned to go. “Keep in touch and let us know if you need anything.” 

“Will do.” 

With a wave of his hand, Gung Ho disappeared into the gloom of the night. A few moments later Edwin heard the doors of the car slam and then the engine rev up. As he moved to close the door, the headlights of the sedan flashed over him and he waved his hand at the two departing Joes before closing the door. 

* * *

 

_Blood. The scent of it clung to everything, a living thing that crawled into every pore. It left the stench of death behind, so deeply embedded that it couldn't be washed away, no matter how hard one tried. He was soaked in it, his hands darkly stained with gore, a throbbing in his head as the combined scents of death, blood, and wet heat all smacked into his senses._

Billy hadn't been ready for this particular flash. If asked, he couldn't have even explained what had triggered it. Maybe it was the traces of chemicals still running around in his body; perhaps it was a _lack_ of those same chemicals. All in all, it didn't really matter. Something had triggered the demons, and now they were running amok, leaving him trapped within his own mind. They whispered words of the people in the hospital provided an eerie soundtrack to the gory vision, and a shudder went through Billy, his eyes wide and staring at nothing, his breath escaping him in short bursts as sweat poured down his face. 

Gradually, Billy fell asleep again, and found rest. But it wasn't to last. At first, it was only a soft, strangled sound that escaped the Marine, his visions shifting from events that actually happened, to phantasms created by his own mind, half-truths that wrapped themselves in terrifying emotions and sent the Marine from his sleep with a cry, his eyes darting around, not recognizing his surroundings and panicking when he didn’t. 

Curled up on one end of the couch and wrapped in a spare blanket, Edwin was fast sleep. He’d extinguished all the lights in the cottage except for one, its feeble light barely reaching out from the kitchen nook. However, Lifeline’s dark eyes snapped open at the sound and he sat up. Immediately, he looked over towards the bed, squinting to see without his glasses. “Billy?” he called out as he swung his bare feet to the floor and stood up. 

The Marine couldn't hear him. He was trembling, sweat pouring off of him as if he'd been running a marathon. His breathing had been reduced to frantic pants, his body straining to bring in enough oxygen to keep him awake. The adrenaline coursing through his system was keeping him hyper-alert, but he wasn't fully conscious. It was an odd, and frightening, limbo. 

In the dark stillness, Edwin could hear the panting breaths coming from the bed and he frowned. Inching forward, he swore softly as he tripped over his shoes, kicking them out of the way as he crept towards the bed. “Billy?” 

"God...." was the only reply, the Marine crumpled onto the bed."...make it stop...please..." he whispered frantically. 

The blanket trailing behind him and still pulled around his shoulders, Lifeline reached Billy’s bedside, sitting down on the edge of it before reaching out towards the dark-haired man. “Billy?” 

When the medic's fingertips came in contact with Billy's skin, the tattooed Marine jerked away as if he'd been shocked. Edwin's voice and touch had broken the flashback's hold and a soft, strangled sob escaped him. "I don't want to remember anymore..." he whispered. “I swear to god I didn't kill them.....I tried to stop it..." 

Edwin squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, a pained expression passing over his face at the tormented sound in the other man’s voice. Opening his eyes, his hand slid down to take Billy’s and hold it tightly. “I know, I know you didn’t . . .” The medic’s voice was soft as he spoke. 

"They won't leave me alone...." he whispered brokenly. "No one would believe me.....not the doctors, the therapists....not that fucking panel of judges....The fuckers crucified me for a massacre I had to _watch_!" 

Lifeline closed his eyes again, Billy’s hand still gripped tightly in his. Edwin was at a loss as to what to say or do, his training focusing more on physical wounds then emotional ones. 

Long moments later, Billy forced himself to sit up, pulling himself together through an effort of will alone. "Fuck....hey, I"m sorry," he whispered softly, sharply aware of the hand holding his. "You don't need to be dealing with me like this...." 

“It’s okay,” Lifeline said softly, Billy’s face looking slightly fuzzy without his glasses. The medic was neither uncomfortable nor embarrassed to be holding another man’s hand, as he’d done so on many occasions with severely injured soldiers. “You’ve had a rough time the past few days and being doped to the gills probably didn’t help matters. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” 

"Yeah..." Billy's reply came exhaled on a breath, and he slumped back into the bed, though he didn't release Lifeline's hand. As much as he didn't want to admit it, and didn't like the implications, there was something soothing about Edwin's presence; and calming influences were in short supply in Billy's life. 

“If...if you want to talk about it...sometimes just being able to get things out helps . . .” Lifeline’s voice was soft and hesitant. “It’d be just between the two us...” 

A silence fell across the two men for several long moments before Billy began to speak. He told Lifeline everything, the words coming hesitantly at first, but pouring out faster and more emotional as the story spilled out. He talked about their deployment in Africa, the "enemy camp" they'd been directed to. He explained the "camp" had in fact been a civilian village. Then, his voice dropped as he spoke of his commanding officer rounding up the villagers, his own attempts to stop the massacre, and finally, the inevitable result. His voice became hard and angry as he talked about his court martial, the time in prison, and his eventually being committed to an institution for study. By the time he was finished talking, he was staring sightlessly at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks, the hand in Edwin's tremoring slightly. He'd never told the entire story to _anyone_. Not even Rebecca, who'd only heard about the mission itself. 

Edwin sat silently, his own emotions welling up as he listened to Billy. More than once, he felt a lump in his throat and found it difficult to swallow down. When the Marine finished, Lifeline’s dark eyes closed as well, a pained look on his face as tears beaded on his lashes. Unconsciously, his grip on Billy’s hand tightened slightly as he covered their joined hands with his other one. 

"I guess....this explains a lot, huh?" Billy whispered. 

Lifeline opened his eyes and looked at Billy. “I understand why you don’t trust the military, or really anyone for that matter.” 

Billy nodded, just a little, his hand in Edwin's tightening. "...Yeah." 

“But you trusted me, which means a lot.” The medic smiled faintly. 

"I'm not sure why I do, to be honest," Billy murmured back. "...Why did you come back for me?" 

Lifeline looked down, his eyes falling on their joined hands. “I...I’m not entirely sure myself, other than...I just – I just had this feeling that whatever it was that you’d been accused of, it couldn’t be true. I mean, if you really were some insane killer, you would’ve taken me out right after I found you or let that Tyrant thing have me. Plus you risked yourself so I could get away. It just didn’t seem right to leave you.” 

Billy shook his head. "I did that to get you out of trouble," he said softly. "Now you're risking getting into it even deeper." 

“That’s my choice.” Edwin said, his voice sounding much firmer than before. “I want to help you clear your name, Billy. What you went through...nobody deserves that. “ 

"No...but I don't want to drag anybody else down with me." 

“You aren’t exactly dragging me if I’m willing to go, now are you?” 

Opening his mouth again, Billy only sat there a moment or two, before collapsing back into the bed. "I...guess not." 

“Although maybe I’m jumping the gun since I haven’t really asked you if you wanted my help. I’ve just been going with the idea that you’d want to expose what happened and clear your name.” 

"I'll be very honest with you, Edwin; I don't care about what happens to me...not anymore. But I want Umbrella exposed." 

Lifeline nodded his head in agreement. “Nobody should be allowed to play with human beings like that. It goes against everything that medicine stands for; and I especially don’t want any of their work in Cobra’s hands.” 

Billy nodded. "Then it looks like you're stuck with me...at least for awhile." 

Edwin gave the Marine another faint smile. “So far I don’t have any complaints.” 

"...Good to know." 

“Well, since you’re up...do you want anything? Something to drink? Eat?” Lifeline unconsciously slipped into medic mode once again. 

"No. The last thing I am right now is hungry....too many drugs in my system, Doc. I'll be better in the morning," Billy replied, unable to repress the smile that snuck across his lips. 

Edwin nodded his head. “I wish I knew what they had you on, but there wasn’t a chart in the room.” He frowned a little. “But you’re right, a lot of times it’s just getting it worked out of your system.” 

Billy nodded. "Pretty much. If I eat anything, I guarantee I'll be up all night..." 

“The best thing you can do is just rest. Get some uninterrupted sleep.” 

"That's usually the challenge..." 

“I know it sounds kind of childish but...but if you want, I’ll sit here until you fall asleep if you think it might help.” Edwin felt the slight blush that crept over his cheeks, grateful for the dim lighting in the room. 

"You're really a piece of work, Doc," Billy said with a chuckle, "But it might make us both feel better...." 

Lifeline felt his blush deepen and he dropped his eyes back down to their joined hands. 

Once again, under normal circumstances, Billy would have pulled away and gone to sleep. However, he found that he just couldn't bring himself to do it, clinging to Lifeline like his namesake. His eyes slid closed eventually and he fell asleep, his hand loosening in Edwin's as he did.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

The bright morning sun streamed through the open drapes, bathing the room in warm golden light, the faint sounds of birds chirping and calling out to one another making their way through the lightly insulated walls. Sighing softly, Edwin Steen rolled to his side, tugging the light blanket over his shoulders as he did so. 

He’d stayed awake long after Billy had finally drifted off, his dark eyes intent on the other man’s face as he replayed everything that the Marine had told him over in his mind. Edwin knew he was taking a terrible risk, not only with his career, but with his life, in aiding Billy; but the more he thought it over, the more he was sure he was doing the right thing. A couple of hours later, sleep finally claimed him; and without realizing it, he simply slid down on the bed next to the Marine and pulled the blanket that he’d dragged with him around himself and fallen asleep. 

It was Billy who woke first, feeling like he was having the worst hangover of his life. But that wasn't the first thing that smacked into his awareness. Somewhere during the course of the night, a second body had found its way into the bed -- a warm body. Billy's eyes snapped open although he remained perfectly still on the bed, both surprised and not to see Lifeline laying there. 

Edwin hunched down a bit as the sunlight slanted over the bed. His face was completely relaxed, the normally serious look smoothed away by sleep. ‘He's a nice guy...way too nice to be dealing with the likes of me’ _,_ Billy thought to himself as he slid as slowly and as quietly as possible from the bed. His head spun, and his stomach lurched, but he gritted his teeth against it. 

Lifeline shifted slightly at the small movement, his hand sliding under the pillow as he clutched it tighter. Billy was still for a few minutes more, until Lifeline relaxed again before slipping away from the bed and heading off to the find the bathroom. When Billy managed to find it finally, he spent a few minutes voiding what meager contents were still in his stomach before washing his face with freezing cold water, and slapping a soaked hand towel over the back of his neck. He felt like hell, he looked worse, and he was still trying to figure out what to do next. 

The sun continued to stream into the large room, its warm rays falling across the bed and Edwin’s still, sleeping form. Used to rising at dawn, it was unusual for the medic to still be abed that time of the morning and it wasn’t long before his body started to prod him towards wakefulness. He became more aware of the birds outside, their calls pulling him further from slumber and into the waking world. The sun’s rays were warm on his blanket-covered body, causing him to push the fleece-like material down from his shoulders. 

It was the faint sound of running water that finally pulled him to complete wakefulness. With a small sigh, the medic rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, only to throw his arm over them almost immediately as the bright sunshine hit them. Lifeline laid there for a few moments, waiting for the fog of sleep to clear his brain before he lowered his arm and slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes, letting them adjust to the light little by little. As usual, everything seemed just a bit hazy without his glasses and automatically he reached over to the nightstand, his fingers scrabbling on the wood veneer surface but finding nothing. 

Frowning, Edwin lifted his head and looked over, his frown deepening as puzzlement settled in. It took a few moments to recall where he was and even longer to register that he was no longer on the couch where he had intended to sleep. Rubbing his hand over his face, he sat up and looked around with an expression of obvious surprise as he realized where he was. 

Still, it didn’t sink in immediately that there was something missing, so Lifeline’s brain focused on trying to figure out how he’d gotten into the bed Billy had been sleeping in. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts and he remembered starting to fall asleep as he’d sat watch over the sleeping Marine and realized that he must’ve just sacked out next to him. ‘Billy!’ Edwin’s eyes immediately went to the empty side of the bed before scanning the room. Feeling alarmed, he hurriedly climbed from the bed. “Billy?” he called out. 

"Yeah?" came the Marine's voice, drifting out of the bathroom. 

A sense of relief flooded over the medic. “N-Nothing...just, uh, wondering where you were.” Lifeline could feel himself blushing. 

"Right where I left me, and craving a shot of whiskey or a cigarette...." 

“Not exactly the breakfast of champions there, Coen.” Edwin yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he shuffled his way to the small kitchenette. Searching through a few cupboards, he found the coffee that he’d brought with the other supplies and went to work at getting the coffee maker started. 

"Doesn't mean it doesn't sound good," Billy shot back, unable to help but smiling a little. 

“So does a scone dripping with cream, but that doesn’t mean it’s good for you.” The medic took down a pair of plain coffee cups and put them on the counter. 

Billy shuddered. "That sounds deadly right now, actually," He said, dropping the towel in the sink and staggering into the living area again. 

“We did this mission in Scotland once, helping build up a dike before a lake overflowed its banks,” the medic turned to face Billy, leaning against the counter. “Man, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. Scones that melted right on your tongue the minute you took a bite.” 

"Nice to know you have _some_ vices, Doc," Billy replied with a slight smile.

“A couple, not many; and I don’t indulge them very often.” Edwin glanced down at the coffee pot. “Got to stay in shape you know. The Joes are pretty strict on that.” 

"I know what you mean. I've only got a few myself, they're just pretty hardcore ones, y'know?" 

“I suppose we all do.” Seeing that the pot was full and appeared done, Lifeline removed it and poured himself a cup. “Coffee?” He asked Billy, holding the pot up. 

"Yeah, thanks," Billy replied with a nod, smiling just a little. 

Edwin handed the other man the mug he’d just poured before filling the other for himself. After replacing the pot, he picked up his mug, cupping it in his hands as he blew on the hot liquid a few times. “Ahhhh...” he closed his eyes as he took a sip. “Couple more cups of this and I might feel alive.” 

"Then you're in better shape than me," Billy replied, taking a sip of the drink himself, closing his eyes as he waited to see what happened when it hit his stomach. 

“This is my cigarettes and whiskey,” Lifeline said, his eyes on Billy. “Just as bad, but I can’t function without a few cups of caffeine coursing through my system.” 

"Coffee I'm used to....still missing the smokes, though," Billy said, then shrugged. "Just bear with me...it's been a couple days since I've had one..." 

Lifeline nodded, “If you get really bad, I can always drive up the highway and pick some up; but you’re better off without them, trust me.” 

"Yeah, maybe..." 

“Which translates to, ‘Shut up and don’t lecture me’,” Edwin said with a slight smile. “I know the drill. I remember Lift Ticket threatening me with a machine gun once if I said one more thing to him about not smoking.” 

Billy tried not to smile at that and failed miserably. "Are you serious?" 

The medic took a sip and nodded. “General Hawk was on this anti-smoking kick a couple of years ago and was trying to get all the Joes that smoked to quit. Of course Doc and I got stuck with doing all the outreach type stuff; and man, “he shook his head. “You’d think we were asking them to give up a kidney or something. Some of the guys didn’t take it well at all. After about a month we gave up.” 

"It's a stress relief. And a lot safer than blowing someone's face off, in general." 

“A couple of them did eventually give it up, but it wasn’t because of anything we did. One had a child that was diagnosed with asthma; and the other got engaged to a girl who didn’t like it either and asked him to quit before their wedding.” Edwin took another drink. ‘But I know how you feel. I’d probably bite the head off anybody who told me I couldn’t have my coffee first thing in the morning.” 

"I've been smoking since before I started my time in the service....hell, since I was around seventeen." 

Reaching for the pot, Lifeline refreshed his cup. “My father used to smoke.” He put the pot back on the burner. “Probably why I don’t really care for it.” Putting his mug to his lips, he took a sip. 

"Yeah maybe..." Billy took another sip of his coffee. "I've tried to give it up a few times....I know how bad it is..." 

“I think things like that, you really, really have to want to do it for it to work.” 

"Pretty much. Of course, having my supply cut off will probably help..." 

Edwin stepped closer to Billy and put his hand on his shoulder. “If you threaten me with bodily harm, or start to get the shakes, then I’ll get you some I promise.” Slipping his hand away, he walked past the Marine and out into the main part of the room towards the couch. Sitting down, he put his mug on the arm and reached over to retrieve his glasses, settling the frames on his face. 

"If it's just the shakes, don't worry about it. Fuck, that might be the meds at this point. Threatening with bodily harm....yeah, if I hit that point, smokes would be a good thing." 

“Duly noted, soldier,” Edwin gave Billy a small smile before raking his hand through his dark hair. 

"Yes, Sir," Billy replied with a tiny salute, before he abandoned his coffee in favor of lying down again. 

Frowning slightly, Lifeline rose to his feet and crossed over to the bed. “Still not feeling too hot?” 

"Nope." 

“Here let me take a look at you,” Edwin sat down on the bed next to Billy, his hand going to the Marine’s face to steady him as he peered into Billy’s eyes. “Your pupils aren’t dilated anymore.” He took his hand away. “How does your head feel?” 

"Like it wants to split open....I think those drugs left me with kind of a hangover..." Billy said, unable to maintain eye contact with Edwin for very long. 'Been a long time since somebody looked me in the eye like that...' 

Reaching out, the medic pressed two of his fingers to the pulse in Billy’s throat. “Are you having any trouble concentrating? Any disorientation?” Seemingly satisfied, he drew his hand back. 

"A little trouble concentrating, but I blame the headache. No disorientation.” 

“Hmmm . . .” Edwin sat back. “I was afraid they might have given you an anti-psychotic mixed in with the sedatives. But I don’t think so.” 

"I dunno...." Billy said, closing his eyes against the throbbing in his head. 

“You’d really be disoriented, maybe even staring off in space...“Lifeline considered for a few moments. “I can give you something for the headache.” 

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take my chances on letting my head fall off..." 

Edwin frowned a little, but nodded his head. “It’s up to you.” 

"All things considered, I'm not a big fan of medication." 

“It’s not all bad, but I understand.” The medic nodded once again. 

"Just let me lay here awhile, and maybe I can try to fight something into my stomach later....I imagine that's part of the problem, too." 

“Sure,” Edwin rose from the bed. 

* * *

Jumping lightly over the fallen log, Lifeline never slowed his pace as he started his second circuit around the glistening lake. The medic routinely rose with the sun for a morning run and this morning had been no exception. Although he was used to the indoor running track on base, he still preferred doing cross country whenever he could. Despite there being no clear track through the woods, Edwin didn’t find navigating the leaf-strewn ground to be much of a problem. He couldn’t help the small smile that framed his mouth as he broke out of the tree line and into the bright morning sunshine of a small clearing. 

Not too far behind him, Billy was keeping pace as best he was able. Like Edwin, he'd never really given up on having some kind of set morning routine, and it had been a damn long time since he'd been able to run through the forest recreationally. A full week to recover and sleep had done the Marine a world of good. His stomach was still a little uneasy at the prospect of food, but the debilitating nausea was finally gone. All in all, things were looking up a bit. 

Lifeline chanced a quick glance behind him, checking to see how the Marine was making out. He’d been a bit surprised when Billy had asked to join him, but pleased as well, hoping that maybe the exercise would help clear out the last of the drugs that were more than likely still coursing through his body. When Lifeline glanced back at Billy, the former Marine smiled briefly. 

Edwin returned the smile with one of his own before turning his attention back to ground in front of him as he once again entered the shadowed trees, this particular stand of forest slightly denser than the one they had just left. The medic breathed in a deep lungful of air as he ran, soaking up the clean pine smell that surrounded him. Growing up in the Pacific Northwest, he’d always loved the mountains and forests of his native Washington State, and had taken every opportunity that he could get to leave Seattle to hike and camp. Those were the times that he didn’t have to worry about living up to his father’s image of what he thought he should be, or having his father berate him constantly for one thing or another. 

Eventually, Billy caught up to the medic, and fell into step with him as they continued running. The Marine hadn't spent nearly as much time as he would have liked camping when he was younger, having grown up in Arizona, but he'd always loved to run. In high school, it had been track and cross country, and his physical training had been one of the easiest aspects of his boot camp experience. Not really much of an academic, the width and breadth of Billy's knowledge had been hands on experience. The former Marine didn't consider himself very book-smart at all, but physical work and exertion was second nature. Which meant a run like this was akin to heaven. 

Lifeline glanced over as Billy joined him, the copse of trees once again thinning out a bit before the pair bounded into the bright sunshine once more. Looking ahead, he could see the cottage, the small pale building still some yards away and he slowed his pace a bit. Billy did the same, reaching up and running the back of his hand across his forehead. "You okay?" 

Edwin nodded his head, “Just pacing myself a little, been a while since I’ve done serious cross country.” Grabbing a corner of the towel that was slung around his neck, the medic lifted it and dabbed away some of the perspiration that glistened on his face. 

Billy nodded. "Not so long ago for me, but the circumstances are a little different this time, thankfully." 

Lifeline’s only reply was a small smile before suddenly darting ahead of the Marine and veering off towards the cottage. Billy blinked as Lifeline took off, and shook his head. With a smile, he quickened his own pace to try and catch up with the medic. As he drew nearer to the cottage, Edwin turned his head. “Come on soldier, move those feet! You call that a run, looks more like my grandma on her way to bingo!” The medic chuckled. 

"Whatever!" Billy shot back with a laugh, and poured on a bit more speed until he'd matched Edwin's pace again. 

Lifeline was still chuckling as the Marine joined him, but the smile slid from his mouth however when he suddenly stumbled, tripping over an unseen stone hidden by the long grass. With a small cry, the medic pitched forward to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder. Billy was at his side in a moment, kneeling, his own expression serious. "Shit, are you okay?" 

Edwin winced a bit as slowly sat up, his hand immediately going up to shoulder. “Yeah...just jarred it pretty good I think.” He winced again as he probed a bit with his fingertips. “That’s what I get for not paying attention.” 

"If you're sure...." Billy shook his head. "Let me help you up," He said more softly. 

Lifeline hesitated for a moment before he took the offered hand and allowed Billy to pull him to his feet. “Thanks.” 

"No problem," was the former Marine's soft reply as he dusted Lifeline off, and knelt to pick up the man's glasses. 

“Leatherneck would be rolling on the ground laughing himself silly right now,” Edwin said with a half-hearted laugh as he took his glasses from Billy and settled them on his face. 

Billy chuckled. "Well, I can, if it would make you feel better," He joked. 

“Do it and you’ll be sleeping outside with the raccoons.” 

"At least they don't snore." 

“I don’t snore!” Edwin replied indignantly. 

"The hell you don't!" Billy said with a grin, unable to help poking fun at the medic. Even as he did, however, the man couldn't help but marvel at how comfortable with Edwin he had become. They were comrades now, at least in Billy's mind. 

“How would you know anyway? You were out like a light. I don’t even think a gunshot could’ve woken you up last night.” 

"Says you. I was up and down all night." 

“You were?” Edwin started walking towards the cottage, his hand once again straying to his injured shoulder. “Every time I checked on you, it looked like you were sleeping like a baby.” 

"It was right around three or four a.m. when I started waking up." Billy smirked as he fell in step with Edwin again. "You were the one out like a light." 

The medic blushed slightly. “I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you, not the other way around.” 

"Hey, you've done a lot for me already. I'm not going to hold it against you." 

Edwin felt his blush deepen even further and was relieved when they arrived at the front door of the cottage. Trusting that they were safe, he’d left it unlocked. He immediately went to the small kitchen upon entering. 

"Sheesh, what's with the blush?" Billy said, raising an eyebrow as he followed Edwin in. 

“I’m not blushing.” Lifeline said, not looking at Billy as he pulled open the freezer and removed the two ice trays inside. 

"And I'm Mary, Queen of Scots," Billy replied wryly. 

Edwin spread a dishtowel out on the counter top before unceremoniously dumping the contents of one of the trays into the middle of it. “Nice to meet you, Your Majesty. Such beautiful weather we’re having, don’t you think?” He looked at the small mound for a moment before adding half of the other tray to the frozen pile. 

Billy laughed at that. "Well holy shit, you _do_ have a sense of humor." 

“Just don’t go spreading it around, you’ll kill my reputation.” Lifeline folded up the towel before holding it to his sore shoulder. 

"Now would I do that?" 

“Nobody would believe you,” Edwin said with a small smile as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the main living area. “It’s a widely held belief that I’m a clueless dork.” Chuckling slightly, he sat down on the sofa. 

"And it's widely believed I'm a homicidal psycho," Billy replied. "Guess it's a good thing we both know better, huh?" 

Lifeline laughed and smiled, “Yeah, I guess so.” Removing the iced towel from his shoulder, he set it aside for a moment while he removed his glasses and put them down on the coffee table. Reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, he pulled it over his head and off. After dropping the garment to the side, he picked up the makeshift ice pack and resettled it on his shoulder. Billy watched the medic for a few moments, before he caught himself staring and walked over to a window to stare outside. A blush was trying to force its way to the surface, but he beat it back savagely. ‘Christ, Coen....’ he thought to himself. ‘Get ahold of yourself....He's a guy and you're not that desperate.’ 

Seemingly unaware of the other man’s scrutiny, Edwin settled back against the couch and closed his eyes, hoping that he hadn’t done more than jar his shoulder. He’d dislocated his shoulder once before during a mission, and luckily the pain he was feeling now was nothing compared to that. 

Billy eventually headed out onto the front deck again, wanting to be left alone with his own thoughts. He was getting antsy without anything to do, instincts drilled into him over the last five or so years leaving him with the constant need to be moving. On the other hand, there was a kind of peace to the little place that they were staying in, and Billy could easily see himself staying there for a good long time. 

Hearing Billy moving about, Edwin opened his eyes in time to see the Marine’s slightly fuzzy form go back outside. The medic’s dark eyes lingered on the open door for a few moments, his attention only pulled back when the ice-filled towel shifted a bit off his shoulder. As he resettled the pack back in place, his eyes caught his cell phone lying on the table nearby. Reaching for it, he flipped it open. Glancing at the screen, he frowned slightly before retrieving his glasses and resettling them. 

Returning to the screen, he saw that he had several messages, most of them from Bree Van Mark which caused him to sigh slightly. Edwin and Brittany Van Mark had met years earlier when he had saved her and her industrialist father from drowning after their yacht had been attacked and sunk by Cobra. The young heiress had become fixated on him afterwards, sending him expensive gifts and professing her love for him. The two of them had even fended off a Cobra attack when Bree had spirited him away to her family’s ski lodge in the Rockies. Since then, the two of them had continued an on again/off again relationship that seemed to go nowhere, yet neither one of them had the courage to end it. Starting from the earliest message, Edwin read silently. 

After awhile, Billy wandered back into the house, settling on the floor in front of the couch, stretching his legs out on the floor and crossing them at the ankles. He remained silent, not wishing to disturb Edwin. 

Bree’s first message was about how worried she had been when she had heard that Lifeline had been taken hostage, and wanting to know if he was alright, imploring him to call her right away. As he scrolled through the text messages, the tone changed noticeably and Edwin shook his head slightly. Bree’s moods changed with the wind sometimes. One minute she could be going non-stop about one subject, only to make a one hundred and eighty degree change and suddenly start on something else. The last of the messages included an invitation to join her for a week in the Caribbean, reminding him that was where they had first met. Sighing softly, he deleted the messages and closed the phone. At the sigh, Billy looked back at Edwin. "Everything okay?" 

“Huh?” Lifeline had been so engrossed, that he hadn’t even noticed Billy’s return. “Oh, yeah.” He returned the phone to its place on the table. “Just some messages from somebody I probably should have called when I got back on base.” 

"A wife or something like that?" 

Edwin shook his dark head. “No, no. Just a friend.” 

"I see...are you married?" 

“No,” the medic shook his head once again. “Never have been.” 

"I'm kinda surprised." 

“What’s surprising about that?” 

Billy couldn't help but smile a bit. "Guess you just struck me as kind of a family man. I dunno..." 

Edwin looked down at his lap. “I never saw myself that way.” 

"No?" 

“After I signed on with the Army, I just kind of figured I’d make it a career out of it. Then once I got the call up for the Joes...somehow it just didn’t seem fair to ask somebody to accept the possibility that I might go on a mission and not come back.” Lifeline’s voice was soft. 

"It's not easy...on a spouse..." 

Edwin glanced up at Billy. “I read in your file that you were married.” 

Billy nodded. "Yeah. When I was twenty. But it was hard for her, having me called away at all hours of the night, not being able to tell her where I was going or when I'd be back." 

“I don’t know how Alpine and some of the other guys do it – having families and staying in the Joes.” Lifeline’s eyes drifted back to the cell phone on the table. “Although there are plenty of them that couldn’t make it work – Mainframe, Lift Ticket...I’m sure it’s even worse for Scarlett and Lady Jaye. They’d probably have to choose one over the other.” 

"Depends on who you end up with, I guess....A couple guys in my unit, their wives were military too...and they made it work." Billy's voice became hushed as he talked about his former teammates. 

Edwin nodded his head slowly before falling silent for few moments. “I don’t know, maybe deep down I’m just afraid. Afraid that I’ll end up being the kind of father mine was.” The medic’s voice was very soft, his gaze focused on a spot on the carpet without seeing it. 

"I won't pry," Billy said softly. "But if you want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." 

Lifeline shrugged. “Same old story; some men just weren’t cut out to be fathers; and let alone have to be a mother, too.” 

Billy only nodded. "I...never saw a lot of my dad. He drove long-haul, so he was only home every once in awhile...." 

“My father just worked – 50, 60 hours a week. He never took a break and he never gave anyone a break, least of all his own flesh and blood.” Unconsciously, Edwin’s lips thinned a bit. 

Sensing they were touching onto a sore subject, Billy started steering the conversation back away again. "For what it's worth, I think you'd be a good father." 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Lifeline smiled faintly as he looked at Billy. 

Billy's smile was warm as he returned it. "Anytime." 

“You have a son, don’t you?” The medic inquired. 

"Yeah, my son Robby....he'll be eleven this year." 

“Almost a teenager,” Edwin removed the makeshift ice pack from his now numb shoulder. “I don’t envy you that,” he said with a slight smile. 

"I don't envy his _mother_ that," Billy corrected softly, shaking his head. "God only knows what he must think of me....all he's got about me at this point is what gets broadcast on the news, and what his mom tells him...And that's hardly been flattering, I can guarantee." 

“Once you get cleared and the truth comes out, I’m sure he’ll come around.” 

"I...guess we'll see...I feel bad, being gone for so much of his life..." 

“You were doing something important – protecting him and everyone else in this country.” Edwin scooted forward a bit on the sofa. “Once we get the proof of what really happened in that village and expose Umbrella for what they really are, then you’ll be a hero.” 

"Do you really think the government's going to admit they were wrong?" Billy said, his own tone making it clear that he didn't. 

“With the proof right in front of them, what else can they do? What happened to you was wrong; and what Umbrella is doing is even worse. We signed on to protect this country. What good are we if we can’t even protect it from itself?” Lifeline looked down at the Marine. “If they get away with doing it to you, what’s to stop them from doing it to someone else?” 

"What bothers me is worrying about who'll take a fall in clearing me so they can cover their own asses..." 

“They’ve got to be exposed, Billy, at any cost. Especially if Cobra is involved.” The medic’s voice was firm as he spoke. “I don’t even want to think about that virus in Cobra’s hands. “ 

"Yeah, you're right," Billy said softly, then sighed heavily. "Sorry....I just get to thinking about lost time and..." The Marine caught himself again. "And I start rambling..." 

Edwin reached out and put his hand on the Marine’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said, giving Billy’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “You’ve had a part of your life stolen from you. I just want to see that you get it back.” 

"I just don't want them in danger," Billy said, shaking his head. "I'm scared for them, Edwin, and I don't mind telling you that." 

"I'll talk to Mainframe and Gung Ho and see if they can set something up. We won't leave them defenseless." The medic gave Billy's shoulder another reassuring squeeze. 

"Thank you," Billy said softly. "I...don't know if I’m ever gonna be able to pay you back for everything you've done for me." 

“There’s nothing to pay back,” Edwin said as he looked down at Billy. “I’m just doing my job, which is protecting this country; and helping out a friend in the process.” Lifeline smiled faintly. 

Billy smiled back. "Thanks." 

Edwin’s smile widened just a fraction before he slid his hand from Billy’s shoulder. “Tell you what, if you can put the coffee on, I’ll take a quick shower and make some breakfast.” Picking up the now-sodden dish towel, he rose to his feet. “Afterwards, I’ll call headquarters and get the ball rolling with Mainframe.” 

"Sounds like a plan."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

Lifeline gave the small kitchenette table a quick wipe before tossing the sponge into the sink and turning off the tap. It was dark out, he and Billy having eaten a late dinner, the medic cleaning things up while the Marine had retreated to the main room. Opening the refrigerator, Edwin removed two bottles of beer from the carton resting on the top shelf and shouldered it closed. Holding the bottles by the neck in one hand, he grabbed something from the counter as he moved out into the main room. 

Billy had settled in the couch, and looked over as Edwin joined him. The Marine had been lost in thought off and on all day, ever since he'd caught himself staring at Edwin with something that went beyond the simple comparison of one male form to another. And he wasn't sure if he was okay with that or not. 

The medic offered up one of the bottles to Billy before settling down on the couch as well. "Thanks," Billy said, taking one of the bottles and settling back again. Lifeline smiled faintly at the other man before tossing a pack of cigarettes into the Marine’s lap. 

Billy blinked as the pack landed in his lap, clearly surprised by the gift. "Well, that's a surprise," He said, then looked at Edwin with a smile. "Thanks." 

“Just so we’re straight,” Lifeline pointed at Billy with the neck of his beer bottle. “I can’t really condone smoking for ethical medical reasons, but then again I can’t really deny somebody one of the few pleasures they seem to have either.” The medic smiled once again, “I was in the store buying beer anyway.” 

That drew a sincere, rich laugh from Billy, and he shook his head. "You really didn't have to do this...but thank you." 

Edwin waved off Billy’s thanks before putting the bottle to his lips for a drink. He couldn’t help wincing slightly as he felt a small twinge in his still sore shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" Billy asked when he saw the wince, setting aside the cigarettes for the moment. 

“It’s still just a little sore, nothing that won’t fade in another day or so. Must be getting old,” the medic said with an exaggerated sigh. “Happens to the best of us, unfortunately.” 

"Happens to the rest of us, too," Billy said with a nod, smiling a bit. 

Smiling, Edwin took another sip. “One of the hazards of being human, I guess.” 

Billy chuckled and took a sip of his own drink, before studying the bottle in his hand. Edwin's remark got him thinking about his own mortality. It seemed sometimes like it was just yesterday that he'd broken out of Umbrella's Training Facility and had been given a chance to be free again. But there was no denying the silver creeping into his hair whenever he looked in the mirror; or the lines in his face that just didn't quite go away anymore, even when his expression was neutral. Lifeline regarded Billy, noticing the introspective look that seemed to have come over the man. “Didn’t mean to throw a wet blanket over you.”

 "Just thinking about time again," Billy admitted, smiling a little and taking another sip of his drink. "It's amazing how fast it gets away from you....Seems like I was just a kid....now I look in the mirror and it's startling." 

Edwin nodded and sighed a little. “Yeah, seems like just yesterday I was going into basic training, all revved up to do something great in the world.” The medic looked down at the bottle in his hand. “I wasn’t even a kid then. I’d already finished college, paramedic school, and been working for a year with the Seattle Fire Department.” 

"Holy shit, you've got one hell of an education behind you," Billy said, his tone clearly impressed. "I barely graduated high school." 

Lifeline felt the faint blush that warmed his cheeks. “I only went to college because I couldn’t think of anything else to do. I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do with my life. Plus it got me away from home.” 

"Even so," Billy said. "Seriously, Edwin, that's a hell of an accomplishment." 

“Thanks,” the medic said, feeling slightly embarrassed. “It’s kind of nice that somebody else besides me thinks so.” 

Billy nodded and smiled a bit. "I know what I went through just to get the mandatory schooling out of the way. I can only imagine what you went through." 

“I didn’t really take it seriously until my second year. I was working a couple of part-time jobs and taking stuff that I knew I could breeze through, kind of seemed like a waste of my money when I thought about it.” 

"Did you enjoy it?" 

Edwin thought for a moment or two. “Actually, yeah I did. “ He couldn’t help smiling slightly. “But I’ve always been like that – curious about things and wanting to learn more. A typical nerd.” 

"Then I don't think it was money wasted. I wonder sometimes what I'd have been able to do if I'd been smart enough for college," Billy replied with a smile. "But I opted to join the military instead. To prove I could do _something_ , I guess." 

The medic took a drink. “There are different kinds of smart, you know. I bet you know all kinds of stuff I haven’t got a clue about.” Edwin smiled a bit, “People like Gung Ho always surprise me with the things they know. He never got out of high school, but he’s smart in a lot of ways that school could never teach.” 

"I guess there's that," Billy assented with a nod, then smiled a bit. "All of the knowledge I have is like that. Pretty much all hands-on experience." 

“Nothing wrong with that; a lot of times practical experience is more useful than anything out of a book.” 

"I wish more people felt like that." 

Edwin sat quietly, nursing his beer, his dark eyes glancing periodically at Billy. It had been a long time since the medic had spoken so openly with anyone other than Bree; and Lifeline found himself wondering why. True he and Billy were isolated from anyone else, but there was something about the Marine that made Edwin feel comfortable around him and enjoy his company. 

Billy's own expression remained pensive, but after a few moments, he shook his head a little and smiled faintly. After everything he'd been through with his unit, the court-martial, and everything else, he'd truly had no one to trust in years. It was a depressing reality, but one he'd been willing to adapt to, if it meant he stayed alive. Now, having met Edwin, Billy was finding himself relaxing, and opening up in a way he hadn't since his prison time. It was cathartic, to say the least. 

Lifeline pulled his legs up onto the couch, shifting a little until he was sitting Indian-style. Before starting dinner, he’d changed into a pair of loose track-style pants and a t-shirt, the well-worn red cotton fitting snugly over the muscular planes of his upper body. The night air was just about perfect – not too warm and not too cool, and he’d left his shoes off as well. Closing his eyes for a few moments, Edwin listened to the sounds of the night as they drifted into the cottage from the open windows. 

The shifting on the couch drew Billy's attention and he found himself studying the medic again. He had to admit, Edwin was in way better shape than most of the medics he'd dealt with over the years. Instead of the kind of tone that came with half-assed attempts to take care of one's own health, Edwin was made of real muscle -- the kind that bunched and flexed and drew the eye in either jealousy or lust. 

Billy blinked at that thought, and shook his head sharply, some tiny place in the back of his mind wondering which of the two it was. He shushed that part savagely, and tried to turn his thoughts toward other things. It was a losing battle. 

“I think I’ll have to come back here the next time I take leave,” Edwin said quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, breaking Billy from his thoughts. “Maybe during fishing season; the guy at the rental place said the trout in the lake were some of the best around.” 

Billy dropped his gaze as Edwin's eyes open, and nodded. "Not sure what I'll do, provided I ever manage to get myself cleared." 

“ _When_ you get yourself cleared,” the medic corrected. “Mainframe is doing some unofficial digging on Umbrella. If there’s anything to find, he’ll find it.” 

"And if there isn't?" 

“Then we’ll just have to look elsewhere. They have to have a weakness somewhere; we just have to find it.” Edwin’s tone was firm. 

Billy smiled a little and nodded. "Guess it's just hard for me to keep up my hope after so many years on the run from them." 

“I’m a hopeless optimist,” Lifeline said with a faint smile. “I always want to believe that good will always win in the end, now matter how bad it looks.” Edwin’s dark eyes were intent on Billy behind his glasses. “Even if I have to keep you hidden for the next five years, I _will_ do everything I can to expose Cobra and Umbrella.” 

It was Billy's turn to blush softly and he looked away from the medic, raking a hand through his hair. "It'd be nice to not have to run...for just a little while." 

“You don’t have to run right now, so just sit back and relax – doctor’s orders.” Edwin flashed Billy a grin before putting the bottle to his lips and taking a deep drink. Lifeline could feel his cheeks flushing slightly from the beer. He very rarely drank and didn’t have much of a tolerance when it came to alcohol. 

"You're the doc, Doc," Billy said, leaning back and taking a deeper swallow of his own beer. 

“And don’t you forget it,” Edwin said jokingly as he set the near empty bottle on the table next to him. 

"So...what now?" Billy asked after he sat in silence for several long moments. 

Lifeline’s brows quirked together, puzzled. “Now what?” He asked as he unfolded his legs, leaving one still tucked while the other slid down to the floor. 

"I dunno..." Billy was silent for a minute. "I'm not used to idle time like this anymore....do we at least have a plan B if Umbrella or Cobra manages to hunt us down?" 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s too likely. I used Mutt’s name to rent this place and Mainframe’s to rent the Jeep. There is nothing tying my name to anything that someone could trace.” 

"Y'know, five years ago, that might have been enough to set me at ease....but I've been running a long time." 

“It’s the best I can do short of locking you up in the brig at Joe Headquarters and putting you under twenty-four hour guard,” Edwin said, his gaze on Billy as he spoke. “And somehow I don’t think that would appeal to you very much.” Billy shuddered, but said nothing. “We’re as safe here as we can possibly be for the moment, so try to relax.” Edwin started to reach out towards Billy, but pulled his hand back. “Mainframe and the others know where we are and if I don’t report in by a certain time they’ll be here in a flash.” 

"That makes me feel a little better," Billy admitted quietly, before downing the last of his beer and setting the empty bottle on the coffee table. 

Lifeline smiled, “That’s good. You know, it’s a doctor’s job to make people feel better.” The medic’s dark eyes were locked on Billy as he spoke, his skin faintly flushed from the beer. 

Billy glanced over at the medic, smiling a bit, and letting the gaze linger for a few moments on the other man's face. "In general, yeah." 

The two sat quietly for a few moments, their eyes locked on one another. Edwin could feel the heat rising in his face and it was he that dropped his eyes first, the action taking much more effort than he would have thought. Billy raked his hand through his hair, and shook his head, swallowing hard. His heartbeat had nearly doubled for the span of the few moments their gazes were locked, and he took a slow, soft breath to try and slow it again. 

Lifeline found himself swallowing as well. “S-Sorry . . . I uh, I uh don’t usually drink . . . one beer and I’m done for . . . “he said, the embarrassment he was feeling leaking out into his voice. 

"It's cool...I figured you probably weren't a drinker," Was the quiet reply, Billy doing his best to keep the slight tremor from his voice. 

“A real wuss . . .” the medic responded with a forced laugh, his eyes everywhere but on Billy. 

"You always so hard on yourself?" 

Edwin looked up at the other brunette. “The truth isn’t being hard on yourself.” 

Billy met Edwin's gaze and smiled a little. "I don't think you're a wuss." 

His dark eyes still locked with the Marine’s, Lifeline swallowed, his ability at coherent thought and speech seeming to have fled from him. 

Misunderstanding the prolonged silence as a cue for him to keep speaking, Billy went on. "It takes a hell of a lot to stick by your guns, so to speak. Especially when it comes to things you believe in. That's rare in people, and damn admirable...." 

The medic felt the flush on his cheeks deepen. “T-Thank you,” he managed to get out, finally finding his voice. 

"You're welcome," came the quiet reply, Billy's gaze the first to drop this time. 

The two once again lapsed into an awkward silence, the only sounds in the room were from the frogs and various insects outside. Billy swore silently to himself, running a hand through his hair again. He had no idea why he was so tense; it was eerily reminiscent of being around a girl he liked, but didn't have the courage to ask out, but that couldn't be right, he decided firmly. ‘I really don't want to address this...not here, not now....not ever....damn....’ 

Feeling even more uncomfortable in the lingering silence, Edwin reached for the beer bottles. Straightening out his legs, he rose from the couch. “D-Do you want another one?” He asked Billy, his voice shaking silently. 

"Yeah," Billy replied quietly with a nod. 

After a slight nod of his head, Lifeline silently padded to the kitchenette. Setting the empty bottles in the sink, he then splayed his palms counter top and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. ‘What’s wrong with me, sitting there staring at him like an idiot?’ He exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes. ‘He probably thinks I’m hitting on him or something.’ The medic’s eyes widened. ‘God, he probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert!’ Edwin took another deep breath. ‘Don’t think like that. It’s just the beer, yeah, it’s the beer’. Pushing away from the counter, Lifeline moved to the refrigerator and retrieved another bottle for Billy. He took another deep breath before stepping back out into the main room. 

Billy wasn't in the living room; he'd moved out onto the front porch to indulge in a cigarette, hoping to calm his nerves. He'd left the front door cracked, however, so that Edwin would know where he'd gone. Edwin frowned slightly as he looked around before his eyes fell on the slightly ajar door. On silent feet he moved towards the door, pulling it open just as quietly, spilling some of the warm light from inside out onto the porch. The door made a soft sound as Edwin opened it, and Billy looked back over his shoulder at the medic. "Well, hey there." 

Lifeline managed a small smile as he handed the Marine the bottle, glad that there was no light on the porch, the two of them shrouded in shadow with only the light spilling from the open door. Billy took the bottle with a nod of thanks, and took another drag off his cigarette. Like the medic, he was grateful for the darkness that hid his own flushed skin. 

Edwin let his gaze travel around the perimeter of the porch although he was unable to see much of anything. “Great camping weather,” he said softly, as if speaking to himself. 

"Yeah it is...." Billy agreed with a nod. "Just warm enough to let you stay up late; and just cool enough to make you want to crawl into a sleeping bag with someone warm and comfortable..." 

Lifeline glanced at Billy, feeling the heat rise in his face once again, grateful for the shadows that partially hid it from view. Another silence stretched between them, and it was Billy's voice that once again broke the silence. "Reminds me, Doc....got a question for ya..." 

“S-Sure, what is it?” Edwin’s eyes were on the shadowed outline of the Marine’s face. 

Billy was silent for a good long time before he spoke again. "I'd appreciate if you didn't sock me for this if I'm outta line, but....are you....y'know...." 

Lifeline’s dark brows furrowed, a very perplexed look on his face. “Am I what?” 

"Bi?" The word was very, very soft as Billy braced himself for either a punch in the face or a protest. "I mean, maybe I'm reading too much into shit....I know I've been away from normal social contact for a damned long time..." 

Edwin blinked, obviously surprised, his brown eyes wide as they looked at Billy’s shadowed face. “Well that – that wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

"What _were_ you expecting?" 

“I – I’m not sure, but I don’t think that was it.” The medic answered, his heart beating a bit faster in his chest. “Look Billy, I uh . . . I uh don’t want you to think that I was h-hitting on you or something . . .” Lifeline’s cheeks were flaming and it was all he could do to keep himself from trying to cover them with his hands. 

"So you are, then?" The words were softly spoken, the man's tone neutral. 

Edwin looked at Billy silently for a moment before turning his back to the other man. “It – it was just once, m-my last year of college . . .” the confession was softly spoken, Lifeline’s voice barely more than a whisper. Billy said nothing, trying to pull his own thoughts together, and make sense of the whole picture before he said anything more. “I – I haven’t thought about anyone in that way since then.” The medic’s voice whispered. “I – I’m sorry if . . . if I uh freaked you out, I – I didn’t mean to.” With that, Edwin moved back towards the open doorway and went back inside the cottage. 

Billy finished his cigarette before walking into the cottage to look for Edwin. He hadn't meant his questions to cause the other man to seemingly panic, and he felt like he owed the medic an explanation. 

Lifeline was across the room, leaning against the frame of the window next to the bed, his back to the front door as he seemingly gazed outside at the dark night. He’d extinguished most of the lamps, leaving the interior of the cottage with only a faint glow of light. "Edwin?" Billy said quietly, not wanting to startle the other man if he could help it. 

The medic closed his eyes, a feeling of dread settling over him. “It’s okay,” he said, his voice shaking slightly despite his best efforts. 

"Relax," Billy said quietly, his tone as soothing as he could make it. 

Edwin continued on, as if he hadn’t heard Billy. “If you’re uncomfortable with me being here, then I’ll go in the morning. I’ll have somebody come and pick me up. I’ll leave the Jeep in case you need it.” 

"That won't be necessary," came the quiet reply. 

“I see.” Lifeline’s head drooped forward a bit. “Despite what you might think about me personally, I was sincere in wanting to help you. I didn’t have any ulterior motives other than to see Cobra and Umbrella stopped.” 

"I believe you..." Billy said, reaching out after a moment and laying a hand on Lifeline's shoulder. Edwin started a bit at the touch, surprised by the action. "Look, if you'd wanted to take advantage of me, there were plenty of times before this you could have gotten away with it and I wouldn't have been able to stop you. So quit freaking out . I've still got some questions." 

Lifeline took a deep breath before opening his eyes and turning around to face Billy. He looked at the Marine for a moment before quickly glancing away. 

"So...who was he?" The words were barely a whisper. 

Edwin blinked, a little surprised by the question. “A – A guy from school . . . we’d had a lot of classes together and became study partners.” He fell silent for a few moments. “It just kind of happened.” 

Billy nodded, his hand falling away from Edwin's shoulder slowly as he stepped up to stand beside the medic. "I...grew up in a pretty intolerant little town....and then I went into the military....but y'know..." 

“It kind of died out as graduation got nearer. We tried to keep in touch, but . . . it just didn’t work out.” Lifeline’s voice was still soft as he spoke. “Like I said, I never really looked at another man that way since then. I just chalked it up to one of those youthful indiscretion things and shoved it in the back of my mind.” Edwin turned his face away, unable to meet Billy’s eyes. “I’m sorry; I really didn’t do it on purpose. I wasn’t trying to make a pass at your or anything.” 

The Marine's next words were so soft, they were almost impossible to hear. "It's okay....I'm kinda flattered, really...." 

If Billy had not been standing as close as he was to him, Lifeline never would have heard his words. The medic turned to look at the Marine, his dark eyes glancing at the other man’s face for a moment before dropping once again. When Billy looked over and saw Edwin still staring at the floor, he reached out, and very gently turned the medic's face, forcing their eyes to meet. Edwin silently met Billy’s dark gaze, swallowing nervously as he did so. Billy offered a tiny smile. "You've got nothing to be afraid or ashamed of..." 

“It – it won’t happen anymore,” the medic said softly, his eyes still trained on Billy’s. 

Billy didn't look away. "Don't worry about it...." he said gently. "It's...really not a big deal..." 

Edwin remained silent for a few moments before slowly nodding his head. Billy's hand remained cupping the man's face for a few moments longer, before he suddenly seemed to realize it and dropped his hand, blushing darkly and coughing nervously. Lifeline felt his cheeks flame as well and he took a stepped back from the Marine, suddenly feeling the need to put a little distance between the two of them. The Marine retreated back a step as well, his hand shaking a little as he slid it into his pocket. He was doing his best to beat down the blush, but wasn't having a lot of luck with it. 

Edwin put his hand to the back of his neck, and rubbed it little. “It’s uh . . . it’s uh been kind of a long day,” he said nervously. “I uh – I think I’m going to uh turn in for the night.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

His long-fingered hands wrapped around the steaming cup, Lifeline leaned the wooden chair back against the wall of the cottage. After last night’s events with Billy, the medic had spent a sleepless night after retiring to his makeshift bed on the couch. After an hour of staring up at the darkened ceiling, he’d wrapped a blanket around himself and slipped outside, settling into one of the wooden chairs on the front porch. Edwin had spent the rest of the night thinking over what had happened with Billy and mentally berating himself over it. 

Wrapped up in a warm fleecy blanket, the medic had watched the sun rise, those first golden rays of dawn doing little to warm him, before he’d slipped back inside and as quietly as possible made a pot of coffee. With a steaming mug of the dark brew in his hand, he’d gone back outside and resumed his seat on the porch, the blanket still wrapped around him. 

Billy woke to the smell of coffee, long ingrained habits waking his body regardless of his own sleepless night. Pouring a mug of it himself, the Marine padded out onto the front porch for a smoke, oblivious to Edwin's presence, his brain still fogged with sleep as he shook out a cigarette and lit it. 

The mug to his lips, Lifeline looked over as the front door opened and Billy stepped through. The medic felt a slight pang at the man’s appearance, hoping that he’d have more time before having to face the Marine after what had transpired the previous night. He was grateful however, when it appeared that the other man had not noticed him and he took a quiet sip. 

Billy took a long drag from the cigarette, holding it in his lungs for several moments before exhaling it slowly, smiling faintly to himself as he took in the early morning scents and sights. Sitting quietly behind the Marine, Edwin couldn’t help the lingering gaze that swept over Billy’s sunlit form. It was only a few moments later that he realized what he was doing and wrenched his eyes away, turning his head to look in the opposite direction while his mind silently tried to will Billy to go back inside. 

The Marine finished his cigarette, much more aware than when he'd walked out. He could hear Edwin moving around, but didn't turn. He wasn't sure what to say at this point, and he was pretty certain Lifeline didn't either. So he decided it would be easier if he simply said nothing. 

After a few moments, Lifeline glanced back over in Billy’s direction briefly before looking down at the mug in his hands. Finally the Marine turned, leaning against the porch railing and letting his eyes fall on Lifeline. "You look like hell." 

The medic started a little at Billy’s voice, his dark eyes darted up to look at the other man. “Sorry, I don’t have my face on yet.” Edwin tried to make his voice light despite his mood. 

Billy managed a slight smile at the words. "Would you rather I leave you alone for now?" 

Edwin shrugged slightly underneath the blanket and raised his mug to his lips, taking a sip. Pushing away from the railing, Billy nodded a little and made his way for the front door, the shrug enough to tell the Marine that Edwin really wasn't up to dealing with him just yet. 

“Billy,” Lifeline’s spoke just as the Marine’s hand reached for the doorknob. 

"...Yeah?" 

The medic started to speak, but hesitated before closing his mouth and shaking his head. Rising to his feet, he let the blanket fall away from him to pool in the seat of the chair. “How do you want your eggs?” 

"Cooked. I'm not real picky," Billy replied, before heading into the house and toward the bathroom to shower and shave. 

* * *

  “We’re in position, Baroness.” The trooper’s voice crackled through the ear bud.

 “Wait for my signal.” The raven-haired woman replied, her Eastern European accent putting an emphasis on letter “r” as she spoke. “As soon as you receive it, move out. I want them both, and no mistakes this time.” The tone the woman’s voice spoke volumes about what would happen to those who failed her orders. 

‘Damn Tomax and Xamot. If they had not blown this the first time…’ The Baroness sighed in frustration before raising a pair of binoculars to her eyes. The two men had been outside the small cottage earlier but there had been no more outside movement since then. It had only been a stroke of luck that an undercover Cobra agent stationed at the hospital had been able to track Billy Coen and the three men who had taken him. It had only taken a few hours of reconnaissance work to find Coen and, judging from the description, Edwin Steen, the unlucky man who had picked up Coen on a deserted stretch of road. 

Steen himself wasn’t important; it was only the possibility that Coen might have confided in him that had made him a target. The fact that the two of them were still together seemed to indicate that that was indeed the case. No matter, thought the woman, one death or two wouldn't make much of a difference in the bigger scheme of things. What was important was the research that Cobra was conducting under the guise of the Umbrella Corporation and that research had to be protected at all costs. 

Lowering the binoculars, The Baroness smiled. “Move out,” she instructed her driver. 

* * *

 

Billy braced his foot on the porch railing and stretched, feeling better now that he'd eaten. In the interest of giving Edwin some time to himself, Billy had made the decision during breakfast to take a solo run and leave the medic alone for a while. Billy finished his stretches, and patted the small of his back, reassured by the feel of the gun there. He refused to go anywhere unarmed anymore, some paranoid tendencies still strongly with him as he stepped off the porch and set off into the forest at a slow jog. He'd move faster later, he knew, using the run to try and work out his frustration over the entire situation as it sat. 

Leaving the dishes in the sink, Lifeline retreated to the bathroom to shower. Breakfast with Billy had been quiet, the two of them speaking very little to one another. After turning on the shower, he peeled off his clothes and set his glasses on the sink. Edwin sighed and closed his eyes as he stepped under the hot spray, letting the water cascade down over him. 

* * *

 

The Baroness watched Billy Coen leave the porch of the small cottage through the binoculars, his departure causing a slight change in her plans. Dropping the binoculars to the seat of the S.T.U.N., she then vaulted over the side of the vehicle. “I want two groups. You,” she indicated one of the higher ranking troopers to her right. “You and your men will come with me after Coen. You,” this time she indicated a trooper on her left. “Your group will take care of the man inside the cottage.” 

Pulling her laser pistol from the holster at her hip, The Baroness surveyed the men around her. “I want them alive.” Without another word, the black-clad woman started off in the direction that Billy had just taken. 

* * *

 

Lifeline rubbed at his dark hair with the towel for a few minutes as he sat on the edge of the bed, having already put on a clean pair of jeans. Dropping the towel, he reached for the t-shirt that he’d taken out earlier and pulled it on. After resettling his glasses he took the damp towel back into the bathroom and hung it over the curtain rod. Rubbing his hand through his still slightly damp hair, he returned to the kitchen to finish the dishes.  

* * *

 

Billy couldn't help but enjoy the sunshine as he ran, the physical exertion was helping to clear his mind, letting him forget for awhile the awkwardness with Edwin and just enjoy his freedom. 

* * *

 

 Moving silently through the trees, The Baroness and her men trailed behind Billy, keep back far enough that they remained out of sight, but close enough not to lose sight of him. As the man neared another open expanse of ground, the woman signaled to her men with a wave of her hand, sending half of them off to the right, while she and those who stayed with her fanned out to the left, their intent to surround the Marine and capture him. 

* * *

 

Edwin had just finished with the last of the breakfast dishes and was emptying out the coffee pot when he heard the squeak of footsteps on the porch through the open windows. Believing it to be Billy, he didn’t give it any thought until the front door burst inward, the small explosion rocking the cottage. The medic’s eyes widened in surprise as a very familiar blue uniform appeared out of the light haze of smoke and he heard an equally familiar battle cry. 

“COBRA!” 

Lifeline had time enough to dive under the small kitchenette table as the first laser rifle shots rang out, blasting through the wall where he had just been standing. From his precarious vantage point, he watched as several more Cobra troopers filtered into the cottage. 

* * *

 

As he broke into an opening, and was struck dead on by the sun, Billy was forced to close his eyes for a few moments. As he did, he heard an unusual rustling and he slowed down to a walk. Visions of the Tyrant that had chased him before flashed across his mind's eye and he swallowed hard to try and ease his frantically beating heart. 

* * *

 

Raising her hand once more, The Baroness signaled her men to stop. The raven-haired woman waited for a moment, as she watched Coen before raising her hand once more and slashing downward, giving the signal for her men to attack. 

* * *

 

The lasers sang out in chorus, the first two tearing holes in Billy's pants, a third grazing his shoulder and making him hiss as he dropped into a crouch and pivoted on the balls of his feet, pulling the gun and firing in the direction the first few shots had come from before taking off at a sprint. 

“Alive you fools!” The Baroness’s accented voice rang out over the laser fire. “He has to be taken alive!” With a careful aim she took a shot at Coen, the laser blast tearing up the grass right in front of the Marine’s feet.

* * *

More laser fire rang out inside the cottage, the high-energy blasts leaving holes in the walls and furniture. Edwin knew that he couldn’t stay where he was, but there was nowhere for him to go, his only escape lay in the now devastated front door. 

“Give up, there’s no escape.” The trooper’s voice called out as he signaled his companions to cease firing. One by one the Cobra troopers stopped firing, leaving an almost unnerving silence inside the cottage. “We have you surrounded.” 

Almost frantically, Lifeline looked around him, searching for something – anything – that he could use against the blue-clad invaders. The medic’s eyes fell on the coffee pot, laying on the floor a few away where he had dropped it before taking refuge under the table. Giving the Cobra troopers a quick glance, he silently scooted closer and reached for the pot. 

‘Here goes nothing’ _,_ Edwin said to himself as he crawled out from under the table and stood up, the empty coffee pot down to his side and out of view of the Cobra troopers. 

“Put your hands up!” The trooper commanded, his laser rifle aimed at the middle of Lifeline’s chest. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but please don’t shoot.” The medic’s voice was calm, his dark eyes flicking around the interior of the cottage from behind his tinted glasses. As instructed, he slowly raised his hands, the coffee pot coming into plain view. 

The trooper laughed. “What are you planning to do with that? Invite us for for tea? 

“Would you like sugar or lemon with that?” Edwin asked, before lobbing the coffee pot with all his strength at the trooper, smiling to himself when it impacted with the man’s helmeted head, dropping him to the ground. In the moment of surprise that followed, the medic made a mad dash for the blasted front door, laser fire following him as he dived through it. 

* * *

 

Billy kept running, cutting a wide arc through the forest and trying to double back for the cottage. While he didn't like the idea of possibly putting Edwin in danger, the chances that the other man was under attack too were pretty solid and Billy didn't want Edwin facing it alone. 

* * *

 

The Baroness followed Billy, blasts from her pistol tearing up the ground around the Marine’s feet trying to get the man to stumble and slow down. No matter how far or fast he ran, Coen would not escape her. As he neared the cottage, close enough to see Edwin dart out of it, Billy heaved a sigh of relief. But the split second it slowed him down cost him. He stumbled, tripping where Edwin had before, and went tumbling to the ground. Swearing profusely, he scrambled to his feet and tried to get moving again. The Baroness smiled triumphantly as the Marine hit the ground, several of her men now only yards away from him.

* * *

As he cleared the devastated doorway, several blasts of laser fire followed Lifeline, hitting the wood of the railing on the porch and burning right through it. Without slowing, he vaulted over the railing and hit the ground before quickly glancing around him to gauge the situation. As he looked to the right, he saw several more blue uniforms including a black-clad form that he knew all too well. ‘Baroness!’

* * *

'Well fuck it,' Billy thought, staggering a little when he got to his feet. He started moving again, slower than before as a lightly sprained ankle made itself known, raising his weapon to fire at the soldiers trying to slow Edwin's escape. 'One of us needs to get out of here....'

* * *

His attention caught by the Baroness and her soldiers, Lifeline’s eyes widened as he saw Billy rise up from the ground. “Billy!” The call left his lips before he even realized it and without a thought, he started towards the Marine. 

'What the hell is he doing?!' The Marine thought. "Get the hell outta here!" he called back sharply. 

Billy’s words were drowned out by the laser fire that had started up once again behind Edwin.

* * *

“Don’t let them get away you fools!” The Baroness shouted, the blasts from her own laser pistol adding to those flickering through the air. 

Lifeline’s long legs closed the ground between he and Billy, and within moments he was at the Marine’s side. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Billy asked, his tone incredulous, even as he fired back at the Baroness this time.  

* * *

 

 “Scarlett, we’ve got confirmation of Cobra activity.” Mainframe turned in his chair as he spoke, his eyes falling on the flame-haired woman sitting at the console to the side of him. 

Scarlett was instantly out of her chair. “Where?” Her blue eyes settled on the screen in front of Mainframe as she joined him. 

The Joe computer specialist turned back to face the monitor, his fingers tapping a few buttons to get the coordinates. Mainframe’s eyes widened as he looked at the screen. 

“Mainframe?” Scarlett raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. 

“It can’t be . . .” Mainframe’s voice was soft, as if he were speaking to himself. 

Scarlett’s brows furrowed together. “Where is it?” 

Mainframe paled a bit as he looked up at his fellow officer. 

* * *

 

 Edwin ducked his head as a laser shot arced over his head. “Yell at me later. Our only chance is to try and lose them in the woods.” 

"Fine fine, let's just get moving," Billy said, reaching around to return fire. "Preferably before I run out of ammunition." 

Lifeline nodded and started moving towards the line of woods, trying to keep his head down. 

“Stop them, you fools, before they get into the woods!” The Baroness screamed at the blue-clad Cobra troopers behind them. 

Billy trailed behind the medic. "Whatever you do," he called to Edwin. "Keep moving." That said, he ejected the clip, slapped in a new one, and fired anew into the group of soldiers following them. 

‘Don’t have to tell me twice’, Lifeline said to himself as he entered the line of brush that led into the woods, another blast of laser fire hitting the trunk of a tree to his left. 

“After them!” The accented-voice was shrill as the Baroness continued to screech at the Cobra troops.

* * *

Duke’s icy blue eyes were intent as they bored into those of the three men in front of him, his lips thinned into a tight line. He’d listened to Mainframe, Gung Ho and Mutt as they told him about Lifeline and Billy Coen. The blond sat at his desk silently, his hands clasped before him as he looked at the soldiers in front of him. 

“Dismissed.” The word was curt, Duke’s tone warning the others not to even attempt to say anything else. 

Mainframe, Gung Ho and Mutt looked at one another. “What about Lifeline?” It was Mainframe who asked the question that had been not only on his mind, but that of the other two Joes. 

“Scarlett and Snake Eyes are already gone.” 

Mainframe nodded his head before nudging Mutt and Gung Ho out of Duke’s office ahead of him. 

* * *

 

Once they headed back into the forest and the foliage got heavier, Billy was able to stop firing, and concentrate more on keeping up with Edwin. His ankle was starting to ache, but he didn't dare say a word about it. There would be time to treat it later. As he and Edwin moved deeper into the woods, the sounds and fire of pursuit didn’t lessen. Just when they thought they had managed to slip past the Baroness and her men, they’d soon find laser blasts arcing over their heads and tearing up the ground around their feet. The two of them finally hunched down behind the trunk of a massive old tree, the sounds of footsteps all around them. “We’re not getting anywhere,” Edwin whispered, his eyes intent on the trees around them. 

Billy frowned. "We need a diversion. Something to get them off our asses. Or one of us needs to hold off our friends back there while the other makes an escape." 

“Maybe if we split up,” Lifeline mused. “We could try to circle back around to the cottage.” 

"Sounds like a plan," Billy said with a nod. "Meet you back there, then?" 

Edwin nodded, his eyes on Billy for a moment before he rose up to his feet and quickly darted away. 

* * *

 

Scarlett strode away from the scorched and demolished doorway of the cottage, her features tight, her blue eyes unreadable. There was no sign of Lifeline, Billy Coen, or Cobra within the perimeter that had been set up upon the Joes arrival. The only evidence that anything had been amiss was the twisted door frame and the blackened holes of laser fire that riddled the inside and outside of the cottage. The scarlet-haired woman made her way over to one of the Brawlers parked nearby and clicked on her wrist communicator. 

“Scarlett to Lowlight, anything?” 

A few moments passed before a man’ voice crackled over the communicator. “Nothing so far,” Lowlight replied. “We found signs of laser fire in a couple of places and footprints. There's some tracks from what looks like a Cobra S.T.U.N.” 

“Finish your circuit around the perimeter and head back here,” Scarlett instructed before turning her attention to the returning group that was heading her way. ‘Lifeline where are you?’

* * *

Billy stopped as he heard voices near the cabin, pausing some distance away and listening. These troops didn't look like the Cobra folks who'd invaded earlier, but that didn't mean anything.

* * *

Scarlett hailed Lowlight and Heavy Duty as they returned, the two armed men heading straight for her as they slung their weapons over their shoulders. “Anything?” she inquired as they joined her by the Brawler. 

Both men shook their heads. “Not a sign of anybody,” Heavy Duty replied. 

“That can only mean one thing,” the blue-eyed woman said. “Cobra has them.” Scarlett sighed. “Get ready to pull out while I report in to Duke.” 

“Where’s Snake Eyes?” Lowlight asked as he looked around at the assembled group. 

“He’s not back yet?” Scarlett also scanned the dozen or so soldiers that had accompanied her. 

“Don’t see him.” 

The red-haired woman sighed once again. “He’ll be here.” Without another word, she turned away from Lowlight and Heavy Duty before clicking her wrist communicator once again. 

* * *

 

As the group spoke, Billy slipped in closer and closer to the cottage, doing his best to stay out of sight. There was a part of him that entertained the vague hope that these folks might just be part of the Joes, but he wanted to be certain before he revealed himself. 

* * *

 

From his hidden vantage point, the Joe known as Snake Eyes watched the dark-haired man as he cautiously moved closer and closer to the cottage and his teammates. Moving parallel to the man, the black-clad Snake Eyes easily moved through the trees, his ninja training allowing him to easily merge with the shadows as he moved. From the description that the Joes had received and the picture that he’d glimpsed in the file that Scarlett had been leafing through, Snake Eyes had a pretty good idea of who the man was and couldn’t blame him for being cautious.

 

After a few minutes, when it seemed that Billy Coen was not going to move any further, Snake Eyes made his move, silently sliding through the shadows until he was right behind the dark-haired man. Without the slightest sound, the ninja struck, his black-clad form rising from the shadows.

* * *

Billy wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was slipping toward the cottage. The next, he was face down in the ground and seeing stars. ‘What the fuck was that?!’ he thought frantically, rolling onto his back and bringing his gun to bear. With practiced ease, Snake Eyes kicked the gun from the man’s hand sending it soaring into the trees. Before Billy could react, the black-clad ninja had captured the Marine’s hands and pinned him to the ground. "SHIT!" Billy hissed as he was pressed down again, struggling in vain to get loose. 

Seemingly without effort, the black-clad man was on his feet, pulling Billy up with him in the process, the Marine still held in Snake Eyes’ tight grip. In the blink of an eye, the ninja produced a length of cord and expertly wound it around the dark-haired man’s wrists, binding them tightly. With a slight shove he pushed Billy forward in the direction of the cottage. 

The Marine swallowed hard against a sudden surge of panic as his hands were tied back, and he immediately tried to free them. He knew on some level that it was pointless, but it was either try or risk a panic attack. 

Reaching out, Snake Eyes took Billy by the arm, pulling him with him as he moved towards his teammates, holding him in an iron grip. As the two emerged from the tree line, the ninja immediately sought out Scarlett’s trademark red tresses, pulling the Marine with him towards her. 

Scarlett had just finished her report to headquarters when she looked up and saw Snake Eyes leading a bound Billy Coen towards her. A slight murmur fell over some of those gathered near her and she quickly stepped forward to meet the two men. 

Billy gritted his teeth, shoving aside panic and everything else except for anger, which he clung to desperately. He said nothing, however, electing to let the others speak first. Snake Eyes pulled the Marine to a stop once Scarlett reached them, releasing the man’s arm before moving to stand silently to the side. The flame-haired woman’s blue eyes flicked over Billy for a moment before she turned her attention to the black-clad ninja. “Lifeline?” She asked him. 

Reaching into one of the many pouches attached to the belt around his waist, Snake Eyes pulled out a pair of glasses and held them out to Scarlett. Her lips in a tight line, the woman took them in her hand and looked at them. One of the tinted lenses was cracked, the wire frame surrounding it twisted out of shape. Turning her gaze back up to the black-clad man she spoke. “Did you find anything else?” 

Snake Eyes answered with a serious of gestures, his hands moving in patterns that resembled sign language. As he finished, he gestured towards the bound man standing next to him causing Scarlett’s sapphire gaze to fall on Billy. The Marine met her gaze solidly, holding onto his silence. 

“Where’s Lifeline?” The woman’s voice was curt and to the point, the tone matching the serious look in her eyes. 

"I don't know. I lost him in the forest when those sonsofbitches ambushed us." 

Several of the other Joes moved closer wanting to hear news of their missing teammate. “Where?” Scarlett asked, already preparing to send out another round of search parties. 

"They ambushed me out running. They got him here at the house. We headed into the forest to lose the Cobra soldiers, and split up. We were going to meet back up here. He would have come back from that direction," Billy replied, nodding toward the forest near the cottage, across from where Snake Eyes had apprehended him. 

Scarlett’s eyes flicked to the black-clad man standing next to Billy. “Snake Eyes?” 

The ninja shook his head, his hands once again making a series of intricate gestures. Scarlett’s lips had thinned once again as she turned her attention back to Billy. “Do you know if he had his watch on?” 

"Far as I know, he did." 

Scarlett tapped the communicator strapped to her wrist. “Mainframe?” 

“Right here Scarlett.” Came the immediate reply. “Did you find Lifeline?” 

“No. I want you to run the GPS and see if you can get his signal. Tell Duke we’re heading back. Let him know we’ve got Coen in custody, too.” 

“Will do.” The Joe’s computer specialist replied. “Mainframe, over and out.” With that, the link went silent. 

Turning her attention to the Joe’s around her, the red-head immediately began to bark out orders. “Saddle up everybody, we’re heading back.” 

‘I am so fucked’ _,_ Billy thought, and sighed. 

Scarlett’s blue eyes flicked back to Billy for a moment before she turned away and back towards the Brawler. “Coen rides with us, Snake Eyes.” 

Taking Billy by the arm, Snake Arms pulled him along as he followed behind Scarlett. Billy had to practically jog to keep up with the man, which wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't been getting dragged along. Still, he knew better than to say a word.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 

Silently, the white-clad nurse set the tray down on the bedside table before turning on her heel and leaving just as silently as she had entered, a glimpse of two guards positioned on either side of the door visible before it closed behind her.

Once the Joes had returned to the base, Snake Eyes had turned over custody of Billy Coen to a pair of waiting MPs before trailing after Scarlett. The guards had escorted the Marine to the infirmary where his injuries had been attended to before being promptly escorted to a bed. The nurses that periodically came and went rarely spoke except to ask questions that could be answered with a simple yes or no, before quickly departing. That suited Billy just fine, as he was bordering on panic all over again. He wasn't in a straight jacket, and that was encouraging. Even so, he was nervous about what might happen. The official papers didn't exist, Billy knew. He'd had that much confirmed when he first met Edwin, which felt like a hundred years ago now. ‘Still...what now?’

There was a knock on the door before it was unceremoniously opened, a man that Billy did not know framed in the doorway. Without asking for an invitation, the man stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there silently for a few moments as if scrutinizing the Marine. “So you’re Coen, huh?”

"That's right."

The man stepped away from the door. “You’re the guy that’s caused all the trouble.” He kept moving until he was only a few feet away from the bed where Billy was. “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Mainframe.”

Billy's icy expression softened marginally and he nodded once. "You're Lifeline's friend. The one who got the info on Regarthon for me," he said quietly.

Mainframe nodded before moving to retrieve the chair against the wall and pull it closer to the bed. “He told me why when he got back.” The computer specialist turned the chair around and straddled it. “I was the one who got him the papers that got you out of the hospital.”

"I owe you one for that."

“Now I’m sorry I did.” There was a slight undercurrent of bitterness in Mainframe’s tone.

"Have you figured out where he is, yet?"

“Yeah,” Mainframe replied. “There’s a GPS chip in his watch – we all carry one, it’s kind of a test project. There’s something interfering with the signal so we can’t get an exact lock, but it’s probably within ten miles. Scarlett is putting together a team to head out in the next hour.”

"What would it take to get them to take me along?"

Mainframe couldn’t help chuckling. “You’ve gotta be kidding.”

Billy's expression was all business. "The hell I am."

“Somehow I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

"There's gotta be a way. Fuck, he ended up in this mess because of me and Umbrella. I owe it to him....and if you guys are going into an Umbrella facility of some sort, you'll need someone along who has dealt with their experiments before."

“He’s in a Cobra base,” Mainframe said. “We’ve already got some satellite reconnaissance on it. Although I remember he had me do a check on some company called Umbrella.”

"They specialize in bio-weapons. One was following me when he found me. The two seem to be connected somehow."

“You think Cobra has some of these things?”

"I think it wouldn't surprise me a whole helluva lot."

Mainframe rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “I thought Lifeline was in shock or something, he was talking about some weird thing that attacked you guys – sounded like something he saw in a horror movie.”

"A Tyrant."

The computer specialist sat quietly, apparently thinking. After a few moments, he looked back at Billy. “Let’s say they let you go, are you going to try taking off once they get Lifeline out?”

There were several long moments of silence before Billy looked over at Mainframe. "If I promise I won't run off, will you find a way to let me go along?"

“It’s not up to me. Scarlett is the one in charge of the mission. It’ll be up to her and Duke.”

"Then let me talk to someone who can cut me a deal. I want Edwin safe. Period. If that means staying in military custody after it's all said and done, then it means staying in custody..."

Mainframe sat quietly once again, his eyes scrutinizing Billy as he did so. After several long minutes, he rose to his feet. “I’ll go talk to Scarlett,” he said as he moved the chair back to it’s place by the wall. “I don’t know how much good it will do, so I can’t make any promises.”

There was a nod, and nothing more.

Mainframe made his way back to the door. As his hand closed over the handle, he turned back towards Billy. “He put his whole career on the line for you; I just hope you don’t do something to make him regret it.” Opening the door, the computer specialist stepped out.

 

* * *

 

Scarlett stepped lightly, her footfalls silent as she cautiously moved down the dim hallway. After several feet she stopped and raised her hand, waving her companions forward as she adjusted her grip on the laser pistol in her other hand.

One by one, the remaining Joes and Billy Coen moved forward, ever alert now that they had made their way inside the Cobra bunker. Glancing back at the small party, Scarlett’s blue eyes settled on Coen. The Marine’s inclusion in the party had not entirely been her idea, but the final decision had been Duke’s. Scarlett had purposely put him between Low Light and Snake Eyes, who was bringing up the rear. She still didn’t entirely trust Coen’s motives but if what he had told she and Duke about Umbrella and the possible connection between the pharmaceutical company and Cobra, the Joes just might be grateful to have him along despite her misgivings. And, if the suspicion bothered the Marine, he gave no sign of it. He'd been expecting that kind of treatment after all, and he was fully aware that they were taking a gamble on bringing him along.

Once the group was altogether again, Scarlett motioned for them to follow her as she crept further down the long corridor. She had only gone a few yards when she stopped short, her gloved hand coming up as a signal for the others to halt. The red-headed woman waited motionless for several minutes before glancing back at the others for a moment before starting forward once more.

They'd gone only a few feet more before Billy moved up and cut Scarlett off. He was visibly tense as he listened before murmuring. "Shit...."

As a few more choice curses fell from his lips, a large creature skittered into view. It looked like a scorpion -- except scorpions weren't supposed to be the size of minivans. Scarlett had opened her mouth to rebuke Billy when her blue eyes widened and she immediately brought her weapon up. Almost as if one, the other Joes followed her lead, except for Snake Eyes, who pulled a long knife from the sheath strapped to his thigh.

Hefting his own shotgun, Billy took aim and pulled the trigger as the creature started for them. The scorpion staggered back a few steps, its shell smoking from the assault, before charging at them again. "That thing gets a stinger in you, there isn't an anti-venom anywhere that's gonna save your ass," Billy called out to them. "Aim for its head."

Almost immediately, the flash and sound of laser fire filled the corridor, the Joes focusing their shots on the creature’s head as instructed. Yet even as their shots found their intended target, the creature still continued to bear down on them so that they were forced to retreat back down the tunnel. Billy let the others retreat, staying just a little ahead of them, calling attention to himself as a target, and firing the shotgun over and over. Each blast made the creature stagger, and finally, the shell over its head cracked, pieces of glassy black chitin falling away to expose the brain beneath. "Now!"

Without hesitation, the Joes aimed and fired, their laser weapons hitting with precision at the exposed brain tissue, Gung Ho even going so far as to give a patented “Yo Joe!” in the process. The concentrated laser fire did its work, the creature collapsing a scant foot away from them, the tail falling limply to the ground as a sickly green ooze flowed from the wound, over the creature, and onto the floor.

“Cease fire!” Scarlett commanded, the laser fire dying off within seconds.

“What the hell was that?” Gung Ho asked, an obvious look of distaste on his face.

" _That_ is a very good reason to be an arachniphobe," Billy replied, kicking one of the massive pincers irritably, keeping his shotgun trained on it for a few more moments.

“Ain’t that the truth.” muttered the bald Marine as he finally lowered his weapon.

 

* * *

  

“Baroness, we’ve detected a disturbance in corridor fifteen.” The blue-clad trooper saluted as he spoke, not waiting for the raven-haired woman to acknowledge him first.

The Baroness turned away from the computer monitor that she had been intently studying. “Have the security cameras picked up anything?”

“No, ma'am. Do you want me to send a team down to check it out?”

The woman thought for a moment. “Probably those Umbrella creatures fighting with one another again.” The Baroness was just about to turn away when she had another thought. “Keep monitoring it just in case.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Saluting once again, the trooper turned smartly on his heels and left.

The black-clad woman’s lip curled in distaste, “Filthy things.” Turning her dark eyes towards the large cage in the corner of the room, the Baroness studied the unconscious man inside for a moment before returning to the computer monitor once again.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve got to move, people. All that firepower is going to bring somebody.” Scarlett’s voice echoed slightly in the empty corridor. “We need to find another tunnel off this one.” As the rest of the team got back into formation, the red-head stopped Billy for a moment. “Nice work, soldier,” she said with an approving nod before moving to take her place back at point. “Let’s move out.”

Billy didn't spare Scarlett so much as a smile, but internally, he was pleased. He didn't care if these people trusted him, but now that he'd seen for himself that there were Umbrella creatures about, he wanted to be sure they'd trust his judgment, at least.

Moving silently down the corridor the Joe team and Billy Coen crept along, their eyes and ears ever alert for more of Umbrella’s creatures. It wasn’t very long until they came to a juncture with another corridor that led off to their right. With a wave of her gloved hand, Scarlett summoned Snake Eyes forward, the black-clad man disappearing down the tunnel for several moments before returning to signal the group to follow. Without a word, Scarlett followed the ninja, the rest of team right behind her.

 

* * *

  

“I should be there within the hour, Baroness.” Doctor Mindbender’s mustachioed face wavered slightly on the screen. “I’m transmitting the encrypted file to you now.” A red light on the panel next to the screen began to blink, indicating that the data was being received. “By the way, Destro informed me that you have a subject available for our next phase of testing.”

“One of the loose ends from the Coen affair. Destro thought that he could at least be useful since we went to so much trouble to retrieve him” The Baroness’ dark gaze flicked towards the unconscious man laying on the floor of the cell. “He looks like a prime specimen, perfect for this project.”

Mindbender smiled. “Wonderful! He can be the first to test the new strain before we move on to the next phase.”

“I’ll see he’s delivered to you as soon as you arrive, Doctor. Baroness out.” With a flick of her gloved hand, the raven-haired woman turned off the screen.

Behind the Baroness, his eyes still closed as he feigned unconsciousness, Lifeline couldn’t help the feeling of impending dread that seemed to creep down his spine.

 

* * *

 

As the rescue team moved farther down the corridor, the hum of machinery began to increase, hopefully signally that the group was nearing the inhabited part of the base itself. It wasn’t long before the team was brought to a halt by a heavy-looking metal door blocking their path. “This looks like our way in.” Scarlett studied the vault-like door for a few moments, looking for sensors or traps.

Billy stepped up quietly. "Let me take point," He said softly. "There may be another B.O.W. on the other side."

Scarlett’s sapphire gaze fell on Billy for a few moments before she silently nodded her head. Stepping back from the door, she motioned the others away as well. “Stand back. Let me have a go at it first.”

Reaching down, the petite woman tugged free the crossbow that was harnessed at her hip before reaching over her shoulder for one of the metal bolts contained in a quiver across her back to arm it with. Sliding the bolt in place, she took several steps back and aimed. With trained precision, she sent the silver shaft sailing through the dim light and straight into what appeared to the be locking mechanism. With a small flash, the explosives-tipped, armor piercing bolt blew an almost perfect circular hole in the door, jarring it from its frame.

"Nice piece of machinery," Billy said approvingly, before stepping ahead of the group to push the door open slowly, and peek his head inside.

There was nothing immediately out of place, and he stepped further into the room, gesturing for the others to wait. Scarlett strapped the crossbow back in place and resettled her grip on her rifle while Low Light kept his goggled gaze turned back the way they had come, his legendary night vision scanning for signs of attack. Gung Ho and Snake Eyes, both of them alert and poised to fight waited silently with Scarlett for Billy to signal them to follow.

 A side to side sweep of the room still revealed nothing, and just as Billy looked up, he suddenly found himself flying through the air, victim of a B.O.W. hanging from the ceiling. It was also one he'd never seen before. ‘Oh shit oh shit’ _,_ he thought, before he hit the wall.

Within seconds of the sound of the impact, Gung Ho and Snake Eyes rushed into the room, the ninja pulling a laser pistol from the holster on his hip. Scarlett was right behind the two men, Low Light practically on her heels.

Billy scrambled to his feet as the creature dropped to the ground, turning an eerie, almost skeletal face towards the dark-haired man. The Marine raised his shotgun, but couldn't so much as fire off a shot before the creature's arm stretched impossibly long, catching the Marine across the face and sending him to the ground again, stunned and startled. ‘What the hell?!’

“Billy!” Gung Ho’s voice called out as his finger squeezed the trigger on his laser rifle, the weapon trained on the creature.

The laser fire burned into the creature's skin, and it howled in pain, turning toward Gung Ho. Billy was clutching at his face, tears streaming down his face from the strike to the nose. ‘Shitshit....my luck, it's broken....’

The creature only managed a couple of steps before the big Cajun’s fire was joined by that of the other Joes, the concentrated energy of four lasers striking it in the head and chest, hoping to hit a vital organ. With short bursts from her weapon, Scarlett edged her way around the others until she was standing in front of Billy, covering him from further attack.

The creature lashed out at the Joes blindly, each laser strike leaving smoking holes in its skin, until it tumbled silently to the ground and was still. The Joes ceased firing once the creature hit the ground, but did not lower their weapons. Cautiously stepping forward, Low Light prodded the thing with his booted foot before taking one last shot at it’s head from point-blank range, leaving half the creature’s head a blackened, smoking crater before stepping away.

Scarlett turned and knelt down in front of Billy. “Alright, Coen?”

"Mighta broke my nose....but I'll be fine...hold my shotgun a sec?" He asked, holding the weapon out for her. The flame-haired woman took the weapon before rising to her feet once more, Gung Ho and Low Light crowding around her.

Shifting until his forehead was resting against his knee, Billy touched the bridge of his nose gently and made a quiet sound. Then, he gritted his teeth, braced himself, and reset the bone, letting out a cry as it wrenched back into place. "Anybody got a bandanna they can part with or some gauze or something?" he asked when he came to a few moments later, keeping his head down.

“Low Light,” Scarlett looked at the tall blond man. Silently slinging the pack that he was carrying off his back, Low Light knelt down next to Billy and opened it. Fishing around for a few moments, he pulled out a soft sided pouch and unzipped it, revealing a small first-aid kit. He quickly located a couple packages of sealed gauze pads and offered them to Billy. “Here ya go.”

"Thanks," Billy said, tearing open the packs and bringing the gauze to his nose to stem the flow of blood before standing slowly.

Low Light quickly repacked the kit and resettled the pack on his back as he rose to his feet. Scarlett and Snake Eyes had moved and were looking down at the corpse of the creature. “No wonder we haven’t met up with any Cobra troops,” the flame-haired woman was saying.

"I've never seen a critter like that one before," Billy said with a frown, walking over to study the creature himself. "We'll have to be damn careful..."

 “I’m sure Cobra isn’t wasting any time trying to see what they can do with that virus you told us about,” Scarlett said. “Based on our past experiences, Doctor Mindbender doesn’t have any ethics when it comes to human experimentation.” A slight look of distaste marred her attractive face.

Then we'd better get a move on," Billy said, reaching for his shotgun again, wiping away the excess blood with the gauze and trying to resist the urge to touch it.

Scarlett relinquished the weapon with a nod. “Lets get moving.”

 

* * *

 

Rising from her seat at the console, the Baroness moved towards the cell, her boot-heels clicking on the cement floor as she crossed the room. Stopping in front of the cage-like structure, she put her hand on her hip, the black fabric of her uniform clinging tightly to her shapely form. Behind the lenses of her tinted glasses, her dark eyes flicked over the man on the floor.

“Enjoy listening to our conversation, Mr. Steen?” Lifeline felt something clench in the pit of stomach even as he kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing steady, hoping that the Baroness would think that he was still unconsciousness. “Come Mr. Steen, I know you’re awake. The sedative that you were given is very precise, you’ve been awake for the past twenty minutes at least.”

Silently cursing, Edwin opened his eyes, his slightly fuzzy gaze falling on the black-clad woman on the other side of the bars. With an almost inaudible groan, the medic slowly rose to his feet, his body feeling battered and bruised. “W-What are you going to do to me?” Lifeline’s mouth felt dry, and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could speak.

“You’re going to add to the glory of Cobra, Mr. Steen. You should feel honored.” The Baroness smiled, her accented voice ringing with a hint of amusement. From her demeanor and stance, it didn’t appear as if the woman recognized Edwin as Lifeline, the Joe medic – the two of them had met face-to-face a few times, most notably when he and Sci-Fi had been captured and used as “entertainment” on television by Cobra.

“I – I don’t know anything . . .” Lifeline started. From earlier snatches of conversation between the Baroness, her underlings and Doctor Mindbender, the medic was able to surmise that Billy had not been captured, a thought that relieved him a great deal despite his current predicament.

“Perhaps not, but we can’t take that chance. I’m sure you understand.”

“You – you can’t do this!” Edwin moved towards the bars, his hands wrapping around the cool steel. “What you’re doing . . . it’s wrong! It’s evil! You’re playing with the very building blocks of life!”

The Baroness raised a raven black eyebrow. “Indeed? And I thought you said you didn’t know anything?” With a slight chuckle, she turned away from the cell and walked away, disappearing through another doorway.

Lifeline’s head fell forward and he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Billy and Scarlett alternated taking point, and the Marine couldn't help but feel more and more uneasy as the minutes ticked away. It was part of the reason he volunteered to check the more suspect rooms himself. In spite of his earlier injury, he wasn't slowing down, and he wasn't going to risk any of the others to creatures they'd know nothing about.

As the team moved through the apparently abandoned halls and rooms, Scarlett’s opinion of Billy Coen continued to rise. From what she had briefly read of his file, he’d been an exemplary soldier prior to the events that had led to his court martial – highly regarded by his superiors; and much to her surprise, once recommended as a possible Joe candidate. He’d practically begged Duke to let him come on the mission, promising to follow any stipulations and conditions that might be set down – even giving his word to return to military custody once the mission had been completed. He’d followed her orders, been respectful and had done nothing out of line. In fact, she thought to herself with a faint smile, Billy Coen had been much easier to have under her command then some of her fellow Joes.

On point once again, Scarlett stopped short as she picked up the sound of faint voices. Signaling the group to halt, she pressed her ear to the wall and listened intently.

The others halted obediently, waiting for Scarlett to hear what she was able to hear. It gave Billy a rare chance to think, and his thoughts turned down bittersweet tracks. Being with the Joes had given him a taste of what it had been like with his old unit, and it was a camaraderie that he found he sorely missed. Even though he was an outsider, and one with rather a nasty shadow on his background, the Joes were giving him a chance to do what he felt he had to. And he had been doing everything within his power to try and repay that favor.

A few moments, Scarlett turned back to the others, her voice a hushed whisper. “Think we’ve hit the inhabited part of the bunker, guys. Voices on the other side of the door – at least three.” Her blue eyes settled on Billy. “Can any of those things make intelligent conversation, Coen?”

Billy frowned, considering that, before shaking his head. "Not a single one I've ever run across..."

The woman nodded her head, “Then we’ll just have to assume they’re Cobra troops then. I’ll stay on point, keep the same formation as before. Remember, we need to find out where Lifeline is. Snake Eyes . . .” motioning to the ninja, Scarlett made her way back to the wall where she’d been standing earlier. The two examined the wall for a few moments before Snake Eyes removed something from on of the pouches attached to the belt around his waist. With a signal at Scarlett, the two of them hurried back over to the others. “Heads down, people,” Scarlett said as she pressed herself against the wall. A few moments later there was a small explosion as the piece of wall was blown inward.

Within seconds, Scarlett was climbing through the gaping hole, firing as she went. Gung Ho was right behind her, a cry of “Yo Joe!” on his lips.

The four Cobra troopers within jumped to their feet surprised and it was several seconds before they responded, reaching for their weapons to return the fire.

The rest of the Joe team streamed into the room, weapons firing; and it was only a matter of minutes before they’d penned the Cobra soldiers into a tight knot in the corner. Perhaps realizing that they were beat, the blue-clad troopers ceased firing one-by-one, tossing their weapons to the floor before putting their hands in the air.

As the last gun hit the floor, Scarlett called for a cease-fire, the Joes and Billy immediately following her orders but not lowering their weapons an inch. “There was a man who was brought here. Where is he?” Scarlett’s intense gaze settled on the captured soldiers, the tone of her voice firm and commanding. She’d purposely kept from calling Lifeline a Joe, instead referring to him as if he were a civilian.

The Cobra troopers looked at one another, but remained silent.

“It will go easier for you if you cooperate.”

Still the enemy soldiers refused to answer. In the silence, the sound of a shotgun being pumped was almost deafeningly loud, and Billy stepped forward, all eyes turning toward him. He smiled a little, the expression not at all pleasant. "Okay, ladies," he said, keeping his icy blue gaze on the Cobra soldiers. "We've come a long way, and there are two ways we can do this. Either you can tell us where your guest is, and we can go on our merry way, or I can take you back with me the way we came, and you can say hi to some of the other critters who've given me problems already..."

Above the half-masks that covered their faces, almost all of the Cobra soldiers blanched, one of them visibly beginning to tremble slightly.

Scarlett had begun to frown when Billy had injected himself into her questioning of the troopers, but soon found a faint smile trying to tug at the corners of her mouth as she watched the reaction that his threat had on the Cobra soldiers.

“T-The B-Baroness . . .” one of the troopers managed to stumble out.

"Go on," Billy said, his expression shifting into an almost sickly sweet smile.

“She – she has him . . . going to give him to Doctor Mindbender.”

"Where?"

“P-Probably in the lab b-by now,” the trooper replied, his eyes darting back and forth between the various Joes. “Another level down.”

Billy glanced over at Scarlett at that, silently handing the reins of the situation back over to her, letting her take complete control again.

“Snake Eyes, you take care of these guys. The rest of you, lets go.” Moving to the door that led out of the room, Scarlett opened it a few inches and peeked out, relieved to find the hall empty. Slipping out, she kept her back to the wall as she cautiously crept down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Doctor Mindbender arrived at the hidden base several minutes ahead of schedule. Without preamble he disembarked from his plane and immediately headed towards the laboratory that he’d help set up a few weeks before. Clutched tightly in his right hand was a square black leather case. Today would be the first step in putting Cobra’s most ambitious plan yet for world domination into action.

 

* * *

 

Having been informed of the scientist’s arrival, the Baroness ordered that the prisoner be delivered to the Cobra scientist. “Tell the Doctor that I’ll be with him shortly.”

Sitting on the hard cement floor, his back to the bars and his knees pulled up to his chest, Lifeline started as he heard footfalls entering the room. Rising to his feet, he turned and grasped the bars of the cage as a pair of Cobra soldiers approached his cell.

“Hands up on your head.” One of them barked, the other leveling his laser pistol on the medic.

“What’s going on?” Edwin asked as he did as he was told, folding his hands above his head.

“Keep your trap shut and do as you’re told.” The guard said as he unlocked the door of the cell and entered, followed by the armed man. Moving behind Lifeline the soldier quickly cuffed his hands behind the medic’s back and roughly pushed him forward. “Move.”

Edwin stumbled a little as he moved towards the door of the cell. “Where are you taking me?”

The trooper slapped him in the back of the head. “I said no talking.”

With another rough shove, he pushed Lifeline out the door.

 

* * *

  

The small team continued to move down the hallway unmolested, eventually finding an elevator. Snake Eyes had rejoined them after taking care of the Cobra soldiers – knocking them unconscious and securing them so that they couldn’t raise an alarm.

Scarlett had been feeling uneasy, finding it odd that they hadn’t been detected yet. She supposed she should have been glad for small favors, but when it came to Cobra nothing was ever as easy as it seemed.

“Snake Eyes, you and Low Light take a look further down and see if there are any stairs. I’d rather not have to take the elevator if we don’t have to.”

With nods, the two Joes quickly departed.

 

* * *

 

Scarlett and her team had made it down to the next level of the bunker and were now inching their way down a seemingly deserted corridor. They’d encountered only minimal resistance, happening upon a pair of Cobra troopers who appeared to be very startled to see them. Before the enemy soldiers could even take a breath to shout an alarm, Snake Eyes had been on them, knocking them unconscious and binding them before stowing their unconscious forms in what appeared to be a utility closet. Unlike the Joe’s previous forays into Cobra strongholds, the bunker seemed to be heavily lacking in both guards and surveillance equipment, something that Scarlett could only attribute to the presence of the Umbrella creatures.

On point once again, the red-haired woman suddenly brought the team to a halt, as the sound of booted feet echoed in the hallway. Quickly signaling for Billy and the Joes to follow her into a side corridor, Scarlett pressed her back against the cement block wall her eyes on the corridor they had just vacated. It was only a minute or so later, that the black-clad form of the Baroness walked past their hiding point, the female Cobra officer flanked by a pair of blue-uniformed troopers. Scarlett waited until the echo of the Baroness’ footfalls faded away before silently signaling the team to move out.

Warily, the Joes and Billy Coen followed in the Baroness’s wake, hoping that the black-haired woman was heading to wherever Lifeline was being held prisoner. The team soon rounded a corner just in time to watch the Baroness pass through an opening in the wall, the two guards behind her. Once again pulling the team to a halt, Scarlett signaled Snake Eyes with her hand, the ninja quickly moving forward and disappearing into the darkened entrance way.

The further into the facility they went, the more uneasy Billy became. The lack of guards wasn't surprising, considering the creatures they'd run into so far. But even the number of B.O.W.s seemed less than normal. And he couldn't shake the feeling that something worse was yet to come. Still, he kept his fears and his thoughts to himself, not wanting to worry the others anymore than they already were.

 

* * *

 

Lifeline struggled against the guards as they tried to force him down on the oblong metal table, Doctor Mindbender standing nearby, his hands on his hips as he watched.

It took a good round-house punch to the stomach that knocked the breath from the medic before the guards could roll him onto the table and secure him. As the guards strapped down his legs and arms, Mindbender strode closer, looking down at the captive man, stroking his long mustache as he did so.

Their task finished, the Cobra scientist waved the guards from the room as he made a circuit around the table, his eyes on the bound man.

Once before the Joe called Lifeline had been bound and at the mercy of Cobra, and just like then, Edwin could feel a cold trickle of fear run down his spine. As Doctor Mindbender studied him, Lifeline’s head snapped around as muffled thumps sounded from a heavily bolted door to his right. Squinting a little, the medic thought he could see the steel door shake as if being impacted by something.

“It would seem my latest pet wants to come out and play,” Mindbender said with a small chuckle. Edwin tore his attention from the door and focused it on the scientist.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to let him out just yet. Maybe once you’re better . . . equipped to play with him.” The chuckle turned into a small laugh that held no warmth as Doctor Mindbender turned away from Lifeline to retrieve the black leather case that he’d brought with him.

 

* * *

 

It seemed like an eternity before Snake Eyes slipped back out of the shadows and rejoined the team. The other Joes and Billy waited silently while the ninja made his report, Scarlett’s eyes intent on every movement of his gloved hands until he finished. With a nod of her head, the woman motioned for the others to join her and Snake Eyes, waiting until the rest of the team were crowded close before she spoke. “The entrance leads to a lab of some kind. The Baroness is there, along with Doctor Mindbender plus two guards.” Scarlett’s voice was hushed as she spoke. “Lifeline is there too, on some kind of an examination table.” The red-head’s eyes flashed with anger.

Billy's eyes widened in something akin to panic. ‘Shit...they're going to infect him....no....nonono. Can't let that happen.’ As if reading his thoughts, Scarlett’s gaze briefly flicked to Billy. “From what Snake Eyes could see, he was conscious and alright, just a little roughed up.” Turning her attention back to the rest of group, she continued on. “It’s four on four, and hopefully they’re not expecting us. I’ll go first, followed by Gung Ho, then Coen and Low Light. Snake Eyes will back us up. Got it?” Her eyes flicked from one man to the other, each one nodding their head silently. “Alright then, let’s move out.”

Taking up formation, the team crept towards the entrance way, disappearing one by one into its shadowed recesses.

 

* * *

  

“Didn’t I say he would be a perfect specimen, Doctor?” The Baroness watched the scientist as he methodically undid the locks on the black case.

“Yes, a worthy addition to our menagerie.” As the last lock yielded, Mindbender opened the case. Inside, carefully nestled in thick black foam, were several small vials and what looked like a CD-ROM, the silvery sheen of the circular disc flashing briefly in the overhead lights.

Helplessly, Edwin struggled against the bonds that held him, the metal and leather of the cuffs rubbing harshly on his wrists and ankles.

Turning back to look at his captive, Doctor Mindbender stroked his mustache once again. “Now, what shall we do with you? That’s always the hard part.” The doctor’s eyes studied Lifeline intently. “Something new I think . . .” Turning his back on the prisoner once again, the scientist moved to retrieve various instruments from the numerous drawers and cupboards that lined the wall.

The medic watched Mindbender’s every move, a rising sense of panic slowly starting to overtake him as his slightly fuzzy gaze fell on the various objects that the doctor placed on a medical cart next to the table where he was bound. Even though the vials inside the case bore no labels, Edwin knew beyond a doubt what they contained – the virus that Umbrella had created and that now apparently belonged to Cobra.

As he watched Mindbender remove one of the vials from the case, Edwin renewed his struggles, gritting his teeth as he pulled and jerked at his bonds, the metal cuffs biting into the soft skin of his wrists.

A syringe filled with dark yellowish fluid in his hand, Doctor Mindbender approached the still struggling medic. “It’s useless to struggle. Those restraints were designed to hold a Tyrant.”

“NO!” Edwin’s voice rang out as the scientist reached for his arm.

 

* * *

 

Her laser rifle up, her finger on the trigger, Scarlett burst into the lab, the familiar battle cry of “Yo Joe” dying on her lips as she heard Lifeline’s heart-wrenching cry.

The cry pierced Billy's consciousness, and time seemed to slow to a crawl as he pushed his way between Scarlett and Gung-Ho, raised his Magnum, and squeezed the trigger once. The magnum's retort seemed far away, but there was a sense of accomplishment as the syringe in Mindbender's hand exploded into a mass of shattered glass and useless liquid that fell to the floor. Then time seemed to jolt back to a normal pace, and the sounds that fell into his awareness were almost painful for their suddenness.

The initial shock at the sudden attack only lasted for a minute before the two Cobra troopers and the Baroness drew their weapons and started firing. The black-clad women fired off short bursts from her laser pistol as she dashed for cover, leaving Mindbender to make a hasty dodge behind a small bank of computer equipment. The Joes returned fire, the small team fanning out as they picked their targets, the distinctive sound of laser fire echoing all the way into the corridor.

Edwin’s dark eyes widened as he watched the shattered glass of the syringe cascade down to the floor. For the first time since he’d heard the Baroness and Mindbender speaking over the communications link, he began to have hope.

As laser fire continued to rain around him, the medic once again began to struggle against the cuffs that held him. Billy let the Joes handle the Cobras, and made his way closer to the examination table. "Hey, guy, miss me?" He asked as he started working on the cuffs.

Lifeline didn’t know whether to smile or cry as he saw Billy, ceasing his struggles so that the Marine could free him. “Took you long enough.”

"You shouldn't have come back for me," Billy scolded quietly, freeing one of Edwin's wrists and moving to unbind the other.

“So you told me before.” Lifeline watched Billy, hunching his soldiers slightly as a burst of laser fire flashed near the table.

It didn’t take long for the Joes to take care of the two troopers, one clutching a wound in his shoulder and the other unconscious thanks to Snake Eyes. The Baroness however, was still continuing to fire on the team, barking out orders into her wrist communicator in-between shots.

From his hiding place, Doctor Mindbender’s attention was focused squarely on the black leather case and its contents. The scientist didn’t care about the guards or even the Baroness, but he would protect the virus and the information on the disc with his life.

"Meant it," Billy said, flinching as a laser shot flashed too close to his face for comfort, as he started to move toward Edwin's ankles.

Edwin kept his head down, not wanting to make himself any more of a target than was necessary. When the last cuff was undone, he quickly slid off the table and down to the floor, crouching next to Billy.

"Here," Billy said, passing his shotgun over to the other man on reflex. "Not a bad civilian weapon," he went on with a slight grin. "Good spread, doesn't need a lot of accuracy."

Lifeline shook his head and pushed the gun back towards Billy. It took the Marine a moment to realize just why the shotgun had been passed back, but when he did, he couldn't help the sheepish smile that touched his lips. “All right, then stay close. You die, and I _will_ find a way to resurrect your ass so I can kick it," He said, then his smile faded and his head snapped over toward the sound of an impact against the nearby door. "Shit! What's in there?"

Edwin’s eyes went to the door as well, “Nothing good I’m sure.” The medic said.

The laser fire had slowed, the Baroness apparently the only Cobra still armed. As Low Light continued to trade fire with the woman, Scarlett and the others started retreating towards the door. “Let’s go before reinforcements get here!”

"You heard the lady. C'mon," Billy said, urging Edwin back toward the door as he kept himself between the medic and the Baroness. The medic took a few steps before suddenly stopping and spinning around. Dodging around the Marine, Edwin sprinted back towards the counter for the black leather case and its contents. ‘What in the fuck is he doing?!’ Billy thought, spinning toward Edwin. He saw almost immediately what the medic was going after, and shook his head. ‘Trying to get me killed, that's what...’

From his hiding place, Doctor Mindbender watched as the formerly bound man headed towards the leather case. “No!” Immediately, the scientist was on his feet, lunging towards the dark-haired man to stop him.

Billy barely had time to brace himself, before he stepped to take the lunge from the scientist. "Back the fuck off, Doc," he growled at Mindbender as the man collided with him.

With a grunt the Cobra scientist went down, the unknown Joe under him. Immediately his eyes went to the leather case, a small cry of alarm escaping from him as he watched Lifeline close it and hug it to his chest as he turned around.

“Billy!” Several long strides took Edwin over to the struggling men, and without a second thought he kicked out at Mindbender, his foot landing solidly in the middle of the man’s chest and knocking the air from his lungs. Struggling to breathe, the doctor slumped back down to the ground, his hand going to his chest.

The Marine got in a swing of his own, catching Mindbender in the jaw and leaving him dazed as he scrambled to his feet. "Nice job," he said, grinning at Edwin, and gesturing. "Now c'mon. Time to get the hell outta Dodge."

The black leather case clutched to his chest, Edwin only nodded his head and followed Billy, the two of them scrambling towards the door, the Baroness’ random laser fire continuing in small bursts.

With a growl of rage, Doctor Mindbender wiped at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’ll never escape Cobra!” Almost crawling, he pulled himself back over to the console that he had been hiding behind. Reaching up, he slammed his fist down on an unassuming square button.

Within seconds, the hum of machinery could be heard as the automated locks on the reinforced door across the room began to slide open. The scientist’s lips curled up in a cold smile as an inhuman roar sounded from behind the door. Billy's eyes widened at the sound. ‘Oh no...’

"Okay, people, time to get the hell outta here. Move! Move!" He barked out, his countenance all soldier as he spun on his heel, shotgun in hand. ‘If that's what I think it is, we're fucked...’

Scarlett was already halfway out of the room, when the roar sounded, sending a shiver down her spine. Spinning on her heel she turned back concerned for the rest of the team. Almost as one, Gung Ho, Low Light and Snake Eyes all swung their eyes towards the direction of the unearthly sound. Billy's gaze flicked over his shoulder and he resisted the urge to face palm. "Get outta here! GO!"

The words had no sooner left his lips than the Tyrant staggered into the room, roaring again at the overwhelming scent of fresh meat that struck his senses. Billy raised the shotgun, aiming and pulling the trigger in the space of a breath. The gun went off, and the Tyrant staggered, then roared again, turning its attention toward Billy. "That's right, you overgrown Frankenstein," Billy shouted at it. "I'm over here."

Scarlett’s mouth dropped open as she saw the creature lumber into view. Without even thinking about it, she slung her laser rifle over her shoulder and reached for her crossbow. Reaching back, she pulled out one of the explosives-tipped bolts and loaded the weapon. Aiming carefully, she let it fly. The bolt impacted, exploding in the creature’s chest and making the Tyrant turn toward her. Moving deceptively quickly, it began charging at her.

‘Fuck!’ Billy thought, raising the shotgun and aiming again.

With a speed honed by years of practice and experience, Scarlett was already reaching for another bolt even as the first flew towards the creature. Without even looking down at the crossbow, she slapped it in place and raised the weapon, her countenance cool and professional as she released it.

The other Joes reacted almost immediately, darting towards their leader. The Tyrant didn't stop running, even when the second bolt caught it square in the throat. It staggered, slowing for a moment, then started moving again, roaring as it swung its clawed arm at the red-head who was causing him so much pain. Billy's shotgun went off again, and the creature staggered.

Even as she ducked to avoid the blow, Scarlett knew that she was in trouble. She caught a glancing blow from the Tyrant’s over-sized arm on her shoulder that sent her reeling backwards, her crossbow flying from her hand as she hit the wall with a solid thud before slumping down to the floor of the laboratory.

“Scarlett!” Lifeline’s voice rang out along with Gung Ho’s and Low Light’s as the woman went down. It was the medic however, who rushed forward towards her, his instincts automatically taking over.

The Tyrant raised its clawed hand again, intent on smashing Scarlett into the wall, when two more shotgun blasts slammed into its back. It turned toward Billy again and began lumbering toward him. Billy's brain went blank, simply preoccupied with pumping the shotgun, firing, and repeating the motion over and over again. Until he heard a sound that told him he'd miscounted. The gun went off with nothing more than a dry click. From behind Billy, a laser pistol in his gloved hand, Snake Eyes fired at the creature as he grabbed the Marine by the back of his shirt and hauled him back. Flanked on either side by Gung Ho and Low Light, the trio of Joe’s fired at the creature, concentrating their shots at its head.

Kneeling down next to Scarlett, Lifeline shifted the leather box into the crook of his arm, not wanting to put it down. The shoulder of the woman’s uniform was torn, blood seeping up from ugly looking furrows in her skin. “I’m alright, Lifeline, don’t worry about me right now.” Scarlett clenched her teeth against the pain as she reached back to brace her hand on the wall before slowly pulling herself up. Reaching out, Edwin helped her to her feet, the pair of them immediately turning their attention to the battle between their teammates and the Tyrant.

Billy abandoned the shotgun, a little thrown when Snake Eyes hauled him back. He brought the Magnum to bear. "Aim for that tumor looking thing on his shoulder!" He called out, only moments before he felt the Tyrant's claw rip into his chest and pain exploded in his brain, a cry ripping itself from his lips as he was thrown backwards.

“BILLY!” Lifeline watched in horror as the Marine flew backwards, bright crimson drops hanging in the air for a moment before falling to splatter on the pale cement floor.

“Coen!” Scarlett cried out as well, wincing as pain shot through her shoulder.

The Marine barely managed to keep his grip on the magnum, trying to raise it, although his hand trembled. ‘One shot...need one shot...’

The remaining Joes continued their barrage on the Tyrant, but to no avail as it seemed as if the creature knew what they were trying to do and was purposefully moving erratically to avoid being hit. Leaving Scarlett, Edwin rushed over to Billy’s side, the black case still cradled in the crook of his arm. “Good God!” He exclaimed as he knelt down next to the fallen man, his eyes alighting on the profusely bleeding slash down Billy’s chest.

"Help...me sit up..." Billy gasped out, each word causing white-shocks of pain to blank his vision briefly.

Lifeline shook his head, “You’re bleeding too much.” Adjusting his hold on the leather case, he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Taking the bunched up shirt, he pressed it to Billy’s wound as Gung Ho and the others continued their rain of laser fire at the Tyrant trying to keep it from getting between them and their only escape route.

"Edwin....don't....argue...." Billy hissed. "...Please..."

Lifeline opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, his dark eyes on the fallen man. After a few moments, he slid his arm around Billy, the black case held in the crook of the other and slowly helped the injured man into a sitting position.

Billy nearly toppled over as he was hauled up, already starting to feel himself going into shock. Raising the magnum in a badly trembling hand, he took a slow breath, said, "Gotta...hit it...there..." before squeezing the trigger, the bullet tearing into the tumor-like growth on the Tyrant's shoulder. The recoil of the weapon was more than he could handle and he slumped back against the medic.

The creature let out an ear-splitting roar as it fell backwards, landing heavily on the concrete floor. Lifeline just barely managed to catch Billy, trying to keep from dropping the box containing the virus and the disc. The rest of the Joes immediately moved to see to their comrades, Snake Eyes going to assist Scarlett while Low Light and Gung Ho joined Billy and Lifeline.

Billy pried his eyes open as the Tyrant hit the ground. "...Good..." He whispered, before he passed out.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

Their escape from the Cobra bunker seemed like a blur, Lifeline and Snake Eyes all but carrying their injured teammates as they and the others fought their way through the troopers that the Baroness had alerted. The medic had reluctantly relinquished the care of the black case carrying the virus vials to Gung Ho, being unable to hold on to it and carry Billy’s unconscious body at the same time. Bypassing the underground path that the team had originally taken, they thankfully did not meet up with any more of the mutated Umbrella creatures as they made their way upward, blasting through the door of what appeared to be the bunker’s hangar after a short firefight.

It was already deep into the night when the group finally hit open ground and broke for the surrounding tree line. Without pausing, the small group made their way to the prearranged rendezvous oint for pick up, Snake Eyes sending the signal from his wrist communicator.

As they waited for the choppers to arrive, Edwin took the first aid kit that Low Light had been carrying and tended to Billy and Scarlett as best he could before seeing to the minor injuries that he and the others had also sustained.

Once the choppers had arrived and everyone had been safely loaded on-board, Lifeline settled down next to Billy’s unconscious form, wrapping an olive green blanket around his bare upper body. It wasn’t long before the medic drifted to sleep, not waking until the aircraft touched down at Joe Headquarters. Even then, Edwin was only vaguely aware of being ushered to the infirmary, where he was immediately put into bed and promptly fell back to sleep.

Billy, in the meantime, was rushed into the OR, medics working frantically to try and save the former soldier's life. The wound, in the end, wasn't fatal, but it was quickly determined that it would leave a rather ugly scar. But Billy was alive.

They were all alive.

 

* * *

  

With a start, Edwin sat bolt upright in the bed, his hand going to his chest, to feel his heart racing. His dark head falling forward, he took several deep breaths. ‘It...it was just a dream . . .’ Lifeline couldn’t suppress the slight shudder that ran down his spine as the vision in his dream returned to him – the veins in his arm writhing under his skin as the Umbrella virus was pumped into him, the fingers on his hand growling longer and twisted.

After several minutes, he raised his head, finally getting a look at his surroundings. His dark gaze settled on the bed next to his. Sliding out of bed, the medic lightly padded over once he realized just who was next to him. Billy was still very much unconscious, his breathing shallow, but mostly regular. His skin was still pale from blood loss, his torso heavily bandaged, a strip across his nose to help it heal properly from the jolt it had taken earlier. Still, for all that, there was a very faint smile on the dark-haired man's lips. It was as if, even in his deep slumber, he was feeling a sense of pride for what he had done.

Edwin stood there silently for several long minutes, as he looked at Billy. Reaching out, he lightly brushed his fingertips over the unconscious man’s brow. Lifeline’s hand lingered on the side of the Marine’s face for a few moments before it slid away. The medic then took a few minutes to look over the bandages before moving to pull a chair over next to Billy’s bedside and sit down. Billy stirred, just a little, at the touch to his face, and by the time Edwin had drawn the chair over, the Marine had forced open one blue eye. Hazy from the drugs, it was clear he was still heavily medicated against the pain.

Lifeline mustered up a faint smile, “Hey there soldier.” The tiny smile on Billy's face grew a bit as his other eye fought its way open. “Looks like you’re gonna make it.” The nod the Marine gave Edwin was very slight, but the tiny smile didn't fade a bit.

“Thanks,” Lifeline said, his voice hushed. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

Billy shook his head at that, and smiled a little bit more. "...No big...deal..." he whispered softly, wincing a little in pain as he did.

Rising to his feet, Edwin stood over Billy once again checking the wrappings. “You need to rest.” His dark eyes were focused on the Marine’s pale face.

"...Okay...Doc..." was the gasped out response before Billy closed his eyes, his breathing slightly labored from the pain.

Lifeline smiled faintly, this one tinged with a bit of sadness however. Lifting his hand, he was about to reach out to towards Billy again when he pulled it back. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed before returning to his bed.

 

* * *

 

Billy grew steadily better as each day passed. He slept a lot, and was kept fairly heavily medicated. But within a week, he was able to remain conscious, and even communicate for a time, provided he was able to speak quietly, and not do anything to strain his wound. Edwin was a daily visitor, having been released the day after their arrival back at Joe Headquarters. The medic stopped in several times a day, clad in his trademark red and white uniform, usually during lunch and in the early evening. Gung Ho even stopped in to check up on his fellow Marine, filling Billy in on the extent of Scarlett’s injuries.

The only other visitor was Duke, the hard-eyed leader of the Joe team. The blond man had already received reports from all the Joes involved in the rescue mission – all of them having nothing but positive things to say about Lieutenant William Coen and his conduct. Even Scarlett had given the Marine glowing words of praise. Duke had questioned Billy on aspects of the mission and also about his court martial and the events leading up to it. While the team had been gone, he’d looked over the information that Mainframe had gathered and made some discreet inquiries of his own. After leaving Billy, he’d gone back to his office and written up a report for General Hawk.

It was past dinner time, and quite past the usual time that Lifeline came when the medic finally appeared, knocking lightly on the frame of the open doorway before entering. Billy was sitting up, reclining back slightly, in a half-doze. But at the knock on the doorway, his eyes opened and he smiled a little. "...You're late..." He murmured quietly.

“A little crabby this evening aren’t we, Mr. Coen?” Edwin gave Billy a smile as he stepped into the room and made his way over to the Marine’s bedside.

"Nicotine withdrawal," he replied, his smile not fading in the slightest.

“Ah...infirmary rules.” Rather than taking his usual seat, Lifeline stood next to the bed.

The difference in behavior wasn't lost on Billy, who raised an eyebrow. "So...what kept you?"

“I got pulled into a meeting,” the medic replied. “I can’t stay very long.”

"Anything wrong?"

Edwin shook his head, “Quite the opposite. Mainframe managed to break the encryption on that disc that was in the case with the Umbrella virus. It’s all on there Billy – all the information on the virus that Cobra’s managed to collect, their plans for it...”

Billy smiled a little at that. "We stopped 'em in their tracks..."

The medic smiled as well as he nodded. “Pretty much. The virus is on its way to the C.D.C. in Atlanta.” Lifeline fell silent for a few moments. “There were plans on it – plans to infect a remote village in Indo-China as a kind of test. Some of it – some of it sounded a lot like what happened to you Billy.”

There were several moments of silence as Billy let his mind process that. "...Jesus Christ..." he finally breathed, a haunted look coming to the man's eyes as he thought about his own experiences. "...They were going to try to set up some other poor bastard?"

“I don’t know, but there’s enough of a coincidence that it’s raised a lot of eyebrows with the top brass.” Edwin replied as he looked at the other man. “The Corps is going to re-examine your case, Billy.”

Billy shook his head sharply, not quite certain he'd heard Edwin correctly. "They're...what?"

“They’re going to re-open the case against you – the transcripts of the court martial, everything.” The medic smiled a little. “The truth will finally come out.”

The hint of a smile tried to touch Billy's lips, but didn't quite make it. "So...there's a pretty good chance I won't be headed for the Chamber or the Chair when I get outta here..."

Lifeline’s smile widened a bit. “Not if any of us Joes having anything to say about it. You’ve become rather popular.” That drew an honestly surprised look from Billy. “What’s with that look?” Edwin chuckled. “Gung Ho gossips worse than an old woman. There’s not a Joe on base who hasn’t heard about you and what you did inside that Cobra bunker.”

Billy shook his head. "Wasn't that big a deal, Edwin," he said dismissively. "I was just doing my job..."

Lifeline gazed down at Billy, his manner turning more serious. “It’s a big deal to me, Billy. I know that agreeing to put yourself back in custody afterwards wasn’t an easy thing to do and I really appreciate it.”

Billy smiled a bit, the expression softening his icy blue eyes. "I told you before, I don't really care what happens to me...I just want Umbrella exposed."

The medic nodded. “We’ve got enough information to get the ball rolling on that. General Hawk ordered Mainframe to forward everything to the Attorney General’s office.”

"Good. So you're safe, Umbrella's exposed, and maybe I won't end up dead by the end of the week. Things are looking up."

Edwin shook his head and chuckled. “You have such an eloquent way of putting things.”

"I try."

Lifeline sighed dramatically, “What am I going to do with you?”

"Go fishing with me, once I'm healed up and the weather's nicer."

“Deal.” The medic nodded and smiled before glancing down at his watch. “I gotta get back. I just wanted to stop by and let you know what was going on.”

Billy nodded, and relaxed back into the bed again. "Thanks for filling me in....say hi to the guys for me?"

“Sure thing. Oh, by the way, the MPs have given the okay for you to stay in our custody until everything gets resolved one way or the other.”

"Cool."

“I thought that might be okay with you.” Edwin smiled once again. “I’ll try and stop by in the morning if I can.”

"Okay. See ya later, Edwin."

 

* * *

  

Mainframe gave the nurse at the front desk a wave and smile as he passed by. Stopping at the closed door several feet away, he lightly rapped on it. Billy set aside the magazine he'd been reading, a little confused as he glanced at the clock on the wall. None of his medications were due, and Lifeline usually came later. "Come in," He called out, as loudly as he was able, which wasn't very loud at all, given his injury.

Hearing the slightly muffled reply, the computer tech pushed open the door and stuck his head inside. “Yo, Lifeline?”

"You're a little early to catch him," Billy said quietly.

“Oh...sorry then. I just figured I’d look here first.”

"It's all right." After a moment, Billy smiled a little. "I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to thank you."

“For what?” Mainframe asked, slightly puzzled.

"For actually talking to them for me...giving me a chance to try to get them to take me along."

The tech shrugged, “I didn’t really think they would, but...well, it all worked out.”

"Even so...thanks."

“You’re welcome.” Mainframe pushed the door open a bit more and stepped inside. “So how’re you doing? Enjoying our four star accommodations?”

"Beats the hell out of some of the places I've stayed in the last few years....it's been nice."

“I bet. Although knowing Lifeline, he probably has everybody giving you the extra special treatment.” Mainframe took a few steps closer.

"You really think so?"

The computer specialist nodded his head. “Probably; but then again, after what’s been going around about what went down at that Cobra base, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t have a few new friends around here. Me included.”

"Aw hell...you guys are making this out to be way more than it is..." Billy said, actually feeling a little embarrassed.

“Maybe; but if Scarlett is saying good things about you, then you must’ve been damn impressive. She’s a tough one, but one of our best.”

"Thanks...but it really wasn't anything that extraordinary," Billy replied for what felt like the millionth time, still moderately embarrassed.

Mainframe nodded his head a bit before falling silent for a few moments. “I hear you’re gonna be with us for a while,” he said, his eyes on Billy.

"Yeah. I guess they're letting me stay here until they're done reevaluating my case."

“Lifeline’s doing.” The tech said. “He went to bat pretty hard for you.”

Billy shook his head, smiling a bit. "I shoulda guessed he had something to do with it."

“I was kinda surprised they agreed, especially considering how they laid into him for taking you from that hospital and then hiding you. He’s pretty lucky all he’s going to get is an official letter of reprimand in his file.”

"No kidding..." Billy shook his head. "I...can't believe he's gone through all of this for me...I don't deserve it..."

Mainframe looked at the Marine. “He must have his reasons.”

Billy nodded, and then smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're probably right. So what did you need to see him about, anyway? Or am I allowed to know?"

“Nothing major, I just wanted to check out that GPS chip in his watch. I just figured I’d probably be able to catch him here.”

Billy glanced up at the clock and smiled faintly. "Give it a few more minutes, and you may just."

“No biggie,” the tech said with a slight shrug. “I can always catch up with him later. He’s usually hanging around until late.”

Billy only nodded, unsure what else to say. Mainframe fell silent as well for a few moments, his eyes on the injured man. “I uh gotta be getting back,” he said, hooking his thumb towards the door. “Glad to see you’re alright.”

"Thanks. Take care," Billy said, smiling a bit.

“You too, man.” The computer specialist, moved towards the door.

 

* * *

 

Lifeline silently counted the reps to himself as he watched Billy. There was perspiration on the Marine’s brow, his face set in a look of determination as he continued the curls, the weights on the end of the strap lifting and sliding back down noiselessly. The medic couldn’t help smiling a bit as he watched his friend work. Billy had already surpassed his initial prognosis, pushing himself during his physical therapy sessions so that his progress was just short of amazing.

The Marine's penchant for pushing himself had caused his physical therapists no end of concern at first, until they realized that the man always stopped himself short of aggravating any injuries. And, in spite of the rumors that circulated wherever Billy went, most of those personnel who had come to know him over the weeks of his recovery all agreed that he didn't seem the sort to murder twenty-three civilians in cold-blood.

Standing between Scarlett and Duke, Lieutenant Colonel Jonothan Farver watched Billy thoughtfully. "Certainly stirred up a lot of trouble, this one has. He's had the upper brass sweating for a good long time now."

“He’s been very cooperative since he was brought in, Sir.” Scarlett’s blue eyes settled on Billy as she spoke. “He’s followed every order and rule without question.”

Duke nodded his agreement. “I’ve had nothing but good reports on him, from the doctors and nurses, all the way down to the orderlies. “ The blond’s icy blue gaze also settled on the two figures on the other side of the observation glass.

"I heard rumors that he went on a mission with you and a detachment of Joes. I suppose the fact that he's still here says something about his character."

“Yes sir, “Scarlett nodded her head as she turned her attention to the Lieutenant Colonel. “And I don’t mind saying that his demeanor was exemplary. I wouldn’t mind having a few more like him. His knowledge of the Umbrella creatures was invaluable.”

A very small smile crossed Farver's lips as he nodded once. "That seems to be the general consensus regarding Lieutenant Coen." Then he looked over at Duke. "You spoke with Coen at one point, I seem to recall being told. What were your personal impressions of him?"

Duke’s gaze shifted slightly to the man in question, watching Billy as he continued the therapy workout. “Professional...respectful...he had an eye for detail when I questioned him about the mission.” The Joe team leader turned to look at Farver. “He didn’t strike me as a psychopathic killer if that’s what you’re getting at. Believe me, the Joes have met their fair share of psychopaths, and I can tell you that Billy Coen most definitely is not one.”

Farver's eyes turned toward the glass again, and he watched Billy quietly for a few more moments. "We're at a little bit of a loss on this one, Duke, I don't mind telling you. Even if we clear his name on the records, this isn't something we can go to the press with. A fuck up of this caliber would have the entire American population screaming for blood." A wry smile touched Farver's lips. "We're not supposed to make mistakes, after all."

“Duke and I have been thinking about that sir, and we think we might have a solution.” Scarlett glanced at the blond Joe as she spoke.

"I'm all ears."

It was Duke however, who spoke. “Give him to us.”

Farver quirked an eyebrow.

“You’ve seen his file,” Duke said in response to Farver’s look. “He was recommended once for the Joes, and he certainly proved his worth as part of Lifeline’s rescue team.”

Scarlett nodded her head. “Plus, as a member of the Joes, his whereabouts and personal information become top secret.”

Duke once again took up the explanation. “You can clear his record and say that it was all part of an undercover operation to expose Umbrella and Cobra after some details about the massacre came to light. Coen was picked to go deep inside to get enough evidence to prove the connection between the two and that they were responsible for what happened in that village. I know it’s not exactly ethical, but it would keep the press off your back. If they ever catch wind of it, that is.”

"And leave you with one of the best, to boot, so we both win," was Farver's thoughtful reply. "I can't speak for the upper levels, but I'm certainly in favor of the idea."

“Good. General Hawk has already okayed it on my recommendation, which just leaves it up to one person – Coen.” Both Duke and Scarlett turned their gazes back to the window, their eyes falling on Billy. ‘None of this is going to work unless he agrees.”

"Let me make a few phone calls, and make sure no one on my end is going to explode if we go ahead on this, and then we'll speak with Coen. Give me twenty minutes. I'd rather not get anyone's hopes up."

The blond Joe nodded. “You can use the phone in my office.” Duke gestured towards the door with his hand, indicating that Farver should precede him. Giving Billy and Lifeline once last look through the glass, Scarlett followed the two men out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes and a few phone calls later, Farver set down the phone and gave a little triumphant smile. His eyes flicked over to Duke and Scarlett and he nodded once. "I've got the okay on it from my end. They should be faxing whatever paperwork to General Hawk shortly. All we need now is Coen's agreement."

Scarlett couldn’t help the very faint smile that played on her lips at the news as she glanced at Duke. The big blond nodded his head. “No time like the present. He’s probably finishing up his therapy session by now.”

"Lead the way then."

 

* * *

 

With Scarlett still in tow, Duke and Farver retraced their steps back to the infirmary wing, heading straight for the physical therapy room where Billy was indeed just finishing up his session.

"Well, that didn't go half-badly," Billy remarked, before looking over as Duke, Scarlett, and a high-ranking officer he didn't know stepped into the room.

Farver stopped a few feet from Coen, snapping to attention. Unthinkingly, Billy did the same, and saw for the first time the rank insignia on the man's uniform shirt. ‘A Lieutenant Colonel?’

“I don’t think you should have moved up to the heavier weight yet...” Bent over, his back to the door while he reset the weight machine, Lifeline was unaware of the new arrivals.

"At ease, soldier," Farver said, smiling a bit when Billy relaxed. "Before you strain something."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Edwin immediately straightened up and turned around. A slightly puzzled look crossed his face when he saw his fellow Joes with the unknown man. The medic’s eyes honed in on the bars pinned on the man’s uniform, causing him to snap to attention as well and salute him. Farver barely managed not to chuckle as Edwin snapped to attention, and nodded in acknowledgment. "At ease, the _both_ of you," He amended.

“Yes Sir,” Lifeline dropped his hand and relaxed his stance. Behind the lenses of his glasses, his eyes darted to Scarlett and Duke questioningly.

As if in answer to the medic’s unasked question, Duke took a step closer. “This is Lieutenant Colonel Farver with the Department of Defense,” he introduced Farver with a wave of his hand towards the uniformed man. “Lieutenant Colonel, may I introduce our chief field medic, Lifeline.”

Edwin, gave a slight nod of his head, “Sir.”

“And this,” Duke said, his hand gesturing towards the man next to Lifeline, “this is Lieutenant Billy Coen.”

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you," Farver replied with a smile. "Especially you, Lieutenant Coen. I've heard a great deal about you in the last few weeks."

"Sir," Billy replied, tone neutral, still guarded.

“The Lieutenant Colonel came down to check on your progress, Coen.” Duke’s icy blue gaze settled on Billy as he spoke.

"The docs say I'm shaping up pretty well," Billy replied, draping the towel in his hand over one shoulder.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Lieutenant," Farver said. "Very glad indeed."

"With all due respect, Sir," Billy said, tone cautious. "Just what's all this about?"

"This is about the reassessment of your trial, Lieutenant Coen."

Edwin’s dark eyes widened slightly as they darted back towards his team mates. Before the medic had a chance to open his mouth however, Scarlett unobtrusively raised her hand a bit, signaling him to stand down. Frowning slightly, he turned his gaze towards Farver.

Billy said nothing, not trusting what might come out of his mouth if he spoke, and he only nodded. Farver nodded once, confirming something to himself. "We've had a devil of a time trying to figure out what to do with you, Lieutenant. It's obvious you were wrongfully accused and convicted. After reading reports on your mission with the Joes, as well as speaking with several people who've had contact with you, that's been made abundantly clear. But I digress. First, let me congratulate you, Lieutenant. You're a free man."

Edwin immediately snapped his attention to Billy, his face showing obvious signs of surprise, while across from him, Scarlett gave Coen a small smile of her own. Billy's own expression shifted from extreme surprise to a tentative smile. A moment later, the expression faded just a little and a tiny, thoughtful frown creased his brow. "So...what now?"

It was Duke who answered, the big blond man stepping forward a bit. “That depends.”

Farver stepped aside slightly, silently willing to let Duke take over from there. Billy only raised an eyebrow. "On what, Sir?"

“On whether or not you’d be willing to take on a new assignment.”

"With all due respect, I don't see how my opinion makes a difference," was the Marine's cautious reply, clearly perplexed.

“It does this time, soldier,” came the reply. “We don’t take anyone who isn’t totally committed.”

Billy blinked, was still a moment, and blinked again. "You mean....assigned....here?"

Duke nodded his head, “That’s right Lieutenant. We’re offering you a place here, with the Joes; but it’s entirely up to you.”

Lifeline’s mouth fell open in surprise, his gaze from Duke to Billy and back again. ‘He’s serious!’

After another instant of shock, Billy got a firm grip on his composure, and smiled a bit. "Sir, it would be an honor."

Behind Duke, Scarlett’s smile widened as she looked at Billy. Standing next to the Marine, Lifeline broke out into a broad smile of his own as he reached out and clapped Billy on the back.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 

The next couple weeks passed in a blur of paperwork and physical therapy for Billy, before he finally found himself being set loose for a two-week long Leave of Absence to get his affairs in order. Both Duke and Billy knew it wasn't nearly enough time, but Billy hadn't complained. After all, with his current assignment tethering him to a base in Utah, it wasn't impossible to drive into Arizona and see his family.

Needless to say, his first few items of business, once the military offered him up a certain amount of back pay, involved purchasing a truck for himself, a few new changes of clothes, some camping gear and a pack of cigarettes, before packing up the truck and heading to Lake Havasu State Park. The park offered camping, as well as some pretty good fishing. The best part of it was that he was only a relative hop, skip and jump away from Parker, Arizona, and that meant he was damn close to not only his family, but his son.

The next couple of days revolved around Billy visiting the rest of his relatives, a few at a time. Over and over, he told them the story that Farver and Duke had agreed upon, and finished the tale with a brief explanation of his new assignment. And while he thoroughly enjoyed seeing his family again, and being able to walk up a city street without fear, it was always a kind of bliss to come back to his campground at the end of the night, stretch out in front of a fire, and relax. Once he'd finished visiting all of his other relatives, he'd given his ex-wife a call, and arranged to see his son.

Seeing Robby again had come as a nasty shock to Billy, although it was as welcome as it was startling. At eleven years old, the boy was nearly as tall as his father. Billy had taken both Robby and Heather out to lunch, and explained as best he could what had happened. Robby seemed to mostly accept the story. He at least understood enough to know that his father hadn't been around because of events honestly beyond his control, and that the news stories that made up most of Robby's knowledge of his father were essentially false.

Heather had only looked at him in a long-suffering manner, especially at the end of the tale, when Billy told them about his new assignment with the Joes, but how the information needed to be kept quiet. When they'd finally parted, Billy had gotten a hug from his boy, and had exchanged a quiet goodbye with Heather. He'd promised to keep in touch, and told Robby he'd visit whenever he could. If Robby had been angry at such a vague promise, it seemed to be overruled by the fact that his dad was officially among the best of the best the military had to offer. Who couldn't be impressed by that?

 

* * *

 

In Billy’s absence, Lifeline found himself getting back into the routine of life in the Joe’s. During Billy’s convalescence, the medic had worked his schedule around visiting his friend and helping him during his physical therapy sessions. Before the Marine had left, the two had made plans for Edwin to join Billy for a few days of fishing as promised, Duke having given the medic permission to take a long weekend.

Packing up his things the night before, Edwin had met Wild Bill at dawn, the helicopter pilot having agreed to give the medic a lift to Arizona. As the two flew, Lifeline couldn’t help thinking about Billy, wondering how he was. He knew that the Marine was planning to visit his family, including his son and estranged ex-wife. Billy had been a little unsure about seeing his boy again after such a long absence and Edwin hoped that everything had gone well.

Giving Wild Bill a wave of thanks, Lifeline shouldered his gear and headed towards the car rental office, having reserved a vehicle for the rest of the journey. The drive to Lake Havasu didn’t take long, and after checking in with the park office, the medic headed towards Billy’s campsite.

The campsite wasn't all that hard to find. Billy's truck was very plain, a black Dodge 4x4, but already it was picking up little touches of Billy's -- like the USMC bumper sticker some assorted family member had affixed to the tailgate.

The man in question was lounging in a camping chair, cowboy hat over his face, feet crossed at the ankles. He seemed to be asleep. Edwin parked the Wrangler next to Billy’s truck, a smile playing on his lips as he climbed out and made his way towards the Marine. Casually dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and an olive green t-shirt, Lifeline had also traded in his regular glasses for a pair of prescription sunglasses. “Up and at’em, soldier. Officer on deck.”

There came a muffled chuckle from under the brim of the hat, and Billy stood with a stretch, rolling his neck. "Was wondering if you'd gotten lost or something," He said with a grin, favoring Edwin with a quick but precise salute.

Edwin couldn’t help smiling. “Wild Bill decided to take the scenic route.”

"That explains it, then. Want something to drink?"

“Sure,” the medic said as he closed the distance between them, joining Billy.

Gesturing to a second chair next to his own, Billy made his way over to the ice chest, pulling a couple sodas out. Settling himself into the chair next to the one that the Marine had been occupying, Lifeline stretched his legs out in front of him. “Man, this place is great.”

"Isn't it? Feels like forever since I was out here last," Billy replied, tapping off the ice sticking to the cans and resuming his seat, holding out one of the sodas.

Reaching across, Edwin took the offered beverage. “You looked like you were feeling right at home when I pulled up,” he said with a smile as he popped open the tab on the can and settled back into the canvas chair.

"Yeah, my family and I used to come out here once a year. It was usually a big family get together. We'd rent three plots and go nuts. Those were simpler times..."

Lifeline smiled at the wistful tone in his friend’s voice. “My dad was never really into vacations. The mother of a friend of mine invited me to go up to Canada for a couple weeks with them, I think she felt sorry for me.” He took a sip from the can. “It was probably one of the best times I've had in my life."

"Guess that just means I'll have to try harder to drag you out with me, when possible. I grew up camping and hunting and loving the outdoors." Billy was thoughtfully silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "I never really started traveling out of the country until I joined the Corps."

“I was back and forth before I joined the Joes. It was Antarctica and the Australian outback during my first month in,” Edwin said with a chuckle. “The Joes don’t waste time when it comes to getting your feet wet.”

"That's going to be a good thing, I think."

“All ready to jump right in, huh?”

Billy nodded. "Pretty much. Too much idle time is a bad thing for me, I've found over the years."

“You usually don’t get much of that. If we’re not out on regular missions, then we’re training or making humanitarian trips. We do a lot more than just chase after Cobra.” Edwin took another drink before settling the can in the built-in beverage holder. “Even after all this time, I still think it’s the best job I could’ve ever had.”

"I hope I like it half as well."

“I hope so too,” the medic said with a small smile.

Billy smiled back. "I owe you a hell of a lot, you know."

Lifeline shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything, Billy.”

"The hell I don't," came the soft but firm reply. "You've risked a lot over me. I appreciate it."

The medic felt the faint blush that crept across his cheeks, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. “So uh...how uh, how did things go with your family?” He asked, changing the subject.

"Had its ups and downs. Found out my parents passed away about two years ago. But my Aunts and Uncles and the slew of cousins are all doing really well." Billy smiled. "I heard a lot of reassurance that they didn't think I'd done anything wrong. Except for Aunt Elizabeth, but she never liked me."

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Edwin resisted an urge to reach over and put a comforting hand on his friend’s arm.

Billy looked over and gave Edwin a weak smile. "Thanks...I wish they could have known the truth...but they always believed I was innocent...I guess that'll have to do."

“Did you get a chance to see your son?”

"Yeah...yeah, I did." The dark-haired man shook his head. "He's...really grown. Smart, too. Way smarter than his old man. He's started playing guitar, and he's singing with the school choir."

Lifeline smiled faintly as he looked at Billy, hearing the slight note of pride in the Marine’s voice. “Did you tell him about the Joes?”

"Yeah, I did." Billy chuckled. "You'd have thought I told him I was a superhero in disguise or something, judging by his reaction. He was a little bummed out he'd have to keep it quiet, but he understood why. Like I said, he's smart." The Marine's expression sobered a little. "His mother, on the other hand...."

“Not good, huh?”

"It was the same look she always gave me." Billy sighed. "The one that reminds me that she really doesn't understand why I do what I do."

“Maybe she will one day,” Edwin said hopefully.

"I doubt it." Billy shook his head, then offered another slight smile. "But that's okay. Robby does....and he's the one who really got cheated."

"You won't be too far away that you won't be able to visit him; and Duke isn't such a hard-ass that he won't let you have time off when you ask for it, unless something big is going on." Lifeline looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, you might even be able to give him a tour of the base."

"You serious?"

The medic nodded. “Scarlett’s father and brothers got one when they came to visit her last year; and Bree has been inside a half dozen times. All you have to do is get permission.”

"I may have to do that, then," Billy said with a grin. "He'd love it I think." That said, the Marine settled back into his chair, his expression gradually shifting to a more shell-shocked expression as his brain was still trying to put together the image of the young man he'd seen, and the small child he'd left behind.

Edwin took up his soda again, taking a few good drinks from the still cold can. His eyes glanced at the man across from him behind the dark sunglasses, noticing the change that fell over his friend’s face. “You alright?”

"I will be...it's just....shit, Edwin, he was just a kid when he and his mom left....now he's a young man...it's startling." This time Lifeline did reach over, straightening up in his chair so that he could put his hand on Billy’s arm. Billy looked over at the touch and smiled a bit. "I lost a hell of a lot of time....."

The medic nodded his head a little. “Now you at least can try to make up for some of it.” He gave Billy’s arm a slight squeeze before taking his hand away. “And if that’s the only good thing that comes out of all this, I’d say it was worth it.”

"It's not the only good thing."

Edwin tilted his head to side a bit, his dark brows quirking together in puzzlement.

With a chuckle, Billy leaned back in his chair. "I met you, after all. I'd say that counts."

Lifeline blushed once again, looking anywhere but at the Marine. Billy smiled at that, watching Lifeline from the corner of his eye. "So," he said, "how does grilled steak sound for dinner?"

The medic turned his gaze back to Billy, his face still faintly flushed. “Sounds pretty good to me, although I was expecting trout considering you came here to fish.”

"Haven't gone fishing yet. Wanted to wait 'til you got here."

“Ah...well let me get my gear out of the Jeep and I’ll give you hand.” Edwin started to rise to his feet.

Billy shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just sit back and relax."

“Yes Sir,” Lifeline said with a smile as he sat back down.

 

* * *

 

With a sigh, Edwin settled back into the camp chair, wiggling a bit until he was comfortable before stretching his jean-clad legs out in front of him towards the blazing fire. Despite his numerous offers to help the Marine with dinner, Billy had waved them all off, insisting that the medic just sit and relax. While Billy bustled about, Lifeline couldn’t help but find his gaze lingering on the other man.

Ever since his rescue, he’d found his feelings for Billy growing, even as he tried to deny them. When the Marine had left the base to visit with his family, Edwin couldn’t help but worry about him. He’d been so anxious to see Billy that he’d barely slept the night before. Driving up to the campsite that afternoon, it wasn’t just Billy’s relaxed pose that had made him smile; it had also been the opportunity to see him again. The thought of getting to spend the next three days with the Marine brought a faint smile to his lips.

Billy finished washing the last of the dishes, laying them out to dry before grabbing a couple beers from the cooler, and walking over to hand one to Edwin. As he did, his gaze swept over the medic, and it was all the Marine could do not to stare. Since his physical therapy had started, he'd been afforded ample time to be with Edwin in a comfortable environment. It was nice, not dealing with the uncertainty that had plagued them before Edwin's kidnapping. Still, his convalescence had given Billy time to do a lot of thinking, and he was finally forced to admit to himself that he was feeling something for Edwin. The only nagging doubt in his mind had been a feeling of betrayal to a wife who'd been his world for so long, even if she _had_ left him.

His recent visit had alleviated that final barrier.

Lifeline took the offered beer, smiling up at Billy in thanks. When dusk had started to fall, the medic had replaced the sunglasses for his more familiar wire frames, the flickering fire reflecting on the lenses.

'Well shit,' Billy thought, staring at the fire himself as he tried to find some topic of conversation. It wasn't as if the situation were uncomfortable, but now that the sun was setting, it would be hard to keep his mind from depressing, if not dangerous musings.

Edwin closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of clean cool air. “I wonder if I could get permanently assigned here.” He opened his eyes and looked over at Billy. “What do you think my chances are of convincing the big wigs that we need a satellite base out here?”

Billy chuckled softly at that. "About as likely as them sending me to the moon."

“You never know,” the medic chuckled as well.

"I suppose stranger shit's happened."

“I’ll agree with that,” Edwin’s voice was light as he opened the beer. “You should go up to the Cascades if you get a chance, its beautiful – Canada, too.”

"One of these days, I'm sure I will."

Lifeline raised the beer to his lips and took a drink, his eyes on Billy. “There’s a place I always stay when I go up there, nobody around for miles.”

Billy glanced at Lifeline out of the corner of his eye. "That right?"

“Some of the best hiking and fishing anywhere,” the medic took another drink.

"Sounds nice."

“Yeah.” Edwin fell silent, his eyes on the fire, the dancing flames reflecting off the lenses of his glasses.

"You look real relaxed right now." Billy smiled a bit to himself. "Looks like this place is starting to work its magic on you."

Lifeline glanced up at the other man and smiled faintly. “As much as I love what I do, free time can be far and in-between sometimes.”

"I can imagine. It's gotta be hard, doing what you do."

“You’ll see for yourself pretty soon,” the medic said quietly. “But even as hard as it is sometimes, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

"I know what you mean...." Billy was quiet, frowning a bit. "I mean, I really did like the work I used to do. It just meant spending a lot of time in jungles...I'm not too fond of them."

Edwin smiled a little. “One good thing with the Joes is that they choose the best people for specific missions.”

"Think they'll put me back in black ops, then?"

“I don’t know,” came the reply. “They’ll probably spend the first few weeks evaluating you, seeing where your strengths are and having you work on whatever they think you’re lacking. Basic training, Joe-style.”

"Hey, I survived Marine boot camp, the Umbrella Training Facility, and a near-death injury. I can handle this."

“They never would’ve asked you if they didn’t think so, we don’t take just anybody, you know.”

"I know. And I'm flattered beyond belief, trust me."

Edwin titled his head a little as he looked at the man across from him. “Did you know that you were once recommended as a Joe candidate?”

That brought Billy's full gaze to the medic. "Are you serious?"

Lifeline nodded his head. “It got squashed by one your superior officers, apparently he didn’t want to give you up.”

"Explains why I never heard about it...wow."

The medic smiled. “Somebody thought a lot of you, even if it didn’t go through.”

That brought a smile to Billy's lips, and he leaned back into his chair again, taking a swallow from the bottle in his hand. Twisting the cap off his own beer, Lifeline raised the bottle to his lips and took a drink as his eyes returned to the fire. It felt so good to be here like this with Billy, talking and enjoying each other’s company; but all that would change once they returned to headquarters and the Marine became engulfed in life with the Joes.

Billy found his gaze shifting between the fire, and the man sitting next to him. This silence was comfortable to him, and yet there were so many things that felt like they needed to be said. Billy opted to let them go unsaid for the moment, finding himself studying how the firelight played over Edwin's skin, glinting off the man's glasses. He looked good like that, cast in the warm light, his expression almost serene.

All through the drive to meet Billy, Edwin had spent the time thinking – thinking about the Marine and his growing feelings towards him. It had been so long, almost ten years if he had to guess, since he’d had any thoughts regarding a member of his own sex. He’d always thought that those few months in college had been nothing more than youthful experimentation – a one-time thing – and he’d filed them away, until he’d met Billy. It didn’t help matters that the Marine had a wife and child, even if they were divorced; and the medic couldn’t help but feel guilty. ‘Maybe it’s good that we won’t get to see a lot of each other once we get back’ _,_ Lifeline thought to himself as he took another drink.

The subtle shift in Edwin's expression didn't go unnoticed, and Billy raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"

Lifeline was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of Billy’s voice. “Uh...oh n-nothing,” he said shaking his dark head slightly.

"Uh-huh. Try again?" Billy said with a slight smile. "You don't stutter when it's nothing."

“Really, it’s nothing.” Edwin said, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the other man’s gaze.

"C'mon, Edwin. We're in the middle of nowhere, and there's no one to hear us for miles. Talk to me."

The medic’s dark eyes glanced at Billy. After several long minutes, Lifeline opened his mouth to speak before reconsidering and lowering his gaze to the bottle in his hand. Billy set aside his beer and turned to face the medic more fully, expression concerned now. Edwin was well aware of Billy’s eyes on him. Nervously he raised the beer to his lips once more and took another drink. He held the beer in his mouth for a few moments before swallowing it slowly as he thought. ‘Maybe I should...get it over with now before we get back...at least if there’s a scene we won’t have an audience. There were some motels down the road...’

The prolonged silence did little more than cause the concerned furrow in Billy's forehead to deepen, but he held his tongue. He was wondering just what all this was about. Not that he didn't have his guesses, though. Edwin's behavior was mimicking what they'd been through not long after he'd ended up admitting he'd been with another male, and Billy wondered if this current bout of silence might be for the very same reason.

Settling the bottle in the cup holder, Edwin pushed his glasses up onto his forehead and rubbed his dark eyes. “I shouldn’t drink...”

"Couple beers never hurt anybody."

“I don’t have much of a tolerance,” the medic resettled his glasses.

"It's not like you're going to have to drive anywhere."

“Maybe I’m just tired...” Edwin finally glanced back up at the Marine.

"Yeah, maybe...." Billy met Edwin's gaze, and offered a tentative smile.

Lifeline quietly looked at the other man for a few moments before he spoke again. “You’re really a decent guy, Billy.”

"Thanks," Billy replied with a smile. "I...do my best."

Edwin gave the Marine a small smile of his own, this one tinged with a bit a sadness however as he rose to his feet. “Think maybe I’m gonna turn in, want to get an early start on those fish in the morning.”

Billy stood as well, and clapped a hand on Edwin's shoulder. "All right," He said, offering another small, tentative smile and giving Edwin's shoulder a little squeeze before heading for the cooler again.

Edwin watched the other man for a moment before turning away and heading towards the tent. As he heard Edwin start to walk towards the tent, Billy couldn't help but look over his shoulder, watching the man silently and cursing his own lack of courage to say anything at all.

Letting the canvas flap fall closed behind him, Edwin let out a weary sigh as he rubbed at his forehead with his hand. ‘God, I’m pathetic...’ Moving towards where he left his gear earlier, he paused only to turn up the lantern hanging from the top of the tent. Crouching down, he unzipped the olive green duffel bag.

As he changed his clothes, the medic couldn’t help thinking about what had happened only moments before. Edwin had never been good at expressing his personal feelings to people, having learned to suppress them to keep his father’s anger at bay when he’d been growing up; and also to keep from getting emotionally involved while treating patients. Even with Bree, who had no qualms about saying exactly how she felt, he’d never been able to completely open up. After pulling on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and stowing the clothes and boots he’d been wearing away, Lifeline sank down onto his sleeping bag, not quite ready to sleep despite what he’d told Billy earlier.

It was a long time before Billy finally slipped into the tent, slipping off his boots once inside, and stretching out on top of his sleeping bag. The man's movements were slow and silent, in deference to Edwin, who was supposed to be sleeping. Having heard the Marine’s approach, Lifeline had set his glasses aside and closed his eyes, one hand coming up to rest across his stomach which was now covered by a heather gray t-shirt bearing the words “Medics do it with TLC”, a Christmas gift from Bree the previous year.

Billy stared at the ceiling of the tent, listening to the man next to him, before daring a glance at him in the darkness. The moon outside provided little illumination, but it was enough to let Billy see Lifeline's silhouette. After several minutes, Edwin opened his eyes, the stillness leading him to believe that Billy had fallen asleep.

Billy remained still, hearing the slight difference in Edwin's breathing, but making no sign. The medic stared up at the dark and, to his sight, slightly fuzzy roof of the tent for a bit before he started to feel a little restless. Turning onto his side towards Billy’s apparently slumbering form, he pillowed his head on his arm.

Watching Edwin roll toward him, the Marine frowned slightly to himself. He wanted to speak, but wasn't sure where to start. He didn't know how to proceed. With a female, it was easy. He'd wined and dined his wife before they'd been married, after all. But faced with interest in a male, he wasn't really sure what to do.

His eyes on the slightly indistinct form across from him, Lifeline sighed faintly.

"Y'know, Doc," Billy whispered, not sure if the man was awake or not, but needing to say _something_. "You're really something....I've never felt this way about another guy..." Edwin’s entire body froze, except for his eyes, which widened in obvious shock. "It's not the kinda thing I was ever allowed to think about...not at home and sure as hell not with the Corps....But then I met you...I tried tell myself I wasn't interested, or that I was misreading things...." the whispered words went on slowly, in spite of the lack of response.

The medic closed his eyes for a moment. Opening his mouth to speak, he found that it had gone dry. Licking his lips, he then swallowed. “D-Don’t Billy...you – you don’t have to try to be nice about it. I – I understand... I – I never expected anything...” Edwin’s words stuttered out, his voice soft.

"But I wasn't," Billy pressed on in spite of Edwin's words. He knew that if he didn't, he likely never would. "And I had a damn long time to think about just how I really felt while I was stuck in that bed, trying not to split myself in half if I coughed wrong."

A slightly pained expression passed over Lifeline’s face. “You –you don’t have to say this, okay? I – I don’t want you thinking that you owe me anything, especially – especially that.”

"I don't....Edwin, I wanted to say something _before_ all that shit happened.....Try to explain...but I don't always voice my feelings well...." The medic was poised to protest yet again, but closed his mouth, his eyes on the Marine. "You...went out on one hell of a limb, telling me what you did....you deserved to know about this... I don't expect anything from it, and I know you don't either.... I just...wanted you to know how I felt about things...."

As Billy spoke, Edwin quietly pushed himself up to a sitting position. He remained silent for several long moments after the Marine finished speaking. Billy propped himself up on one elbow, but said nothing more, waiting to see how Edwin would react.

Lifeline’s voice barely above that of a whisper when he finally spoke, “I – I appreciate you t-telling me. I...I wish that I’d had the guts to – to say something to you earlier, but...I uh, I don’t always express how I feel very well either. I value your friendship a lot and – and I...I didn’t want to lose it because you thought I was coming on to you.”

"We're both products of our raising, I guess," Billy said quietly. "So like I said...I don't expect anything....but...if you're willing to be patient...I'm not unwilling, either." 'Even if it does kinda scare the hell out of me...' he concluded silently.

Edwin blinked, once again caught off guard by the Marine. “Somebody once told me I had the patience of a saint.” The medic smiled a bit as he looked at Billy, the other man still a bit fuzzy to his sight.

"Well, you've put up with me this far, so I think I'd be inclined to agree..." Billy said, a grin trying to tug at his own features. He was bound and determined to try and lighten the mood somewhat.

Lifeline’s smile widened just a fraction. “I think I could put up with you for a good long while, Billy Coen.”

"Then I think you may just be stuck with me awhile, Edwin Steen."

 

* * *

  

Lifeline tucked the last of his things into the duffel before taking a quick look around to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Not immediately seeing anything, he zipped up the bag and set to rolling up his sleeping bag. His fishing gear was still outside where he’d dropped it after he and Billy had returned from the lake earlier. The pair had risen with the dawn and put in a few hours of fishing before returning to the campsite with several good sized trout between them.

Edwin had contacted Wild Bill the night before and arranged to have the chopper pilot pick him up at a later time so that he could spend more time with Billy before having to head back to the base. Taking the duffel and sleeping bag, he carried them out of the tent so that he could load them into the back of the Wrangler. "Get everything?" Billy asked as he walked over to help Edwin with the awkward load.

“Think so,” the medic smiled his thanks at the Marine. “Although you know where to find me if you come across anything.”

Returning the smile with a grin of his own, Billy nodded. "I sure as hell hope so," He said with a laugh.

Chuckling, Lifeline let Billy take the sleeping bag while he shouldered the duffel bag and continued on to the Jeep. Circling around to the back of the vehicle, he pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the back window, pushing it up before hefting the olive green bag into the back cargo area. Unloading the sleeping bag, Billy leaned against the back of the Wrangler. "So what time're you supposed to meet Wild Bill?"

Edwin glanced down at his watch. “I’ve still got about three hours before I absolutely have to leave,” he said, gauging the driving time between the campground and the small airport where he’d be meeting the pilot.

"Cool, so we've got some time, then."

Lifeline smiled a bit as he looked up at the Marine. Billy's grin hadn't faded, his stance relaxed as he leaned easily against the Wrangler. The last few days had gone well, the tension between them having evaporated completely since that first night. The medic raised his eyebrow slightly. “You look like you’ve got something on your mind. Do I want to ask what it is, or am I better off not knowing?” Edwin’s tone was light and slightly teasing.

That drew a laugh from the other man, and Billy shook his head. "It's gonna be way too quiet here once you're gone."

“Like I’m the life of the party,” Lifeline said with a snort.

"Like I'm asking you to be," Billy replied with a chuckle.

Edwin shook his head and let out a rather dramatic sounding growl of frustration. “You _are_ a Marine, you’re impossible.”

"Impossible? Me?" came the immediate reply, in as innocent a tone as Billy could muster without breaking into a laughing fit.

“I think I liked you better when you were sedated and lying in a hospital bed.”

"Liked having me at your mercy, did you?"

“Actually it was that hospital gown with the open back. Quite a nice view.” Edwin retorted, surprising himself even as he felt the blush that crept up his face.

The reply caught Billy completely off guard and he coughed out a sound that was almost a laugh, his own cheeks reddening a bit. The medic couldn’t keep himself from chuckling at the other man’s reaction. “God, three days with you and look what I’ve degenerated into already...” He put his palm to his forehead and shook his dark head slightly, feeling the warmth of his still flushed skin.

Billy began to laugh. "I'm impressed. It takes a lot to catch me off-guard anymore."

“I don’t believe I said that.” Edwin was still shaking his head, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm proud."

“You would be,” came the reply as Lifeline dropped his hand, his cheeks still a rather nice shade of soft pink.

"You bet." Billy just grinned, his own blush already faded and gone. "Besides, I looked like hell."

“Yeah, you did.” The medic’s voice was soft. “I was really afraid you weren’t going to make it. You lost a lot of blood.”

"It was...scary. That was the worst injury I've taken in combat..." Billy smiled a little. "But I wasn't too worried...I knew you wouldn't let me die."

Edwin looked at Billy. “I didn’t feel as confident as you at the time.”

"But I'm still here, which means my faith, such as it is, was well placed."

“I hope I won’t ever have to do that again,” Lifeline said.

"I hope you don't ever have to either, thanks," Billy agreed with a nod. "That's a whole level of pain I don't ever want to see again."

“No guarantees in our line of work, but we Joes watch each other’s backs like you wouldn’t believe. It’s rare that any of us get as seriously injured as that.”

Billy nodded and smiled some. "I'd believe it."

“We’re kind of like a family. We watch out for each other. Of course we sometimes get on each other’s nerves too, but when it’s all said and done, we back each other up.”

"Sounds....a hell of a lot like my old unit," Billy replied softly. "I've missed that feeling."

Edwin reached out and clapped the Marine on the shoulder. “You’ll have it back soon enough.”

With a nod, Billy hesitated only a moment before pushing away from the Jeep and draping an arm across Edwin's shoulders. "So just how did we wanna kill the rest of your weekend here?"

Lifeline was a little surprised by the move and found a faint smile tugging at his lips. “I’m open to suggestions.”

"So'm I..."

The medic glanced at the man next to him, suddenly feeling shy for some odd reason. “We uh could cook those fish we caught this morning, or uh . . . uh, I don’t know, uhm . . .”

"We probably should...." Billy said. "I'd like you to be able to enjoy the fruits of your labor."

“I already am,” Lifeline remarked cryptically before slipping away from the Marine and heading back towards the camp.

The remark just made Billy blink before he followed the medic back. Edwin knelt down in front of the separate cooler where Billy had put the trout earlier after cleaning and filleting them. "Did you want to grill it? Or wrap 'em in foil and bake 'em?"

“Maybe bake,” the medic replied as he turned to look at the Marine. “We grilled last night.”

"We can do that. I think that foil's in the back of the truck. I'll go get it."

Lifeline nodded his head before turning back to the ice chest to get out the wrapped fillets. Rising to his feet, carried them over to the grill, where the cooking utensils were. The trip to the truck and back wasn't a long one, and Billy laid the box down. "Is there anything I can do to help? Or should I just get out of your way?" He said lightly, smiling.

“I wouldn’t mind a hand.” The medic said with a faint smile as he glanced up at the Marine.

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

Edwin handed one of the fillet packages to Billy. “You do those and I’ll take care of these.”

Billy nodded. "You got it."

Quietly, Lifeline and Billy prepared the fillets, liberally sprinkling them with seasoning before closing up the foil wrapped around them. “I’ll let you do the honors,” the medic said pushing the prepared packages towards the Marine.

With a nod and a smile, Billy carefully pushed aside the fire they'd let burn down into embers before carefully nestling the packets into the warmth to cook. While Billy was busy doing that, Edwin went to the other ice chest and pulled out a couple of beers. Bringing them back to the fire pit, he leaned over the Marine’s shoulder to offer him one of the cold brews. Billy looked back and smiled, taking the bottle and nodding his thanks as he stood slowly. "Thanks. They should be fine on their own for awhile."

Lifeline smiled a bit at Billy as he took a few steps back so that the other man could stand. Once standing fully upright, Billy stretched some, rewarded for the effort with a soft popping sound that brought a purr from him. Then he twisted the cap off the beer bottle and took a swallow. Edwin’s dark eyes watched Billy, taking in every move almost as if he wanted to memorize it until he was able to see him again. "We're....gonna have to keep this whole thing to ourselves once we get back," Billy mused softly, shaking his head. "Y'know...anything that develops between us, I mean..."

“I know,” the medic said with a slight nod of head, Billy’s voice pulling his attention back. “I’m sure we’ll work it out. I, uh, I have a place off the base. I don’t really stay there a lot. We could meet there, a place to hang out or whatever.”

"Sounds nice. Work is all well and good, but I think I'll enjoy spending time with you when you're not having to be my superior officer."

“Yeah, there is that too . . . fraternization . . .” Edwin said softly.

"Mmhmm...." Billy nodded. "Not to mention, I have no idea how often we'll see each other. Especially if they put me back into some kinda black ops."

“This isn’t going to be easy, is it?”

"Probably not..." Billy admitted, seeing no reason to try to hide the truth. "...But...I think it may be worth it."

That made Edwin smile, albeit faintly. “Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, or so they say.”

"That's very true," Billy agreed with a nod and a tentative smile of his own.

The medic was quiet for a few moments, his eyes on the Marine. “Billy...” he started hesitantly, his voice soft. “I know this isn’t your kind of...if you change your mind...I just want you to be upfront with me. It’s okay, I’ll understand.”

"Don't worry. I'm not going to keep you in the dark, Edwin," Billy replied quietly, trying to be reassuring. After a moment, he gave a little smile. "I'm just kinda lost. Women...I know how to handle. Something like this is totally new."

“I’m far from being an expert myself. In a way it’s kind of new to me too. Before, with . . . well it just kind of happened.”

Billy nodded. "Then we just take it slow....no reason to rush, after all." Lifeline nodded his dark head in response, favoring the Marine with a faint smile. "Now, c'mon. Let's go relax and wait for those fish to cook."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

 

His coffee cup in one hand, and a clip board holding a pad of paper in the other, Lifeline headed down the hall towards the “Ready Room” in Joe Headquarters for the morning briefing. Things had been quiet since his return three days earlier and he’d spent the time getting caught up on paperwork and closing out patient charts. As he walked, the medic’s thoughts once again turned towards Billy Coen. He hadn’t seen or talked to Billy since the two had parted ways at Lake Havasu. 

The door to the Ready Room was already opened when he arrived and as he stepped inside, his dark eyes automatically scanned the occupants. The room itself was a state-of-the-art conference center with a large conference-style table that almost ran the length of the room. The table was equipped with flat panel LCD monitors and keyboards, and several telephones, including a speaker phone for conference calls. The walls of the room were lined with large plasma screens that could display maps and geographical charts, photographs and just about any other type of data that the Joe’s could want or need. The Ready Room was the heart of Joe Headquarters and was second only to similar accommodations located beneath the White House. 

Lady Jaye and Flint were already seated, the two of them pausing their quiet conversation to nod and greet the medic as he moved to take his usual seat. It was no secret around the base that the two had an interest in each other, with several of the motor pool guys even starting a pool to guess at when they would finally get around to going out on a date. Scarlett and Duke looked to be discussing something quite intently at the other end of the table, the petite red-head was using her gloved hands to emphasize whatever point she was trying to make to the usually stoic Joe Field Commander. As with Flint and Lady J, there was an obvious attraction between the big blond and the fiery-haired intelligence specialist, even as the two tried to maintain a professional atmosphere. 

Murmuring a good morning to the others, Lifeline set down his coffee mug and slid into his seat to wait quietly until Duke called the briefing to order. It was five or ten minutes later before Duke and Scarlett broke off their conversation, the remaining standing Joes following their lead and taking their seats at the table. The morning briefings were designed to keep the senior officers up to date on Cobra activity, discuss needs and as a general sounding board regarding various issues that that the officers and their staff might have. 

Duke bid everyone good morning as he shuffled the papers in front of him. Immediately, all other conversation stopped with the assembled Joes turning their complete attention to the blond man. Reaching for his pen, Edwin listened intently as the Joe’s Field Commander began speaking. Among the items to be dealt with was Beach Head's monthly report on the status of their latest recruits. As usual, the report was full of positive remarks. 

“Thanks, Beach Head,” Duke said with a nod before glancing at the others seated before him. “Anyone have anything else they want to bring up before we move on?” Almost collectively, there was a shake of heads in the negative. “Okay, then. Our next piece of business is the new unit that General Hawk has gotten the okay on from the Office of Homeland Security.” 

Pausing for a moment, he pressed a button on the intercom phone next to him. “We’re ready for him,” he said without preamble before releasing the button. “I’m sure you’re all aware of the collaboration between Cobra and the Umbrella Corporation that’s come to light recently.” Duke glanced around the table as he spoke. “Due to the potentially devastating implications, the Secretary of Homeland Security has asked us to put together a specialized unit that will be trained specifically for bio-weapon terrorism and warfare.” 

Almost as if on cue, there was a light rap on the closed door of the Ready Room, before it was opened seconds later by a “green shirt” – the term given to Joe recruits who were still undergoing training and evaluation. After giving Duke a crisp salute, the recruit moved to the side and stood at attention, allowing the man behind him to enter the room. 

It was Billy Coen who stepped into the room, his eyes moving to Duke immediately as he snapped into a precise salute. "Sir," He said. Billy wasn't entirely sure just what was going on. Only that he'd been informed he would be required at the morning's briefing, having only gotten back to base the day before. All eyes in the room fell on the Marine, Lifeline’s widening slightly behind his glasses and it was all he could do to keep from smiling at the sight of his friend. 

“At ease soldier,” Duke said after returning Billy’s salute. “I think you know some of those here already, Scarlett...Lifeline...” the blond man indicated the named Joes with his hand. “This is Flint...Lady Jaye...Beach Head...” Duke made his way around the table, introducing the senior officers. Finished, he turned his attention back to Billy. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here?” 

"Yes, Sir," Billy replied, falling into an 'at ease' stance, but looking no more relaxed. After what he'd been through, he tended to get a little nervous when he was confronted with a room full of superior officers. 

Edwin was curious as well, a slight frown between his dark brows as he glanced at his commanding officer, the big blond’s expression giving away nothing however. “Just four pieces of business and we’ll let you go. The first is to welcome you aboard,” Duke’s cool gaze settled on the Marine. “The second is to fill you in on your first assignment.” That brought a low murmur from around the table. 

Billy only nodded, hearing the low murmur, and not quite sure what to make of it. Duke gave the others a quick glance that instantly silenced them before turning his attention back to Billy. “In light of what you uncovered regarding Umbrella and Cobra, we’ve been directed to form a new unit designed to deal with any similar threats should they come up.” As Duke spoke, a slow smile spread over Scarlett’s attractive features as she looked at Billy. “Because of your knowledge and experience in dealing with the bio-weapons created by Umbrella, coupled with your previous combat field experience, we’d like for you to head this new unit." 

Billy blinked, the only show of surprise that crossed the man's features before a small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. "It would be an honor, Sir," he said. 

Despite his best efforts, Lifeline found himself smiling as well as he gazed at the Marine. Duke merely nodded his head. “Officially you’ll be our Covert Ops and Bio-weapon Specialist. You’ll work with Scarlett and Beach Head on putting together your team. We’ll get together to go over specifics later.” 

"Yes, Sir." 

The blond glanced down at the papers on the table in front of him. “In light of your new assignment -- and your . . . service, I’m also happy to tell you that you’ve been promoted as well _."_

For the second time, that surprised blink touched Billy's face, and he was struck absolutely speechless. Edwin suppressed a chuckle at the look on Billy’s face. He was happy for the Marine, happy that Billy was finally being recognized for what he’d done and been through. He also felt a sense of pride, knowing just what kind of opportunity his friend was being offered. “I assume this is all agreeable with you, Lieutenant?” Duke asked Billy, his usually cool demeanor cracking a bit so that a slight glint of warmth shone in his blue eyes. 

Another small smile pulled at the corners of Billy's mouth, and he nodded. "More than agreeable, Sir." 

There were smiles all around the table, although due to the partial mask that covered the lower half of his face, it was impossible to tell with Beach Head. Duke nodded his head. “Very well then, that just leaves one more thing.” The blond’s eyes once again fell on the Marine. “As you know, all the Joe’s take code names once they become members of the team. Generally we leave the choice up to the individual. Give it some thought over the next day or two and let me know what you decide.” 

"Understood, Sir," Billy said with a nod. 

Scarlett was all smiles as he looked at Billy. She’d been quite pleased when he’d agreed to join the Joes and even more so now that he’d accepted to take on a potentially monumental assignment. “You’re free to go, Lieutenant. I believe they’re expecting you down in personnel so they can get you processed in.” Duke’s cool, professional demeanor had returned once more. 

Billy snapped to attention again. "Yes, Sir," He said, grateful for the dismissal. Outwardly, he gave no sign of it though, his expression neutral and his pace brisk but not unnecessarily so as he headed out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Duke had dismissed the rest of the Joes not long after Billy’s departure. With a grin still on his face, Lifeline had returned to his small office in the infirmary wing only to find that one of the ever efficient file clerks had left a new stack of old patient files for him to review and sign off on. Looking at the paperwork, he sighed and sat down at his desk before reaching for the top most folder. 

It wasn't very long into the stack when Billy poked his head in the office, smiling a little to himself when he saw the medic sitting there. "Was hoping I'd find you here..." he said softly. 

Lifeline’s back was to the door and he didn’t hear Billy’s approach until the Marine spoke. Boston’s “More Than a Feeling” was softly flowing from the speakers of a small bookshelf stereo system on the shelf over the medic’s desk. Edwin swiveled his chair around and smiled at Billy. “Well, if it isn’t the new Cover Ops and Bio-Weapons Specialist.” 

That drew a smile from the Marine. "You too busy to talk for a few?" 

The medic shook his head. “No, come on in.” Rising from his seat, he reached to clear off the side chair next to his desk. 

"Thanks...." Billy was quiet as he walked in, sinking down into the chair with a soft sound. "I'd almost forgotten how much I hate military processing procedures. I think my brain's going to explode if I have to sign another piece of paper today." 

Edwin chuckled as he balanced the folders he’d taken from the chair on top of the ones remaining on his desk. “The government lives and dies with paperwork.” 

"Don't I know it....but apparently I'm finished with all the processing stuff, I'm in all the right computer banks, and the last of it'll go through by tomorrow." 

“Final security clearances and you’ll be all set.” Lifeline smiled as he spoke, his eyes on the man across from him. 

"Then it'll just be a matter of putting together a team...." 

“Beach Head has a good eye – Scarlett, too. They’ll give you all the help you need.” The medic relaxed in his chair a bit, moving to cross his legs as he spoke. “I’m really glad for you Billy. It’s a great opportunity.” 

"It's a fantastic opportunity," Billy replied, nodding. "It's just overwhelming. I didn't expect the unit or the promotion..." 

Edwin’s smile widened a bit more. “I think you more than earned it.” 

"Thanks..." 

Lifeline smiled quietly at the Marine for a few moments before he spoke again. “Given any thought to a code name?” 

Billy smiled a bit, and nodded. "Yeah, I did..." 

The medic raised his eyebrow slightly. “Did you decide on something?” 

"I think so... wanted to keep it something close to my Marine background, so when I heard Leatherneck was in use already, I decided on the other mostly flattering nickname the Corps has." 

“Should I ask?” Edwin inquired with a chuckle. 

"Devil Dog." 

Lifeline sat and looked at the Marine silently for a minute or so before he started laughing. 

"What?" 

“It’s perfect,” the medic replied in-between chuckles. 

"I thought so," Billy said with a grin. "So that's what's on my records." 

“Does that mean I can call you DeeDee?” The question set Lifeline to laughing again. 

"Do I look like a cocktail waitress to you?" Billy shot back, doing his best to look indignant. 

"Maybe in the right pumps..." 

"Don't make me hurt you, Doc." 

It took Edwin a few more moments before he was able to quiet his laughter, but the smile stayed on his lips. “Why don’t we go out for dinner tonight to celebrate? My treat.” 

"Sounds good to me. Since you're buying dinner, I'll drive." 

Lifeline nodded. “Sounds like plan...Devil Dog.”

 


End file.
